Première année à Pemberley (Partie I)
by Phile
Summary: Suite d'Orgueil et Préjugés, basée sur le livre ainsi que sur le film de 1995, relatant la première année de mariage des Darcy, située à Pemberley.
1. Chapter 1  Mariés

_Bonjour, c'est ma première tentative d'écriture._  
><em>Je suis une grande fan de Jane Austen, en particulier d'Orgueil et Préjugés.<em>  
><em>Je me lance pour essayer d'écrire une suite, sachant que je me base sur le livre et le film de 1995.<em>

_Je vais essayer de respecter le plus possible les dialogues anglais où tout est sous-entendu ainsi que l'époque._  
><em>J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue (mais inutile de me critiquer trop si ça n'est pas constructif^^).<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 – Mariés<p>

Mr. Darcy aida Elizabeth à monter dans le cabriolet puis se retourna. Il se sentait une envie de rire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Après avoir salué une dernière fois sans la voir la foule qui les entourait il monta et s'assit à côté de sa femme. La regardant, il lut dans ses yeux le même désir que le sien et lentement, avec hésitation il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un ensemble de sensations merveilleuses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. Trop tôt à son goût il se décida de s'écarter de peur qu'on ne les ait vus. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit les joues rosies et les yeux brillants de plaisir de sa femme.

« Pardonnez-moi » dit-il alors.

Elle le regarda, et voyant sa gêne, ne put s'empêcher: « Me demandez-vous pardon de m'avoir embrassée ou d'avoir arrêté si vite? »

Mr. Darcy ne savait que répondre face à une telle question mais, en la voyant sourire de son embarras, il lui répondit malicieusement: « En tant que gentleman, je m'excuse de vous avoir embrassée, en tant que votre mari, je regrette de ne pas être en train de vous embrasser pour vous éviter de dire des sottises! ».

Bien que tous deux brûlaient d'envie de s'embrasser à nouveau, la remarque de Darcy fit son effet et Elizabeth préféra se concentrer sur les paysages du Hertfortshire qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Ils se dirigeaient en effet vers Netherfield pour y dîner avec les Hurst, Miss Bingley, Georgianna et le Colonel Fitzwilliam ainsi que Jane et Bingley. Ils passeraient leur nuit de noce à Netherfield pour partir ensuite dans le Derbyshire le lendemain.

Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler la beauté de sa femme, lorsqu'il remarqua une marque de tristesse dans son regard.

« Elizabeth, » elle sourit en s'entendant appeler par son nom, « êtes-vous malheureuse? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non! » s'exclama-t-elle, elle voulut tendre la main d'un geste affectueux mais se retint, « je me rends compte que j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans le Hertfortshire, et bien que je me réjouisse d'aller vivre à Pemberley, je ne peux partir sans une certaine tristesse ».

« Nous reviendrons leur rendre visite, le Derbyshire n'est pas si loin! » lui dit simplement Darcy en voyant qu'ils arrivaient ; il se hasarda tout de même à lui prendre la main pour y placer un délicat baiser.

Jane et Bingley les attendait à l'entrée de la maison. Le bonheur rendait Jane encore plus belle. Elizabeth pris le bras que son mari lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs hôtes. Ils les saluèrent, mais Bingley éclata de rire: « Voyons, nous sommes frères et sœurs et nous venons à peine de nous quitter! Entrez je vous en prie! » et il ouvrit le chemin jusqu'au salon d'hiver avec Jane à son bras. Les Hurst et Miss Bingley arrivèrent peu après, ne s'étant pas trop attardés pour les commérages qui suivaient habituellement les mariages, cependant le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Georgianna se firent attendre. Jane et Bingley s'étaient assis à l'écart, complètement oublieux de ceux qui les entouraient. Elizabeth regardait parfois Mr. Darcy mais baissait son regard dès qu'elle rencontrait le sien n'osant pas aller lui parler. Miss Bingley profita de la discrétion de la femme pour aller parler au mari: « Eh bien Mr. Darcy, regrettez-vous déjà votre choix? » lui demanda-t-elle après s'être suffisamment approchée pour être sûre que lui seul pouvait l'entendre. « Je vous demande pardon? » lui répondit Darcy. « On dirait que votre femme se sent apparemment bien seule » fit remarquer Miss Bingley en lançant un regard vers Elizabeth puis vers le couple Bingley qui ne remarquait pas que les Hurst s'impatientaient.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam entra enfin dans la pièce avec un sourire d'excuse: « Veuillez excuser notre retard, Mr. Collins tenait absolument à me rendre compte de tous les faits et gestes de sa Grâce » dit-il moitié souriant au souvenir de l'imposant Mr. Collins et moitié sombre en se remémorant la violence de sa tante envers celle qui était désormais sa cousine. Mr. Bingley se leva précipitamment, « Voyons ce n'est rien, dans un jour comme celui-là je suis prêt à tout pardonner ».

« Bingley, vous pardonnez toujours dit » lui fit remarquer Darcy, souriant et rassuré de voir arriver sa sœur.

« Vous avez certainement raison mais j'en connais certains qui ne me pardonnerez pas de retarder encore l'heure du dîner » dit-il en offrant son bras à sa femme. Darcy offrit le sien à Elizabeth et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Caroline fut vexée lorsque Bingley plaça sa belle-sœur à sa gauche, lui offrant la place de marque mais ne trouva cependant aucune remarque à faire qui ne fut déplacée. Elle fut cependant satisfaite d'être placée à côté de Darcy, privilège auquel n'aurait plus jamais droit sa femme, car accordé seulement aux fiancés. Darcy remarqua le regard de triomphe que lança Caroline à Elizabeth lorsque les femmes s'assirent et de ce fait Darcy se montra particulièrement taciturne avec son aimable voisine qui ne découragea pourtant point d'essayer d'engager la conversation pendant tout le dîner.

Enfin libérés de leur chaperons, Elizabeth et Darcy décidèrent de marcher un peu dehors malgré le froid hivernal.

« Eh bien Mr. Darcy, je dois vous féliciter! » s'exclama Elizabeth lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Et que me vaut un tel honneur? » lui demanda son époux.

« Je dois vous féliciter d'avoir un cousin aussi merveilleux et sociable » lui répliqua joyeusement sa femme.

« Il me semble dans ce cas-là que vous vous êtes trompées d'époux » lui dit gravement son mari.

« Voyons Mr. Darcy, reconnaissez que malgré toutes les tentatives de votre aimable voisine, seul le Colonel Fitzwilliam a eu le plaisir de faire la conversation! » dit joyeusement Elizabeth, qui n'avait nullement l'intention de le blesser.

« Nous ne sommes plus fiancés, nous ne pouvions être à côté et c'est seulement avec vous que je désirais parler » lui répondit honnêtement Darcy.

« Et bien je suis toute à vous, je vous écoute! » répliqua Elizabeth, touchée par cette marque d'attention.

« Je me demandais si vous désiriez que nous nous arrêtions à Londres pour profiter du début de la Saison avant de rejoindre Pemberley ».

« Souhaitez-vous aller à Londres? En avez-vous besoin pour vos affaires? » lui demanda Elizabeth.

« Mes affaires ont été réglées avant le mariage, je ne souhaite qu'être avec vous. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu Pemberley sous la neige, » commença pensivement Elizabeth, « nous pourrions profiter de la Saison prochaine, qu'en pensez-vous? ».

« Je suis content que vous retardiez d'un an toutes ces mondanités! » s'exclama joyeusement Darcy, puis s'assombrissant un peu « nous ne pourrons cependant pas échapper à la présentation de Georgianna... »

« C'est dans deux ans, mais si elle a votre caractère têtu il se peut qu'elle ne quitte pas Pemberley avant quelques décennies! »

« Ma patience a été récompensée puisque j'ai "conquit le plus beau joyau de la contrée"! Mais rentrons, il ne faudrait pas que nous attrapions froid, bien que je vous connaisse en tant qu'excellente garde-malade! »

Le reste de l'après-midi se continua dans le salon, les uns lisant, d'autres s'exerçant sur le piano.

Après le souper, lorsque les femmes se furent retournées au salon, les hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle à manger ; le Colonel s'excusa pour aller écrire une lettre à Lady Catherine et Bingley se leva pour servir un Brandy à ses beaux-frères. Darcy le voyant les mains tremblantes lui prit gentiment la bouteille des mains et se mit à servir.

« Mr. Hurst? » proposa-t-il, mais il se trouvait que celui-ci dormait.

Bingley se tourna vers Darcy: « Eh bien Darcy, que dites-vous de nos charmantes épouses? »

« Je dirai que nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps avant que la timidité due à leur nouvelle condition ne s'efface et qu'elles redeviennent aussi effrontées qu'auparavant! ».

Bingley sourit de voir son ami aussi joyeux, vida son verre d'un seul trait et s'exclama: « Eh bien ne laissons pas ces charmantes dames seules plus longtemps! » et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon ; il lança un coup d'œil à son beau-frère puis à Darcy pour savoir s'ils devaient le réveiller ou non. Darcy suivit son ami sans se soucier de réveiller un homme dont la compagnie ne lui apportait que de l'ennui.

Elizabeth tentait vainement de discuter avec Georgianna qui était ravie de l'attention que sa belle-sœur lui témoignait mais gênée par constantes interruptions de Caroline dans leur tentative de conversation. Jane rêvassait près de la fenêtre et Louisa, comme son mari somnolait tranquillement.

La soirée passa tranquillement, Jane et Elizabeth se retirant tôt pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre à coucher, Darcy trouva Elizabeth en train de se coiffer pensivement.

« Vous êtes ravissante! » lui dit-il après avoir refermé la porte.

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Il la sentit cependant trembler un peu.

« Elizabeth, préférez-vous que nous attendions d'être à Pemberley? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mr. Darcy, vous êtes mon mari, je n'ai pas le droit de décider. » Il fut surpris du ton décidé et sans aucun tremblement qu'elle avait employé.

« Mrs. Darcy, je vous aime et certes, en tant que votre maître et votre époux, j'ai tous les droits mais j'estime que pour certaines situations je peux vous demander votre avis. » lui dit-il doucement. Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la main, elle la prit et se leva. Alors il l'amena doucement à elle et l'enlaça. Puis il pencha sa tête pour la regarder.

« Je vous aime également » lui dit-elle alors. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler et un bonheur immense le parcourut. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et fut heureux de voir que sa femme le regardait avec cette résolution qu'il aimait tant. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait revenir en arrière, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci il se laissa aller à toute la force de ses sentiments.


	2. Chapter 2 Pemberley

_Alors voilà assez rapidement le deuxième chapitre.  
><em>_Le troisième n'est pas encore fini et le quatrième encore à l'état de brouillon donc je ne peux pas vous garantir d'être à chaque fois aussi rapide..  
><em>_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews auxquelles je répondrai! (mon mail si vous préférez est __) ça fait toujours très plaisir de se savoir soutenue!  
><em>_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, c'est l'arrivée des Darcy à Pemberley où ils resteront un bon bout de temps! J'ai essayé de mettre quelques détails et un peu plus de descriptions mais je pense que tout viendra naturellement au fur et à mesure!_

_Ps: en relisant le premier chapitre j'ai trouvé quelques fautes de français atroces, j'en suis désolée! et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 – Pemberley<p>

Lorsque Darcy se réveilla, il enlaçait doucement sa femme qui dormait, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, se sentant profondément heureux.

« Mr. Darcy, vous êtes bien matinal! » lui dit sa femme en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je vois que vous aussi. » dit innocemment son époux.

« Je pense que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, » lui dit-elle avec force de bâillement « je crois cependant que même les domestiques ne sont pas encore réveillés ».

« Détrompez-vous j'ai donné des ordres pour que nous soyons partis avant le déjeuner »

« Vous tenez les domestiques dans une telle terreur que je pense que tout est déjà prêt pour que nous partions maintenant! » le taquina-t-elle, « Allons nous préparer alors! »

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'écarter il la garda un peu dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« C'est bien dommage que vous ayez réveillé toute la maison Mr. Darcy, maintenant il va falloir attendre Pemberley » lui dit-elle d'un air coquin avant de se lever.

Voyant le sang sur sa chemise, Darcy s'exclama « Elizabeth, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire du mal » dit-il penaud, incertain de la façon de lui dire à quel point il se sentait heureux.

Elle s'approcha, parut hésiter avant de lui poser la main sur la joue et de lui relever le menton: « Le seul mal que vous ayez fait, c'est à vous de le subir, vous m'avez épousée et vous devrez endurer constamment mes taquineries! ». Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis se dirigea vers la pièce attenante pour se changer. « Changez-vous Mr. Darcy, je n'aimerais pas que vous m'abandonniez si tôt après m'avoir épousée! » et sur ce elle le laissa.

_Oui je l'ai épousé mais c'est bien la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée!_ Se dit-il en voyant la porte se refermer sur celle qui désormais était sienne.

Il se leva, ne voulant lui donner un prétexte de le critiquer s'il était en retard.

Revenant dans la chambre après s'être changé, il trouva sa femme, l'attendant dans une robe bleue claire. Elle était debout, sa robe, serrée sous sa gorge généreuse, descendait ensuite gracieusement le long de son corps. Le soleil hivernal projetait quelques rayons sur sa peau diaphane, rayons que le bleu clair reflétait.

« Cette couleur vous va très bien » lui dit-il en lui tendant le bras. Elle sourit un peu gênée.

« J'insiste, cela met en valeur votre teint, vous êtes vraiment très belle ainsi! » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

« Mr. Darcy, arrêtez de me flatter, c'est inutile j'ai déjà accepté votre main. »

« Vous me taquinez, à moi de vous faire autant de compliments que je le désire, n'ai-je pas sous ma protection vos bonnes qualités? C'est un moindre prix, sachant que vous avez le droit de me taquiner comme bon vous semble! Je tiens donc à vous dire que je vous trouve donc particulièrement éclatante ce matin! ». Sur ce, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna dans l'entrée. Les adieux avaient été faits la veille aux Hurst et à Miss Bingley, aussi n'y avait-il que Bingley et Jane qui étaient déjà réveillés. Bingley donnait mille recommandations au cocher pour que ses amis soient bien installés tandis que Jane et Elizabeth se disaient adieu un peu à l'écart.

« Eh bien mesdames, avez-vous fini d'échanger vos confidences? » demanda Bingley en voyant sa femme et sa belle-sœur arriver.

« Mr. Bingley, » commença Elizabeth « merci de votre patience envers nous, pauvres femmes bavardes que nous sommes! »

« Ne vous méprenez pas Bingley ou elles vous rendront la vie impossible! » dit joyeusement Darcy. Sur ce il aida sa sœur puis sa femme à monter dans le carrosse avant de lui-même monter, suivi du Colonel.

Le voyage se déroula lentement car les routes étaient gelées bien qu'ils aient de la chance de ne pas avoir de neige en ce mois de janvier. Cependant ils s'entendaient tous les quatre très bien et ne subirent pas l'ennui de devoir faire une simple conversation polie pour supporter la longueur du voyage.

« Mr. Darcy, » le salua Elizabeth en entrant dans le salon de l'auberge qui leur était réservé « avez-vous bien dormi? ».

« Je dois reconnaître que j'ai hâte de retrouver les bons lits de Pemberley. Et vous? »

« J'ai également hâte d'être à Pemberley! » lui s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Eh bien nous y serons demain s'il ne neige pas! Nous dînerons à Lambton afin que lorsque vous arriviez vous puissiez prendre vos fonctions de maîtresse de Pemberley. » lui répondit son mari avec une certaine pointe de fierté en prononçant les derniers mots.

Tout se passa exactement comme Darcy l'avait annoncé. Après le dîner le carrosse se lança sur la route de Pemberley. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, Mrs Reynolds avait fait venir tous les serviteurs dans leur habits du dimanche afin qu'ils soient présentés à leur nouvelle maîtresse.  
>Elizabeth invita tout d'abord sa sœur et son cousin à entrer afin qu'ils ne soient pas obligés d'attendre qu'elle ait été présentée à tous les domestiques pour pouvoir aller se reposer du voyage. Puis elle passa devant chacun, tandis que Mrs. Reynolds lui indiquait leur nom et leur fonction qu'elle devrait retenir. Mrs. Reynolds emmena ensuite la jeune maîtresse visiter toute la maison.<p>

« Je dois reconnaître que vous m'aviez paru bien plus intéressant après avoir visité Pemberley l'été dernier mais je ne pensais pas que cette maison fut si grande! J'ai bien peur de me perdre si je me trouvais seule » murmura Elizabeth à son mari qui la suivait tout au long de la visite.

« Ce serait pour vous punir de m'avoir épousé pour mon argent » répliqua Darcy.

La visite se termina dans les appartements de Mrs. Darcy afin qu'elle puisse se changer pour pouvoir servir le thé.

« Mrs. Darcy, une lettre est arrivée pour vous hier, elle est posée sur votre table. » dit Mrs. Reynolds lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le boudoir.

« Étrange, je ne suis partie que depuis trois jours, je ne vois pas comment elle a pu arriver avant nous, » dit Elizabeth plus pour elle-même que pour les autres « je vous remercie, je m'en chargerai plus tard ».

Darcy insista vainement pour tenter de convaincre sa femme de transformer ses appartement afin qu'ils fussent tels qu'elle les souhaitait, mais celle-ci les déclara dans un style parfait et très à son goût. Le boudoir avait été rénové par feu Mr. Darcy peu de temps avant sa mort. Celui-ci, toujours très attaché à sa défunte épouse avait seulement fait quelques amélioration à la pièce tout en laissant les appartements tels qu'ils étaient lorsque la maîtresse de maison y vivait. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre à coucher et Elizabeth envoya l'intendante vérifier que tout était prêt pour le thé, puis se tourna vers son mari:

« Cette chambre est très belle et très grande! »

« Je pourrais vous tenir compagnie chaque fois que vous le désirerez, » et allant vers le fond de la chambre, il lui montra une porte cachée par une tapisserie « il vous suffira de venir me chercher. Mes appartements sont à l'autre extrémité de ce couloir »

« Voyons Mr. Darcy, jamais je n'oserai vous déranger! » dit timidement Elizabeth.

Darcy se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer à sa femme mais sentait que la seule nuit qu'il avait passé dans ses bras avait la plus belle de sa vie. Il sentit alors le pouvoir que sa femme avait sur lui: il était le maître de cette maison, en connaissait les moindres recoins et pourtant n'osait pas s'aventurer dans la chambre de sa femme. Il avait toujours pensé que lorsqu'il serait marié, sa femme viendrait par le couloir dérobé, frapperait à sa porte et qu'il déciderait ensuite s'il la rejoindrait ou non. Cependant il compris qu'ayant épousé une femme aussi respectueuse qu'était Elizabeth, il devait être celui qui déciderait.

« Me permettriez-vous que je vous rende visite alors? »

« N'êtes-vous pas le maître de Pemberley? »

« Elizabeth, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour certains sujets j'estime que votre avis est important! » dit-il surpris qu'elle ait oublié l'échange qu'ils avaient eu le soir de la nuit de noce.

« Eh bien, je serai toujours ravie de vous recevoir dans mes appartements, et dès ce soir, en tant que maîtresse de cette maison, je vous invite à venir me tenir compagnie! Mais pour l'instant je vous prie de me laisser me changer pour honorer mes invités et vous demande d'être à l'heure pour le thé » s'exclama-t-elle.  
>Il s'approcha d'elle, lui baisa la main et partit par le petit couloir se changer.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, sa femme servait déjà du thé à Georgianna. Il fut fier de la voir si parfaite dans son rôle. La conversation fut agréable mais tous étaient lasses après le voyage et de ce fait la maîtresse de maison libéra ses invités rapidement afin qu'ils se reposent jusqu'au souper.

« Puis-je vous accompagner » lui demanda son mari lorsqu'elle se retirait. Elle lui sourit et attendit qu'il se fut approché et qu'il lui tende le bras.

« Où me menez-vous donc? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien j'avais demandé à Mrs. Reynolds d'être celui qui vous ferez visiter une pièce particulière de cette maison, pièce vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons »

« Oh bien sûr, celle qui se trouve entre nos deux chambres » s'exclama Elizabeth, tandis que son regard s'illuminait.

Darcy fut impressionné de l'attention qu'elle avait porté à toute la visite ainsi qu'à la configuration de la maison et trouva que cet air d'intérêt et d'intelligence qui traversa ses yeux tandis qu'elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'il manquait dans tout ce qu'elle avait visité la rendait encore plus séduisante.

Darcy pris une chandelle posée sur une console dans le couloir puis déverrouilla une porte dérobée dans la tapisserie pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la chandelle de Darcy. En rentrant ils frissonnèrent, les murs étaient en effet très épais tout comme la porte dont la largeur était le double de la taille normale. L'ensemble de la pièce était assez sombre, tous les murs étaient recouverts de boîtes ou de coffres. Il y avait une table de bois assez simple devant laquelle Darcy fit asseoir sa femme.

« Mr. Darcy, où sommes-nous? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« A Pemberley, » ne put-il s'empêcher de la taquiner « vous êtes depuis peu la maîtresse de Pemberley, vous avez donc des devoirs, que normalement vous connaissez. Vous avez également quelques privilèges ainsi que certains dus. Il n'existe que deux clés à cette pièce, une gardée par le maître de maison, l'autre est destinée à la maîtresse de Pemberley. Maintenant je vous demande d'attendre quelques secondes s'il vous plaît ». Sur ce il se retourna et ouvrit un des tiroirs, il en retira une boîte sombre qu'il plaça devant sa femme. Il l'ouvrit lentement, lui dévoilant un magnifique collier de rubis ainsi que le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles qui lui étaient assorties.

« Mr. Darcy, qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » demanda Elizabeth, incapable de masquer sa surprise.

« En devenant maîtresse de Pemberley, vous héritez de tous les bijoux de ma mère. » dit fièrement Darcy.

« Ces bijoux devraient aller à Georgianna, c'est la fille de votre mère. Je ne peux pas accepter de telles richesses! »

« Si vous le pouvez et vous le devez en tant que maîtresse de cette maison. Il eut fallu que je sois décédé et que Georgianna se fut mariée pour qu'elle fut la maîtresse de Pemberley, mais vous voilà ma femme, ce qui fait de vous le propriétaire de ces bijoux. »

« Avez-vous demandé l'autorisation de votre sœur? » demanda Elizabeth, inquiète de voler ainsi des trésors qui n'étaient pas les siens.

« Georgianna sait que ces bijoux doivent vous revenir, comme elle sait qu'elle a une dot de trente mille livres. Me permettez-vous de vous montrer les autres bijoux? » demanda-t-il, soucieux de ne pas blesser la délicatesse de sa femme. Il considérait cela comme un privilège mais également comme un devoir et était étonné de la réaction de sa femme. Elle avait selon lui était parfaite lors de la présentation ainsi que pendant la visite et était donc surpris qu'elle ne se soit absolument pas attendue à un tel privilège.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous étonnée de recevoir ce qu'il revient de droit à toute nouvelle maîtresse de maison? » il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le front de sa femme se plisser.

« Mr. Darcy, je n'ai pas été élevée pour épouser un homme qui possède la moitié d'un comté mais simplement pour épouser un gentleman. » murmura-t-elle rougissante.

« Vous me voyez navré que vous n'ayez pas trouvé de gentleman. » dit doucement Darcy afin de la mettre à l'aise.

« Je m'excuse de mon incompétence et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir à nouveau. Je vous en prie, continuez donc. »

« Jamais vous ne m'avez déçu et jamais vous ne me décevrez! » s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement.

Il lui montra alors les perles, l'or, les émeraudes, les saphirs, l'argent et la soie.

« Lorsque vous le désirerez, je ferai venir la modiste afin de vous faire tailler de nouvelles robes » proposa Darcy lorsqu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Il lui remit alors la clef de cette pièce aux trésors.

« Puis-je aller donner des ordres en cuisine pour le souper et m'occuper de mon courrier ou désirez-vous encore me gâter? » demanda Elizabeth, soucieuse de ne pas être plus gâtée.

« Avez-vous besoin d'un guide pour aller aux cuisines? »

« Je vous remercie, je crois que je trouverai mon chemin, malgré vos tentatives pour me perdre! » dit-elle souriante alors qu'elle se retournait pour rejoindre les cuisines.

« Mes affaires m'attendent également, je vous retrouverai au souper alors ».


	3. Chapter 3 La neige

_Bonjour,_

_alors j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateurs, donc j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à poster ce nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (ou à m'envoyer un mail : pour ceux qui préfèrent). C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un avis sur ce qu'on écrit ! Et ça m'aide vraiment à avoir une autre vision de mon travail. Je remercie déjà tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de le faire._

_J'essaie de relire et relire ces chapitres pour qu'ils soient les meilleurs possibles, je suis vraiment désolée s'il reste des fautes. Parfois c'est un peu dur quand on a le nez dedans!^^  
>Sinon par rapport à une review qui m'a été laissée. Je me base sur le livre le plus possible ainsi que sur la version de 1995 que j'estime beaucoup plus fidèle au livre ainsi qu'à l'époque et que je préfère. C'est une histoire de goût, il y a sur ce site beaucoup de fics basée sur le film de 2005, donc je pense que les fans de Keira Knightley et Mattew MacFadyen trouveront leur bonheur !<em>

_Je vous annonce ici un chapitre où la vie de Pemberley se met lentement en place, tout comme ce sera le cas pour le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop sachez simplement que c'est vraiment la relation entre Darcy et Elizabeth qui m'intéresse et que je n'ai pas prévu moult périples._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 – La neige<p>

Darcy avait réglé la plupart de ses affaires avant le mariage afin d'être le plus présent possible lors de leur installation à Pemberley. Aussi put-il répondre à tout son courrier avant d'être appelé par John que sa femme avait envoyé.

Au souper, Elizabeth avait l'air un peu contrariée, mais son entrain prit le dessus et Darcy ne remarqua qu'une légère tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle présida la table avec toute la grâce des anciennes maîtresse de Pemberley, en y ajoutant une certaine fraîcheur, qui la rendit encore plus charmante aux yeux de son mari.

« Darcy, je dois reconnaître que je vous envie » lui confia le Colonel lorsqu'il se trouvèrent seuls.

« Je vous souhaite une égale félicité! Elizabeth me rend très heureux! » s'exclama Darcy en lui servant un verre de whisky.

« Je commence à me faire vieux, et je n'ai pas vos atouts pour attirer les femmes... » dit tristement le Colonel.

« Croyez-moi, ceux ne sont certes pas mes biens qui ont attiré Elizabeth! Je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle m'a épousé parce qu'elle m'aimait » s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

« Alors vous êtes encore plus chanceux que ce que je ne croyais! » après un moment à savourer leur whisky, il ajouta: « Je vais devoir retourner auprès de mes parents d'ici quelques jours et je suis content de vous laisser entre d'aussi bonnes mains! »

« Puis-je vous charger d'une invitation à venir à Pemberley pour toute la famille? J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils fassent sa connaissance! »

« Je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'ils l'auront rencontrée, ils s'enticheront d'elle au moins autant que moi, mais vous connaissez les bruits qui courent. » Darcy lui lança un regard indéchiffrable « Darcy, je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais sachez que les gens se posent beaucoup de questions sur les raisons de votre mariage. Vous êtes quelqu'un de puissant, de fortuné et de connu, après lequel toutes les femmes couraient. Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi vous avez choisi une parfaite inconnue et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas d'abord amenée à Londres »

« Pour l'ennuyer avec toutes ces mondanités, cela viendra bien assez tôt! »

« Darcy, vous devez être l'un des rares gentlemen d'Angleterre à ne pas vous soucier de ce que les gens pensent de vous! Je suis désolé cousin de vous parler aussi franchement. Mes parents ont du mal à accepter que vous ayez choisi une femme de « petite condition » comme ils disent. Ceux sont des gens censés, quand je leur aurai dit que vous êtes heureux, ils viendront vous rendre visite et alors accueilleront Elizabeth comme leur propre fille. Je sais que la patience n'est pas votre fort mais laissez-leur un peu de temps. »

Darcy savait, lorsqu'il avait demandé Elizabeth en mariage, que ce soit la première ou la seconde fois, qu'il risquait de se heurter à l'opinion générale. Bien que les familles Matlock et Darcy fussent en excellent terme, les origines de la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley étaient mal acceptées, ce qui avait blessé Darcy qui était très proche de son oncle et de sa tante. Le Colonel avait côtoyé la nouvelle épouse avant l'annonce du mariage et savait donc que c'était une femme pleine d'esprit, digne de Darcy. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien qui la recommandait auprès du reste de sa nouvelle famille et le peu de choses qu'on savait ne lui faisait pas honneur. Bien que son oncle et sa tante n'aient pas été aussi violents envers elle que Lady Catherine, Darcy avait dû accepter le fait qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'ils se fassent à l'idée qu'il avait épousé une femme sans noblesse ni fortune. Contrairement à Lady Catherine, il savait qu'avec un peu de temps ils approuveraient cette idée et considéreraient Elizabeth comme faisant partie de la famille. Aussi espérait-il que le Colonel leur ferait changer d'avis et qu'ils pourraient bientôt les recevoir à Pemberley.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les femmes au salon, Elizabeth et Georgianna discutaient gaiement. Il fut heureux de voir qu'Elizabeth ferait une parfaite sœur pour Georgianna. Elles n'avaient que quelques années d'écart et Darcy espérait que chacune ferait pour l'autre une compagne lorsqu'il devrait partir s'occuper de son domaine.

Il demanda à sa femme de jouer au piano, celle-ci accepta et il put remarquer qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue. Georgianna les enchanta ensuite à la harpe. Fatigués qu'ils étaient du voyage, ils ne veillèrent pas tard.

Darcy frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entrez » l'invita Elizabeth. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, en train de se brosser les cheveux. Elle portait une délicate chemise de nuit blanche qui mettait en avant son teint de porcelaine. « Bonsoir » fit-elle sans se retourner.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre devant sa beauté « vous m'avez parue contrariée au souper, est-ce que quelque chose ne vous convient pas? » demanda-t-il. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse passa devant les yeux de sa femme.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. » fit-elle en souriant.

« Mrs. Darcy, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras. Elle alla se blottir contre lui.

« Je vous remercie, mais pour l'instant j'ai l'honneur d'avoir mon mari qui me rend visite alors je vais profiter de sa présence » dit-elle fougueusement en levant son regard déterminé vers lui. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était plutôt petite et qu'elle ne pouvait l'embrasser sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui signifiait que son geste aurait forcément ce but. Il décida cependant qu'il n'essaierait pas de voir ce soir si sa femme oserait l'embrasser et lui facilita le travail en se penchant vers elle. Bien qu'il sut quelle genre de sensations il allait ressentir, il trouva ce baiser encore plus délicieux que tous les précédents.

« Mr. Darcy, Darcy, réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous » il se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, celle-ci les cheveux défaits, la chemise de nuit à peine remise parcourait toute la chambre très excitée.

« Que se passe-t-il? Quelle heure est-il? Allez-vous bien? » demanda-t-il, inquiet pour sa femme.

Elle lui prit le bras et le mena à la fenêtre. « Regardez toute cette neige, n'est-ce pas magnifique? »

La neige était tombée brutalement pendant toute la nuit, recouvrant l'ensemble des terres d'un manteau blanc. Il sourit de sa candeur puis regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait sur un petit buffet.

« Que faites-vous? » lui demanda sa femme.

« Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, je vais aller me préparer. »

« Ne voulez-vous pas rester un peu regarder le paysage avec moi? » demanda-t-elle.

Il alla chercher la robe de chambre de sa femme et la lui passa sur les épaules puis se vêtit de la sienne. Il lui proposa alors le bras et l'emmena par le petit couloir. Il la fit alors entrer dans sa chambre.

C'était une très grande pièce aux murs bleus auxquels était assorti un majestueux lit à baldaquin. La pièce était spacieuse et contenait une grande cheminée, un petit canapé placé devant ainsi qu'un petit bureau. Les rideaux encadraient de grandes vitres qui donnaient sur un large balcon qui surplombait la rivière. Darcy la mena à la fenêtre et lui montra la vue. De sa chambre on voyait non seulement la rivière mais également une grande partie du jardin, cachée par un bosquet chez Elizabeth. Il se mit derrière elle et l'enlaça tandis qu'ils admiraient le paysage. Tout était blanc et calme. Il y avait déjà quelques traces de lapins et d'oiseaux qui complétaient ce tableau champêtre. La rivière était gelée et tout était silencieux, la neige tombait lentement augmentant le manteau de neige qui recouvrait déjà le paysage. Machinalement il regarda l'horloge de la chambre et remarquant l'heure qu'il était suggéra à sa femme de retrouver sa chambre, il était inutile d'alarmer la maisonnée le premier jour par l'absence de la maîtresse.

« Merci pour ce délicieux moment Mr. Darcy ; Pemberley est magnifique sous la neige! » dit-elle avant de regagner sa chambre, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard par la fenêtre.

« Que diriez-vous d'une promenade en traîneau cet après-midi? » proposa Darcy pendant le déjeuner en voyant Elizabeth et Georgianna intarissables au sujet de la neige. Ces dames quoique redoutant le froid parurent enchantées de la proposition et le Colonel se proposa d'être de la partie. On attendit que la neige fût moins forte puis on commença à se préparer.

« Mr. Darcy, pardonnez-moi je ne suis pas encore prête. » commença Elizabeth en voyant Darcy entrer dans sa chambre suivi de John « Fanny, voudriez-vous bien aller chercher mes bas de laine s'il vous plaît? » dit-elle en s'adressant à la femme de chambre. « J'ai bien peur que les hivers en Hertfordshire n'aient pas été si froid... » ajouta Elizabeth pensive en regardant la fenêtre.

Darcy, enchanté d'entendre cette remarque, bien qu'elle ait été dites plus pour elle-même que pour les deux hommes qui étaient dans la pièce, s'exclama « Permettez-moi de vous aider à vous habituer aux froids du Nord » en faisant signe à son valet d'approcher.

John s'avança portant un gros carton qu'il posa sur le lit, Darcy l'ouvrit sous les yeux suspicieux de sa femme et lui dévoila une cape de fourrure blanche.

« Mr. Darcy, c'est un cadeau magnifique, je ne peux accepter! »

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous John, » dit Darcy, puis il continua lorsqu'ils furent seuls « Mrs. Darcy, Elizabeth, pourquoi ne pourrais-je vous offrir le monde? Un cadeau magnifique pour la femme merveilleuse que vous êtes, comment pourriez-vous refuser? »

« Vous m'offrez déjà tant Darcy, et moi je n'ai rien en échange... » commença sa femme.

« Vous avez accepté de m'épouser, faisant de moi le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai été égoïste toute ma vie et maintenant que je veux être généreux avec vous, vous me l'interdisez. Mrs. Darcy soyez logique, laissez-moi me ruiner pour vos beaux yeux! » s'exclama Darcy. Il prit ensuite la cape du carton et la posa sur les épaules de sa femme.

« Je l'ai commandée au moment même où j'ai su que nous irions à Pemberley après le mariage ! S'il vous plaît, ne me privez pas du plaisir de vous admirer. » dit-il d'un ton cajoleur, sachant qu'il parviendrait à ses fins.

« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est la cape que vous admirerez et non moi! »

« Soit! Nous voilà parvenus à un accord! » s'exclama joyeusement Darcy.

La vie fut ralentie pendant quelques jours à cause de la neige, les nouvelles arrivaient avec un ou deux jours de retard et les affaires allaient plus lentement. Cela permit à Darcy d'emmener sa femme visiter l'ensemble des terres en traîneau. Parfois ils étaient seuls, parfois accompagnés de Georgianna ou du Colonel. Elle remplissait ses fonctions de maîtresse de Pemberley en apportant aux plus miséreux quelques vivres. Leur traîneau sillonnait tout le domaine, tous deux avaient un goût particulier pour les promenades et planifiaient ensemble les sorties qu'ils pourraient faire à pied lorsque le temps serait plus clément. Le Colonel resta quelques jours avec la famille Darcy puis s'en alla dans le sud voir sa propre famille lorsque la neige fut suffisamment gelée pour que les routes soient praticables.

Le premier dimanche, Elizabeth devait être présentée au pasteur de Kympton. Darcy savait qu'ils seraient le centre des regards lors de l'office car ils étaient les personnes les plus importantes de la contrée. La famille Darcy était assez généreuse envers l'Église et était assez puissante dans ce domaine et toute la région se demandait qui pouvait être la nouvelle maîtresse. Kympton était la principale paroisse autour de Pemberley et celle à laquelle se rendait d'habitude la famille Darcy. Mr. Johns était là depuis trois ans et connaissait peu Darcy car celui-ci était rarement à Pemberley et invitait encore plus rarement le pasteur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, il était marié depuis deux ans et avait une petite fille. Il était très pragmatique et ordonnait ses sermons comme ils avaient organisé sa famille, sa maison ou ses comptes. Darcy l'avait choisi pour son caractère ordonné, qui, bien qu'un peu excessif, ne le rendait pas ridicule. Il faisait toujours des sermons clairs et qui ne s'éternisaient pas, ce qui faisait qu'il était écouté et apprécié par l'assemblée.

Les Darcy arrivèrent un peu en avance et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place, au premier rang. Pendant toute la célébration, il sentit les regards posés sur eux ainsi que la gêne d'Elizabeth mais il savait qu'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était car le moindre de leurs mouvements était observé.

A la sortie le pasteur les attendait pour les saluer. Après les échanges d'usage, Mrs. Darcy invita Mr. Johns et sa femme pour le thé le mardi, le libérant ainsi pour qu'il salue le reste de ses paroissiens. S'en suivirent quelques présentations à certains paroissiens que Darcy connaissait de loin.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé toutes ces mondanités inutiles » dit Darcy à sa femme et à sa soeur dans le carrosse au retour.

« Je pense que Mr. Johns sera un gentil voisin très dévoué. » dit gentiment Georgianna.

« Nous découvrirons cela mardi, je pense en effet qu'il sera attentionné. Qui sont exactement les Misses Hutler que vous m'avez présentées? » ajouta Elizabeth.

« Ce sont deux vieilles filles. Elles sont soeurs et vivent entre Pemberley et Lambton. Ce sont les tantes d'une des cuisinières de Pemberley. Aussi sont-elles toujours très reconnaissantes avec moi d'avoir embauché leur nièce. »

« Nous pourrons les inviter un jour. » se hasarda Elizabeth, connaissant les réticences de son mari pour tout ce qui ressemblait à des mondanités ou même de la mauvaise compagnie.

« Elles sont très bavardes vous savez »

« Pour deux vieilles filles, cela ne m'étonne guère! Et qui étaient les Basting? »

« Un couple assez aisé de commerçants qui espèrent un jour pouvoir égaler Pemberley avec leur modeste maison. » dit Darcy avec un certain air de dédain.

« Eh bien nous pourrions les aider en leur montrant l'intérieur de la maison. »

« Avez-vous prévu d'inviter tous nos voisins? » demanda Darcy surpris et inquiet que sa femme fut sérieuse.

« Eh bien, si cela peut vous permettre de vous entraîner à parler à des étrangers et des gens différents, cela me semble une excellente idée. De plus n'est-ce pas mon rôle de rencontrer nos voisins? » bien qu'elle fut sérieuse, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine de son mari. Elle ne lui imposerait jamais des invités qu'il ne désirait pas mais pensait cependant que Pemberley devait apparaître comme une demeure accueillante, que ce fût pour leurs amis ou leurs voisins. Ne souhaitant pas torturer son mari, elle ajouta: « Mais nous avons déjà invité Mr. et Mrs. Johns mardi, nous verrons ensuite. »


	4. Chapter 4 Lydia Wickham

_Bonjour, voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Je n'en suis pas extrêmement satisfaite mais j'ai beau le lire et le relire, je ne vois pas comment l'améliorer. Bref je vous le poste ainsi, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout de même un peu._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. (pour celles et ceux qui préfèrent il y a toujours mon mail )_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 – Lydia Wickham<p>

Mr. Darcy avait eu beaucoup de travail la veille et avait donc dormi seul dans sa chambre pour ne pas déranger sa femme en pleine nuit lorsqu'il eût terminé. Il avait peu dormi et mal dormi et sentait à quel point la présence de sa femme était importante pour lui. Après avoir fait rapidement sa toilette, il chassa sa mauvaise humeur en se disant qu'il reverrait bientôt celle qu'il aimait et qui lui avait tant manquer. Il emprunta le petit couloir, s'empêchant de courir malgré sa hâte de la retrouver. Il frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes et avoir frappé plusieurs fois, il se résigna à aller déjeuner, triste de ne pouvoir être seul avec elle avant ce soir. En s'approchant de la salle à manger, il entendit des rires. Il sourit à l'idée de voir les deux femmes de sa vie.  
>Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les rires cessèrent aussitôt. Elles le saluèrent par une révérence silencieuse, il fit également la référence et les regarda avec un sourire. Elizabeth lui rendit un sourire fatigué bien qu'éclatant avant de se rasseoir Georgianna baissa la tête et rougit.<p>

« J'ai peur d'interrompre vos confidences, mesdames ! »

« Oh non, Georgianna me racontait quelques épisodes de votre enfance. »

« Mrs. Darcy, s'il vous plaît... » demanda la timide Georgianna, soulevant la curiosité de son grand frère, _qu'avait-elle bien pu lui dire ?_

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » demanda alors Elizabeth, le coupant dans ses souvenirs.  
>Elle regarda Georgianna, la jeune fille lui sourit timidement puis s'excusa et sortit de la pièce, encore rouge.<br>Heureux d'être seul avec sa femme, Darcy opta pour la vérité : « Non, j'ai travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit et j'ai mal dormi pendant le peu de temps qu'il me restait. Et vous ? »

« J'ai également mal dormi » fit-elle en baillant.

Il rencontra son regard et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'il n'aimait pas dormir loin d'elle. Elle répliqua qu'elle était dans le même cas. Pourtant il avait eu beaucoup à faire et ne voulait en aucun cas la déranger si tard.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas dérangée ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une telle chaleur qu'il sentit son cœur bondir et virevolter dans sa cage thoracique. Elizabeth baissa les yeux à peine avoir dit cette phrase. Il lui sourit, partageant ses pensées.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à recommencer. S'il doit y avoir cependant une prochaine fois, je ferai intrusion dans votre chambre à une heure tardive. Il semble que ma tante avait raison et que vous m'avez belle et bien ensorcelé ! »  
>Darcy avait toujours été fier de s'être toujours comporté en parfait gentleman et d'être considéré ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Elizabeth, il regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou lui parler aussi franchement qu'il l'aurait voulu, soumis comme il était à la bienséance.<br>Le son du piano interrompit leur mutuelle contemplation. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché de sa femme lors de leur échange. Il lui prit la main, la baisa et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, voulant couper court à toute tentation.

« Georgianna se réjouit de votre présence et je suis content de savoir que vous ne serez pas seule lorsque je devrez traiter de mes affaires. »

« En tant que maîtresse de Pemberley, j'ai également des obligations et j'ai peur qu'elle ne reste seule trop longtemps certains jours. »

Il lui demanda alors si elle voulait reprendre les cours de piano. En voyant ses yeux si espiègles briller, il avait déjà pris sa décision, quoi qu'elle puisse répliquer pour refuser. Elle invoqua ses devoirs de maîtresse d'un grand domaine. Il lui affirma qu'elle trouverait le temps et qu'il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

« Vous êtes très généreux. » lui dit-elle alors avec un large sourire, plein de remerciements silencieux.

Le courrier fut apporté. Il s'assombrit en voyant un bon nombre de lettres d'affaires qui le retiendraient loin de sa femme. Cependant la réaction de celle-ci fut pire, elle pâlit en reconnaissant l'écriture d'une des lettres qui lui furent apporter.

« Mr. Darcy, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois m'occuper de ma correspondance et remplir mes devoirs de maîtresse de maison ! » dit-elle avec un entrain qu'elle feignait.

« Je suis fier de vous ! J'ai moi aussi beaucoup à faire. Je serai dans mon bureau si vous désirez me voir. » dit-il avec le sourire le plus éclatant dont il était capable, bien qu'il fût inquiet de la pâleur de sa femme.

« Et moi dans mon boudoir ou dans le petit salon d'hiver avec Georgianna. »

Darcy était quelqu'un de raisonnable. Quoique cela lui coûtât de se séparer de sa femme, il savait que plus vite il aurait fini son travail et elle le sien, plus vite il pourrait la retrouver l'esprit tranquillisé de savoir qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et ainsi se passa la journée, chacun à travailler de son côté, réunit par la douce mélodie que le piano de Georgianna diffusait dans la maison.

Il quitta son bureau un peu en avance pour l'heure du thé afin de rendre visite à sa femme. Il frappa à la porte de son boudoir et fur heureux d'entendre une invitation à entrer.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous levez pas. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Bien au contraire, » elle lui sourit – comme ce sourire lui avait manqué ! « je suis contente que vous m'interrompiez d'affaires qui me causent quelques troubles. »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son air triste. Il prit un fauteuil et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Elizabeth, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout le monde se porte bien ? »

« Oui rassurez-vous, tout le monde est en excellente santé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste une lettre désagréable à rédiger. »

« Elizabeth, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Vous voir ainsi, si triste, si pâle, vous me faites souffrir ! »

« Oh Darcy, je ne veux pas vous blesser. Pouvons-nous en parler ce soir s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais avoir fini avant le thé. J'ai déjà négligé votre sœur trop longtemps aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis content que vous vous entendiez si bien. C'est une bonne chose pour elle qu'elle ait une figure féminine à qui se référer. »

« Il est certain que bien que vous appréciez énormément votre sœur, vous restez un grand frère un peu distant et autoritaire, même si je sais que c'est pour son bien. Elle est dans le salon de musique et sera très heureuse de vous voir. »

Il vit qu'il était inutile d'insister, qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas plus de ce qui l'inquiétait. Soucieux, il lui prit la main, la baisa et sortit, triste qu'elle n'ait pas plus confiance en lui. Il fut accueillit par le doux son de la harpe qui apaisa son cœur. Georgianna s'interrompit en le voyant entrer.

« Je serai très heureux de vous entendre jouer si vous le voulez bien. »

« Je vais terminer ce morceau. » dit-elle timidement.

« Georgianna, êtes-vous heureuse ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eût terminé et qu'elle se fût assise près de lui.

« Oh oui. Je suis tellement ravie de vous voir si comblé. Et Mrs. Darcy est une compagne très agréable ! »

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous appréciez. Elle vous estime beaucoup, vous savez. »

« Fitzwilliam, je m'excuse pour ce matin. »

« Pourquoi donc vous excusez-vous ? » demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

« Je racontais à Mrs. Darcy quelques unes de vos mésaventures quand vous étiez enfant. »

« Georgianna, Elizabeth est ma femme, il est donc normal qu'elle sache qui je suis. Et je suis sûre que vous aurez la délicatesse de ne pas raconter toutes mes bêtises contrairement à Papa qui n'épargnait aucune histoire ! »

Elle baissa la tête, triste.

« Georgianna, » commença-t-il prenant ces délicates mains dans les siennes « je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été présent pour vous. Je ne voulais pas que vous fussiez élevée avec la compagnie d'un grand frère austère et réservé. Je pensais que la présence d'une femme était meilleure pour vous. Je ... » il serra ses petites mains dans les siennes, ne sachant pas comment exprimer toute l'affection qu'il portait à sa sœur. « Georgianna, vous êtes une jeune fille magnifique et épanouie et je suis navré d'être passé à côté auparavant. J'aimerais que nous rattrapions le temps perdu maintenant que nous sommes à Pemberley. »

Il se leva et ouvrit à demi ses bras, elle sourit et vint s'y placer.

« Merci Fitzwilliam, je suis si contente d'être à Pemberley avec vous. »

Il se rassirent rapidement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, tous deux souriant. Darcy se leva pour accueillir sa femme.

« Avez-vous pu faire ce que vous vouliez ? » demanda Darcy, avec un regard plein d'angoisse.

« Oui, je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé le temps de finir. Et vous ? »

« Je serai malheureusement occupé jusqu'au souper. »

« Georgianna a de merveilleuses histoire à raconter pour patienter jusque là ! » La concernée baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr. Laquelle ai-je interrompu ce matin, Georgie ? »

« Je lui racontais une certaine partie de pêche. »

« Je vois, vous avez été très gentille de m'épargner ainsi. Sachez Elizabeth que je peux compter aveuglément sur ma sœur pour ne pas vous informer de toutes les folies que j'ai réalisées avec plus ou moins de succès. »

« Je présume que la plupart du temps vos expériences finissaient en catastrophes. »

« Oh non Mrs. Darcy, Fitzwilliam n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui fût répréhensible » s'exclama Miss Darcy, choquée par ce qu'insinuait sa sœur.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Elizabeth s'il vous plaît. Et vous avez bien entendu raison, votre frère est bien trop sérieux et raisonnable pour s'écarter du droit chemin. »

« Georgianna, ma femme se moque de moi. » expliqua Fitzwilliam à sa jeune sœur désorientée.

Il les quitta à regret pour continuer de gérer ses affaires et pourtant joyeux à la perspective d'être libéré de ses devoirs pour le souper.

Il trouva sa femme lisant une lettre, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Avez-vous reçu de bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Oui ! Cette lettre est de Jane. Elle me raconte son installation à Netherfield. Charles est très attentionné et ils sont très heureux. Maman est peut-être un peu trop présente et se permet d'expliquer à Jane comment elle doit gérer Netherfield. Les Hurst sont repartis pour la Saison et Miss Bingley rend la vie un peu dure à sa nouvelle sœur. »

« Bingley envisage en effet d'aller à Londres. Je crois que même sa bonne humeur commence à faiblir devant le caractère de votre mère. »

« Elle en a fait fuir plus d'un et vous le savez ! Cependant cette fois-ci, il aura le bonheur d'emmener sa femme avec lui ! »

« Elizabeth, je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe tant. Ne me faites-vous pas confiance ? » demanda Darcy, incapable d'attendre qu'elle aborde elle-même le sujet.

« Mr. Darcy, j'ai la plus grande confiance possible en vous. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce sujet car je voulais le régler moi-même et ne voulais en aucun cas que vous puissiez intervenir, ce que vous n'auriez manqué de faire, généreux comme vous êtes. »

Il comprit alors « Wickham » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Lydia m'a envoyé une lettre dès que nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles et une autre à mon arrivée à Pemberley. J'avais pourtant été très claire mais ce matin elle m'en a renvoyé une autre. J'ai donc dû être encore plus ferme. »

« Bien que je haïsse Wickham, Mrs. Wickham est votre sœur et je pense que nous devrions les aider. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé avant ? »

« Parce que nous ne devons pas les aider. Lydia est certes ma sœur, mais si nous commençons à aider financièrement deux êtres aussi prodigues que les Wickham, ils nous en demanderont toujours plus ! Et puis vous avez déjà tant fait pour eux. S'il vous plaît Darcy, je vous en ai parlé car je ne veux pas avoir de secret pour vous et parce que je savais que vous me voyiez inquiète, mais promettez-moi que vous me laisserez gérer cette affaire avec ma sœur comme je l'entends. »

« C'est entendu » _vous vous occuperez de votre sœur et moi je pourrais m'occuper de Wickham si besoin_ pensa-t-il, sur ce sujet il n'avait rien promis. « Vous m'en demandez beaucoup je trouve. Avec les Johns qui doivent venir demain. »

« Je me suis dit que le thé serait moins pénible et moins long que le dîner ou le souper. »

« Vous me voyez ravi que vous pensiez à moi ainsi. Êtes-vous prête pour la nuit ou dois-je vous laisser plus de temps ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Cela doit faire une heure que je suis prête. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué vous savez. »

« Vous aussi » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en s'allongeant à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.


	5. Chapter 5 Lord Dortworth

_Bonjour! Alors voilà mon dernier chapitre en date! N'hésitez pas à me soumettre votre oeil critique, c'est vraiment encourageant de se savoir lue! Merci d'ailleurs à tous pour vos reviews!_  
><em>Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, j'ai malheureusement des études assez prenantes...<em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 – Lord Dortworth<p>

Mr. Darcy était heureux. Janvier et février passèrent sans qu'il ne le remarqua. Elizabeth remplit ses devoirs de maîtresse de Pemberley à merveille. Elle fit la connaissance de la plupart des gens du voisinage. Elle eût même la gentillesse de ne pas imposer tous leurs voisins à son époux qui lui indiquait les jours où il visitait ses terres. Georgianna et Elizabeth suivaient toutes les deux des cours de piano. La maison résonnait de notes de piano et de harpe à longueur de journée. Il devait parfois laisser sa femme seule et était heureux d'entendre la mélodie du piano ou les éclats de conversations.  
>Il savait qu'il allait devoir partir pour s'occuper de son domaine. Il avait remis son voyage à la date la plus tardive possible mais depuis quelques jours il devait partir. Il se résigna à l'annoncer à sa femme un soir. Celle-ci réagit comme la femme d'un gentleman devait réagir, mais elle ne put ensuite s'empêcher de dire à son mari qu'il lui manquerait et qu'elle désirait vivement qu'il revienne vite. Il promit alors d'écrire le plus souvent possible.<br>Il partit donc le premier jour de mars après le breakfast. Elizabeth et Georgianna se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Le carrosse avançait lentement sur les routes gelées et il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un virage et qu'il ne puisse plus voir la maison. Son voyage ne devait pas durer plus d'une douzaine de jours. Il avait programmé avec son intendant de ne passer que le temps minimum nécessaire à chacun des endroits qu'il devait voir. Il voulait faire le tour de ses terres, regarder comment se portaient ses affaires et voir les modifications à apporter. Mr. Darcy savait qu'il était réputé pour la justesse de son jugement et pour l'équité qu'il accordait à tous ses employés. Il savait qu'attendre de ce genre de voyage, tout comme les gens qui allaient le recevoir savaient ce qu'il leur demanderait.  
>Ses lettres à Elizabeth et Georgianna étaient assez concises. Il y racontait ses journées, à savoir qui il avait vu et les décisions qu'ils avaient prises. Il leur disait également à quel point elles lui manquaient et sa hâte de rentrer. Les lettres d'Elizabeth racontaient la vie de Pemberley. Celle-ci profitait de l'absence de son mari pour inviter quelques voisins qui ennuyaient particulièrement le maître de maison. L'envie de Darcy de rentrer croissait à chaque lettre.<p>

Une semaine après son départ environ, il reçu des nouvelles d'un de ses amis, Lord Dortworth. Celui-ci venait de perdre son épouse en couche, alors qu'elle mettait au monde leur deuxième fils. Il savait que Darcy était dans la région et lui demandait s'il pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort à Grow Park, son manoir. Darcy était partagé entre son amitié pour Lord Dortworth et son envie de retrouver au plus vite Elizabeth. L'invitation ne la concernait nullement et il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle pour une durée plus longue que le nécessaire tout comme il trouvait impoli d'imposer la présence de sa femme à son ami.  
>Comme il traitait d'affaires depuis plusieurs années avec la famille Dortworth, il se résolut à aller lui rendre visite. Son projet était de le ramener avec lui à Pemberley si sa femme était d'accord. La lettre d'Elizabeth ne se fit pas attendre, comprenant que c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour revoir son époux, et connaissant l'amitié et les affaires qui liaient les deux hommes, elle accepta l'arrivée de Lord Dortworth, rajoutant en post scriptum qu'il pouvait venir avec ses enfants, ce à quoi Darcy n'avait pas du tout pensé.<p>

Lord Dortwoth était le fils unique d'une vieille famille noble qui était très liée à la famille Darcy du temps de feux Mr. Darcy. La famille avait perdu une grande partie de sa fortune dans un mauvais investissement en Amérique et il avait été contraint par ses parents à épouser la riche héritière de Grow Park afin de redorer le blason familial. Celle-ci lui avait donné un fils John, qui était né peu de temps avant le décès de Mrs. Darcy. Elle était cependant décédée quelques année après en mettant au monde une fille qui ne lui avait pas survécu longtemps. Lord Dortworth était un homme très raffiné, d'une excellente éducation, qu'un mariage forcé avait brisé. C'était un génie qui aimait les livres et la chasse. Il n'aimait pas les codes sociaux et de ce fait appréciait peu la vie en ville. Il s'était donc retiré avec son fils dans son manoir à la mort de sa femme, désireux d'éviter à tout prix d'avoir à nouveau sa vie dictée par la société. Étant plus âgé que Darcy d'une quinzaine d'années, les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié une dizaine d'année auparavant lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à prendre en charge le domaine familial et avait des affaires à régler dans la région. Quelques années après le décès de son épouse, Lord Dortworth était tombé amoureux d'une femme de petite noblesse sans grande fortune, qu'il avait épousée à la mort de ses parents. Elle lui avait donné deux fils, Thomas et Andrew, qui venait de naître. Lord Dortworth était donc un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui était fin d'esprit mais assez peu sociable dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des mondanités. Cependant, avec les gens dont il reconnaissait l'intelligence, c'était un parfait causeur et il savait se montrer d'une grande verve. Il vivait en réalité dans ce monde de livres et de chasse et n'avait jamais pu apprendre les règles de bonne conduite car celles-ci n'avaient pour lui aucun sens, ni aucune utilité.

Lorsque Darcy arriva, il fut reçu par Lord Dortworth lui-même et Darcy se réjouit de ne pas avoir retardé sa venue. Son ami était en effet très amaigri et semblait épuisé.

« Darcy, cela fait bien longtemps, » dit-il en serrant la main de son ami.

Lord Dortworth envoya chercher ses garçons lorsque Darcy revint au salon. John était un jeune homme qui commençait à prendre de l'assurance. Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec sa belle-mère, ce qui avait augmenté son espièglerie et son esprit d'indépendance. Il était cependant très attaché à son père. Il venait de terminer ses études et allait commencer à apprendre à gérer le domaine de son père dont il allait hériter. Thomas était un petit garçon un peu pleurnichard, et Andrew et lui furent rapidement ramené à la nursery par la nourrice tandis que John resta sagement avec les deux hommes.

« Darcy, je suis bien désolé d'avoir raté votre mariage, vous savez avec la grossesse d'Aliénor ça n'était vraiment pas possible. »

« Oui je comprends tout à fait. » voulut le rassurer Darcy.

« Il paraît que vous avez épousé un très belle femme. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! »

« Eh bien, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition mon ami. J'étais parti pour un voyage d'environ douze jours afin de parcourir rapidement mes terres pour être sûr que tout est en ordre lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre. Je suis un jeune marié, très épris et donc je vous propose de venir avec moi à Pemberley. Vous pourrez ainsi rencontrer mon épouse et je pourrais être auprès d'elle. Qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda Darcy, incertain de la réaction de son ami face à une proposition si directe.

« Mon ami, quel monstre je suis de vous éloigner ainsi de votre femme, vous n'auriez pas dû venir ! Quant à aller à Pemberley, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Vous pourriez venir avec vos garçons, Mrs. Darcy et moi serions ravis de vous avoir comme hôte. »

« Je ne pense pas que je serez de très bonne compagnie »

Darcy argumenta un peu et fut heureux de voir son ami accepter. Il se réjouit encore plus en entendant Lord Dortworth donner des ordres afin de partir le plus tôt possible.

Lorsque Darcy descendit de carrosse, il courut presque au salon où Georgianna et Elizabeth l'attendaient avec impatience. Il alla faire un tendre baisemain à sa femme dont le sourire éclatant lui avait tant manqué avant de saluer sa sœur.

« Quel plaisir de rentrer chez soi, n'est-ce pas Darcy ? » s'exclama Lord Dortworth qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

« Mrs. Darcy, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer enfin, votre mari m'a beaucoup parlé de vous! » ajouta-t-il en saluant l'intéressée.

« Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, bien que j'eusse préféré que ce fut dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Oui vous avez raison, mais je me réjouis de cette visite! Miss Darcy, comment allez-vous? » dit-il alors en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi Dortworth, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! »

« C'est bien naturel mon cher ami. Mrs. Darcy je vous présente mes fils : John, Thomas et Andrew Dortworth »

« Enchantée »

Elizabeth emmena alors Lord Dortworth dans les appartements qu'elle lui avait fait préparés.  
>Le souper fut ensuite servit et les voyageurs, lassés de leur journée ne veillèrent pas tard.<p>

« Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué » dit Darcy dès qu'il entra dans la chambre de sa femme.  
>« Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas manqué du tout ! Avec le piano, la compagnie de Georgianna et les visites aux voisins, je n'ai même pas trouvé le temps de m'ennuyer de vous ! » répliqua une Elizabeth souriante.<br>Darcy sentit une pointe de tristesse en entendant cela. Mais Elizabeth ne joua pas longtemps le rôle de l'indifférence qu'elle feignait et s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux.  
>« Chaque jour, votre humour, votre générosité, votre gentillesse, vos attentions, votre regard m'ont manqué. Dès le matin vous n'étiez pas à mes côtés, le lit me semblait vide, je descendais seule et ne trouvait que Georgianna pour le breakfast. Toute ma matinée, je vous attendais comme si je ne pouvais pas vraiment vivre cette matinée sans vous, et l'après-midi c'était la même chose. Je partais me promener dans le jardin, seule en espérant vous trouver derrière chaque bosquet. Puis le thé venait, vous ne descendiez pas de votre bureau, le regard désolé d'avoir dû nous négliger toute la journée pour affaires. Et ainsi se passaient la soirée et le souper. Ensuite je montais tôt me coucher, sachant que sans votre présence à mes côtés je dormirais mal. Mais même sachant que vous ne seriez pas là, j'avais l'espoir juvénile en poussant la porte de ma chambre de vous voir face à moi – comme vous êtes là – m'attendant. Puis une fois couchée, j'espérais toujours entendre vos pas depuis votre chambre jusqu'à la mienne. Le silence me pesait tout comme l'immensité de ce lit. Et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, comme s'il manquait quelque chose pour que je puisse respirer normalement. » Elle mit sa main sur la joue de son mari et continua « Je vous aime, et même si mon vœu est impossible, j'aimerais que vous ne partiez plus jamais ! »<br>Darcy avait senti son cœur se gonfler en entendant une telle déclaration. Se pouvait-il qu'il aimât Elizabeth encore plus qu'avant ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils fussent si liés que toute absence leur était impossible ? Il voulait lui promettre que plus jamais il ne la quitterait, il voulait lui aussi qu'elle soit toujours à côté d'elle. Il mit alors sa grande main sur la petite joue d'Elizabeth et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il voulait lui montrer également à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point elle faisait parti de sa vie. Et ils rattrapèrent ses douze jours perdus, se redécouvrant l'un l'autre.

Elizabeth se montra une hôtesse très attentionnée. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Lord Dortworth, appréciant particulièrement sa franchise et son désintéressement envers les bonnes manières. Il choquait très souvent Georgianna et son fils aîné en critiquant notamment le pasteur, qu'il trouvait « beaucoup trop logique pour être humain ». Lord Dortworth s'était entiché de la jeune femme, tant parce qu'il pouvait parler des heures littérature avec elle et parce qu'il appréciait son espièglerie et son esprit. Elizabeth se fit une joie de se promener avec lui dans la propriété ou de l'entretenir sur la littérature le soir lorsque son mari devait travailler. Elle aimait également beaucoup de temps avec les jeunes Thomas et Andrew dont elle aimait s'occuper en compagnie de la nourrice. John et Georgianna, qui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, étaient ravis de partager des souvenirs et de passer du temps ensemble. Alors que la jeune fille l'impressionnait avec ses talents au piano et à la harpe, lui se faisait remarquer par son esprit d'indépendance et ses qualités de causeurs.  
>Voir des amis et être ainsi occupé aida Lord Dortworth à songer à prendre soin de lui et à reprendre petit à petit goût aux petits plaisirs de la vie. Sa femme lui manquait et il arrivait certains jours qu'il n'afficha pas le franc sourire auquel toute la maisonnée était habituée mais Darcy ou Elizabeth l'occupait et il retrouvait sa joie de vivre.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Miss Bingley

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de prendre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, sachez que je tiens à les relire énormément afin d'être sûre de ce que j'écris. De plus petite nouveauté, ce chapitre (et j'espère que les suivants le seront également) a été relu ! Merci à K. avec qui je partage une très belle amitié depuis cinq ans maintenant !_

_Alors ce chapitre amorce l'arrivée de plusieurs événements, il y a une grande introspection (vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'aime bien ça^^), mais cette fois-ci je change de point de vue ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews ! Je réponds (même si parfois je mets du temps). Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça me booste à continuer d'écrire. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 – Miss Bingley<p>

Lorsque Charles avait annoncé en septembre 1811, qu'il avait décidé de s'installer dans le Hertfortshire, quel n'avait pas été le mécontentement de Caroline Bingley.  
>Certes Louisa et elle avait insisté depuis quelques mois pour que leur frère les emmène à la campagne en cette saison. Quoi de plus déprimant en effet de rester à Londres alors que toutes les bonnes familles de la société anglaise étaient dans leurs maisons de campagne. Mais quelle idée d'aller dans le seul comté n'abritant aucune de ces familles ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt choisi un appartement à Lyme, Brighton ou Bath, où Caroline était sûre de retrouver bon nombre de ses connaissances ? Il était temps que Louisa et elle s'occupent de trouver une épouse de la haute société pour leur frère. S'il continuait à être célibataire, il aurait tôt fait de les emmener en exil en Irlande !<br>Cependant lorsqu'il fut plus tard précisé que Mr. Darcy les accompagnerait, Caroline changea d'opinion du tout au tout. Quoi de mieux qu'une société rustre et campagnarde pour mettre en avant son élégance, sa féminité et son éducation. Quoi de mieux en effet que le dégoût de la société du Hertfortshire pour passer plus de temps ensemble à Netherfield Park. De plus Darcy paraissait très sombre depuis quelques temps, elle serait là pour le distraire et gagnerait ainsi ses faveurs !

Miss Bingley, de quelques années plus âgée que son frère, avait toujours vu d'un mauvais œil son esprit distrait et ses coups de tête. Ayant été élevée dans le même pensionnat que sa sœur, elle était restée proche de Louisa après le mariage de celle-ci. Cependant elle avait dû aller vivre avec Charles à la majorité de celui-ci et en avait été fortement énervée. Celui-ci ne prêtait aucun intérêt pour les mondanités ni les clubs. L'heureux caractère de Mr. Bingley était bien la seule chose qui le recommandait et Caroline était à chaque fois surprise de le voir autant apprécié, sachant qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur cela et qu'il ne cherchait nullement à plaire.  
>Quelle n'avait pas été d'ailleurs la surprise de Caroline lorsque Charles avait parlé de son grand ami Darcy. Mr. Darcy était connu non seulement pour être l'un des partis les plus convoités de toute l'Angleterre mais aussi pour être un parfait gentleman. <em>Comment Charles avait-il pu gagner les faveurs d'un tel homme ?<em> Mais elle avait surtout vu d'un très bon œil une telle amitié qui ne pouvait que l'aider à conquérir le cœur du jeune homme – n'était-elle pas en effet la sœur de son meilleur ami? – et ainsi faire le plus beau des mariages de la haute société ! Malgré des avances assidues et on ne peut plus claires, Miss Bingley avait tenté en vain à séduire le taciturne Mr. Darcy depuis près de trois ans.

Lorsque Charles revint chercher ses sœurs, Mr. Hunt et Mr. Darcy, après les premières installations à Netherfield, celui-ci était enchanté de sa nouvelle situation. Il parlait sans relâche de la courtoisie de Sir Lucas, de l'humour de Mr. Bennet et se disait impatient de rencontrer les demoiselles Bennet dont on lui avait si souvent vanté la beauté. C'est donc avec une curiosité – très contenue, _évidemment_ – que Caroline pénétra dans la salle de bal du Red Lion, secondée par Louisa. Un regard circulaire sur la salle la rassura sur l'élégance de sa toilette et sur la supériorité de son éducation. Les femmes paraissaient danser sans grâce pour la plupart, et portaient des robes démodées de plusieurs années ! Mais c'est surtout lorsqu'elle vit tous les regards affamés des mères de famille vers son frère que son mépris fut le plus grand. Un coup d'œil à Louisa lui confirma que sa sœur avait également remarqué. _Heureusement que ses deux sœurs prennent soin de lui !_ Elle fut ensuite invitée à danser par Mr. Darcy –_ il se rend enfin compte de sa supériorité, de la chance qu'il aurait de l'avoir pour femme !_ Malgré une invitation aussi encourageante, il la dédaigna ensuite rapidement pour aller seul dans un coin de la pièce observer les gens. Charles en profita pour présenter à ses sœurs Miss Bennet et sa sœur, Miss Elizabeth. Caroline dut reconnaître la beauté de l'aînée et fut totalement charmée par sa gentillesse. Miss Elizabeth ne semblait pas aussi impressionnée par les toilettes et l'élégance des deux femmes vexée, Caroline ne lui adressa plus la parole.  
>Il fallut quelques semaines pour que Caroline se rende compte de l'effet qu'Elizabeth avait sur les hommes. La réflexion que Darcy fit sur ses beaux yeux confirma le soupçon qu'elle avait eu de l'influence que cette femme pouvait avoir sur le sexe fort. Pas un dîner ne s'était passé sans qu'elle fasse de remarque impertinente ou qu'elle se moque de l'une ou l'autre de ses connaissances. Et pourtant, cet esprit si inférieur et mal éduqué plaisait ! Petit à petit elle voyait le regard que Darcy posait sur Miss Elizabeth changer. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour qu'il pose un jour un tel regard sur elle ! Absorbée par sa jalousie, elle mit en avant le mariage désastreux que son frère envisageait avec Miss Bennet auprès de Louisa puis de Mr. Darcy afin de les éloigner tous deux du Hertfortshire. Que son frère ait les moyens de se marier à sa convenance, elle ne pouvait point le nier, mais qu'il ne cherche pas à s'élever dans la société lui était incompréhensible. Il fallait que Louisa et elle le mettent face à ce qu'il devait à sa famille et ses amis. Qu'il ne se laisse pas embobiner par les beaux sourires de Miss Bennet. Car si un tel mariage avait lieu, elle ne doutait pas que celui de Darcy suivrait sous peu ! Et il lui était impossible d'admettre une telle éventualité.<p>

Heureuse d'avoir réussi à empêcher deux mariages désastreux, Caroline profita de la Saison de 1812 pour se faire bien voir de ses amis londoniens et montrer ainsi à son frère et à Mr. Darcy ce qu'était une femme digne de leur rang. Et c'est sans l'ombre d'un soupçon qu'elle vit partir Mr. Darcy pour Rosings Park. Lorsque Charles lui appris que Miss Elizabeth avait oser se rendre à Rosings au même moment que Mr. Darcy, Caroline se mit dans une colère noire. Comment une fille d'une telle condition osait-elle prétendre au titre de maîtresse de Pemberley ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'en poursuivant Mr. Darcy elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait ?  
>Le retour d'un Darcy célibataire la rassura et elle partit toute heureuse en vacances à Pemberley, entourée uniquement de gens convenables, vacances qui lui permettraient, elle n'en doutait pas, de gagner le cœur d'un Darcy repenti de ce qu'il avait failli commettre.<br>Et Miss Bennet eut encore le culot de se présenter à Pemberley alors que Mr. Darcy y avait invité ses amis proches ! Et non seulement elle s'invitait à dîner mais en plus elle se liait d'une amitié toute calculée avec Georgianna, qui était le point faible de Darcy ! Caroline fut cependant ravie de la voir prendre la fuite ! Elle reconnaissait enfin qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans leur société, qu'elle n'était pas à sa place à Pemberley.  
>Le retour de Charles puis de Darcy à Netherfield ne l'inquiéta pas, ils devaient certainement fixer la rupture du bail avec le propriétaire.<br>C'est donc avec la plus grande légèreté qu'elle ouvrit la lettre de Charles, contenant selon elle la date de son retour, qu'elle apprit le mariage prochain de celui-ci. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Avec une telle alliance, elle ne pourrait jamais se marier avec une personne de son rang ! Son frère serait banni de la bonne société et elle aussi !  
>Que ne fut pas alors sa surprise de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de Charles, lui annonçant cette fois-ci le mariage de Mr. Darcy !<br>Caroline avait donc dû accepter qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis quatre ans. Elle était allée au double mariage de mauvaise foi et avait vu s'unir deux couples qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Pourquoi Charles avait-il loué Netherfield Park ? Aurait-il loué un appartement à Bath, Caroline aurait fait en sorte qu'il rencontre la bonne personne.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant Caroline devait supporter le voisinage de Mrs. Bennet qui se faisait un plaisir de rendre visite à Mrs. Bingley un jour sur deux. Ce qui l'obligeait bien entendu à lui rendre ses visites, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il fallait encore aller chez les Lucas et se faire inviter à être aidée dans la société par Sir Lucas. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'une femme comme elle ait besoin d'aide pour se présenter à Londres ? Comment un homme avec une telle femme et de tels enfants pouvait-il s'estimer supérieur en connections et en rang ? Il lui fallait de plus côtoyer quotidiennement Charles dont le calme et la joie l'exaspéraient. Comment faisait-il pour supporter une telle belle-mère ? Ainsi que ses belles-sœurs ? Entre l'une qui se prenait pour la femme la plus intelligente et la plus accomplie du Hertfortshire et l'autre qui ne pensait qu'aux militaires et au flirt ! Mais non Mr. Bingley se montrait toujours aimable et heureux de leur visite. Sans compter Jane qui se pavanait dans Netherfield, heureuse de profiter de son statut de maîtresse de maison.  
>Un petit mois s'était déroulé depuis ce qu'elle estimait être les deux mariages les plus catastrophiques du siècle. Caroline se réfugia à Londres où elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle participa à la Saison comme à son habitude, en y mettant peut-être un point tout particulier à se faire remarquer par sa distinction et son élégance. Mais les rumeurs fusaient sur le nouveau mariage de Mr. Darcy et Caroline se vit plusieurs fois questionnée sur la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley ainsi que sur la nouvelle Mrs. Bingley. Elle évita autant que possible le sujet, ne pouvant se permettre de donner ouvertement son avis sur les mariages de son frère et de son ami.<br>C'est sans doute ces questions qui éveillèrent chez Caroline une curiosité presque morbide pour savoir ce que devenait l'homme qu'elle avait rêvé d'épouser. Elle envoya donc une lettre à sa _très chère_ amie Georgianna pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et reçut en réponse une invitation à Pemberley, qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Mr. Darcy avait rencontré Bingley à la fin de ses études à Cambridge. Il avait tout de suite apprécié le jeune homme et avait fait en sorte de garder contact avec lui après son départ pour Pemberley. La famille Bingley tenait sa fortune d'un riche commerce de tissus monté dans les Indes et Darcy avait à l'époque persuadé son père de faire affaires avec feux Mr. Bingley. Affaires qui avaient été très florissantes et qui avaient rapprochées les deux familles. Cependant malgré toute l'affection qu'avait Darcy pour Bingley, il supportait mal les avances assidues de Caroline. Il avait beau avoir essayé de le lui faire comprendre, celle-ci ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il avait donc opté pour une ignorance un peu mesquine de la jeune femme qui continuait de lui tourner autour. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas caché son admiration croissante pour Miss Elizabeth, pensant ainsi lui montrer sa futilité. Ce qui avait malheureusement éveillé une jalousie sans précédent, dont il ne s'était défait qu'une fois officiellement fiancé. Caroline avait malgré tout été désagréable avec Elizabeth pendant les fiançailles et il avait été ravi de partir pour Pemberley, débarrassé enfin d'une femme pareille !  
>Le soir après que Georgianna avait mentionné son nom après avoir reçu sa lettre, Elizabeth proposa à Darcy de l'inviter à Pemberley.<br>« Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ! » s'était-il tout de suite exclamé.  
>« C'est la sœur de votre meilleur ami et ma belle-sœur, elle a sa place en tant qu'hôte de Pemberley ! » lui avait fait judicieusement remarquer sa femme.<br>« Elizabeth, cette femme vous déteste, elle ne s'est liée d'amitié avec Georgianna que pour essayer de se rapprocher de moi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire à Pemberley. »  
>« Sa visite ne m'enchante guère plus, mais ce serait irrespectueux de ne pas l'inviter. Et elle en profiterait pour mettre cette inconvenance en avant. Si le fait de l'avoir pour seule hôte vous déplaît, nous pouvons inviter d'autres amis. »<br>« Pensez-vous à quelqu'un en particulier ? »  
>« Eh bien, je crois qu'elle serait ravie de voir mon oncle et ma tante de Cheapside! » se hasarda Elizabeth. Darcy se mit à rire et l'attira à elle.<br>« J'ai décidément épousé une femme encore plus machiavélique que Caroline ! Quel ne serait pas son dégoût d'être abaissée à leur rang ! »  
>« Je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait rabaissée ! » s'exclama aussitôt Elizabeth « les Gardiner sont des commerçants mais ce sont des parents plus proches que Caroline ! »<br>« Et ce sont des gens bien plus agréables, » s'empressa d'ajouter Mr. Darcy, il se rendit compte que sa remarque avait été mal interprétée par sa femme et avait peur qu'elle eût cru qu'il considérait les Gardiner comme ses inférieurs « mais c'est ainsi que le verrait Caroline. »

Elizabeth resta un moment songeuse, Darcy lui prit la main, soucieux de lui avoir fait du mal, mais elle ajouta en le regardant dans les yeux :  
>« Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas l'époque de l'année où vous allez à Rosings ? »<br>Mr. Darcy se figea.  
>« Où voulez-vous en venir ? Je n'ai reçu aucune invitation pour aller à Rosings où je ne désire nullement aller et où je ne serais certainement pas reçu ! »<br>« Vous pourriez peut-être inviter votre tante et votre cousine,... » commença à proposer Elizabeth.  
>« Il n'en est pas question ! Cette femme s'est montrée d'une extrême violence et d'une impolitesse impardonnable. Elle ne sera pas la bienvenue chez nous tant qu'elle n'aura pas reconnu ses torts ! »<br>« Je vous trouve trop dur avec votre tante, elle ne cherche que votre intérêt ! »  
>« Oh non, vous vous méprenez ! Elle ne cherche que son propre intérêt ! Marier sa fille chétive qui ne trouvera jamais un mari et assurer ainsi la lignée des de Bourgh ! »<br>« Votre cousine n'y est pour rien, ne pouvez-vous pas l'inviter même si vous refusez d'inviter sa mère ? »  
>« Je me refuse à envoyer une quelconque lettre à Rosings Park, à chercher à renouer avec une telle famille, ou à montrer le moindre signe de vie à des personnes dont j'ai honte d'être apparenté ! »<br>« Mr. Darcy, je suis sûre que vous faites une erreur en rompant ainsi toutes vos connections avec votre tante. »  
>« Elizabeth, jamais je ne vous lirai la lettre que ma tante m'a écrite à l'annonce de ce qui était pour moi la plus grande et la plus heureuse nouvelle de ma vie. Mais sachez qu'il est inutile de revenir sur le sujet. Lady Catherine ne sera pas invitée à Pemberley ! ». Pour Mr. Darcy la discussion était close, il ne pouvait parler de sa tante sans penser à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait écrites sur Elizabeth au moment de l'annonce des fiançailles de son neveu. Il avait été profondément blessé par la violence de ses mots et considérait une telle offense comme impardonnable. Elizabeth avait dû sentir qu'il était inutile d'insister pour le moment car elle demanda confirmation d'avoir l'autorisation d'inviter son oncle et sa tante.<br>« Les Gardiner seront toujours les bienvenus à Pemberley et je serais ravi qu'ils se joignent à nous pour Pâques ».  
>« Et que pensez-vous d'inviter également les Hurst ? » Darcy fronça les sourcils « Cela me fait autant plaisir que d'inviter Miss Bingley mais quitte à devoir faire des invitations de convenance autant les regrouper, qu'en dites-vous ? »<br>« Je suis content que nous soyons dans votre chambre et que personne n'entende une telle opinion Mrs. Darcy ! Que penserait-on sinon d'une femme qui se force d'inviter des gens qu'elle n'apprécie pas et qui pour éviter ses devoirs de maîtresse de Pemberley préfère les regrouper ! ». En voyant le sourire gêné de sa femme dont les yeux regardèrent avec grand intérêt ses mains ainsi que la rougeur qui se peignit sur son visage, Mr. Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'il était déçu que sa femme ne soit pas une meilleure hôtesse. Puis heureux d'avoir pu taquiner Elizabeth, il rajouta qu'il avait décidément une femme très intelligente qui savait se défaire des corvées mondaines avec tact et qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce plan machiavélique. Elizabeth, comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, se mit à rire de bon cœur.  
>« Je commence à vous connaître parfaitement Mrs. Darcy »<br>« Et moi je commence à me dire que je ne vous connais pas si bien que ça et que je risque de regretter de vous avoir épousé. »  
>« Ce qui a été fait par Dieu ne peut être que défait par Dieu. Vous voilà obligée d'être ma femme. Plus sérieusement, que diriez-vous d'inviter également les Bingley ? »<br>Le sourire qui rayonnait déjà sur le visage de sa femme s'élargit encore. « Quelle bonne idée ! Nous allons avoir un très bon mois d'avril avec tous nos hôtes. J'irai parler avec Mrs. Reynolds dès demain matin pour que les chambres soient prêtes à temps et j'enverrai les invitations dans la soirée! »  
>« Je suis si fier de vous ! » s'exclama Darcy en voyant sa femme être une parfaite maîtresse.<p>

Des invitations furent envoyées aux Hurst et à Miss Bingley qui répondirent avec empressement. La réponse des Bingley fut plus sincère et plus agréable, Mr. et Mrs. Bingley se réjouissaient réellement de se rendre à Pemberley. Les Gardiner exprimèrent également leur joie de recevoir une telle invitation mais expliquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient accepter, Mr. Gardiner était en effet très pris par ses affaires. Il fut donc convenu que Mrs. Gardiner viendrait avec Catherine et que Mr. Gardiner les rejoindrait début juin où il resterait un moment avant de ramener sa femme et sa nièce à Londres.  
>Lorsque Lord Dortworth apprit l'arrivée de nouveaux invités, il se proposa de partir. Mais Elizabeth appréciait énormément sa compagnie et elle voyait d'un très bon œil l'amitié qui se liait entre Georgianna et John. Bien qu'elle s'entendît à merveille avec Georgianna, elle estimait qu'il fallait que la jeune fille s'entende avec des personnes de son âge. Il fut donc convenu que Lord Dortworth resterait encore quelques temps à Pemberley.<br>C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'Elizabeth se prépara à accueillir ses invités. Elle mit un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de ceux qu'elle chérissait et de ceux qui se feraient un plaisir de la juger.


	7. Chapter 7 Hospitalité

_Bonjour_

_Tout d'abord, milles excuses pour mon retard !_

_Je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, mais les vacances ont été fructueuses et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre (voire même le suivant?) ne sauraient tarder !_

_Ma seule véritable excuse sont mes études qui me prennent du temps, sans compter la lenteur avec laquelle j'écris qui n'aide pas ! _

_Sachez au moins que ce chapitre a été lu et relu par moi et par K. dont je remercie l'amitié et la foi en ma fic !_

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (vous avez souvent de bonnes idées^^) ou à m'envoyer un mail (phile19 ), ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

_Phile_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 - Hospitalité<p>

« Savez-vous Mrs. Darcy, que du temps où Pemberley avait une maîtresse de haut rang, celle-ci organisait chaque année un bal. La maîtresse de maison y invitait toutes ses nouvelles amitiés liées lors de la Saison ainsi que toutes les bonnes familles d'Angleterre et c'était le dernier événement qui réunissait toutes les grandes familles de la bonne société avant leur départ pour les maisons de campagne respectives »  
>« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy m'a informée de toutes les particularités qui se rapportaient au rôle de maîtresse de Pemberley. » répliqua froidement l'intéressée.<br>« Oh je n'en fais aucun doute ! C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayiez pas participé à la Saison...» s'exclama Caroline se tournant vers Darcy avec un sourire radieux.  
>Voilà deux semaines que leurs invités étaient arrivés, et Mr. Darcy commençait déjà à perdre patience : Miss Bingley ne ratait jamais une occasion pour déprécier sa femme, Mrs. Bingley ou Mrs. Gardiner bien qu'elle se montra d'une politesse exagérée avec Georgianna et lui-même, et n'adressa pas la parole à Lord Dortworth. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs se rappeler sans un sourire sa présentation à celui-ci !<br>« Miss Bingley, permettez-moi de vous présenter Lord Dortworth, un ami et voisin » s'était exclamée Elizabeth.  
>« Lord Dortworth, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos parents. Mon père les appréciait beaucoup ! » Caroline s'était empressée auprès de lui avec son plus beau sourire.<br>« Oh je les détestais, ils m'ont marié à une femme que je ne m'aimais point simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent et se refusaient à vendre leur titre, bien que, si mes souvenirs sont bons, votre père était en effet très intéressé pour l'acheter à l'époque. » Caroline, toute déconfite, était allée chuchoter dans un coin avec Louisa en lançant des regards peu cordiaux aux Darcy et aux Dortworth. Celui-ci s'était alors tourné vers Bingley pour lui proposer de lui donner son statut dont il n'avait que faire. Bingley et Darcy avaient alors affirmé qu'un tel titre ne valait rien s'il n'était décerné par la Couronne pour une bonne raison et Elizabeth n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner Lord Dortworth sur son titre, lui-même ne s'étant point rendu compte de son manque de tact.

« Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ce bal annuel » s'exclama Darcy en rentrant dans la chambre de sa femme ce soir-là. Il en avait plus qu'assez de Caroline et de ses remarques déplacées.  
>« Bonsoir Mr. Darcy » répondit calmement Elizabeth. Elle était assise à l'avant du lit et regardait posément son mari.<br>« Oh oui bonsoir, » répondit-il distraitement « il n'empêche, cette femme est détestable. Sous-entendre ainsi que vous n'êtes pas digne d'être la maîtresse de cette maison ! » il faisait des allers-retours devant le lit, trop énervé pour pouvoir s'asseoir près d'Elizabeth.  
>« Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? que je lui avoue que c'est Mrs. Reynolds qui m'en a informé ? Je trouve qu'elle est d'ailleurs mieux placée pour savoir tout cela, vous n'aviez que douze ans lorsque votre mère est décédée. »<br>« Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car, comme nous n'avons pas assisté à la Saison, ce bal n'avait aucun sens ! Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi nous l'avons invitée! »  
>« Si vous le voulez, blâmez-moi pour une telle invitation, après tout c'est moi qui vous l'ai suggérée » Elizabeth sourit, essayant que Darcy en fasse autant.<br>« La faute est totalement mienne, c'est moi qui ai accepté ! Oh Elizabeth, comment faites-vous pour supporter à longueur de journée qu'elle vous reproche d'être à la place qui est la vôtre ? » s'exclama Darcy en lui prenant les mains.  
>« Je pense à vous, et je sais alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis à ma place ! Et puis elle n'attend qu'une chose : que je fasse un faux pas et que j'admette mon incompétence à être votre femme ! »<br>« Ce qui ne pourra jamais arriver ! » Darcy sourit enfin.  
>« Et je vais vous donner encore une preuve de mon acharnement à être digne de vous ! Depuis trois semaines déjà Mrs. Reynolds et moi préparons le bal en question ! »<br>Darcy resta interdit. Il n'en avait rien su, et fut surpris que sa femme souhaite organiser un bal. Il lui serait reproché de ne pas avoir assisté à la Saison. Et ses connaissances étaient assez restreintes.  
>« Me désapprouvez-vous ? » s'inquiéta Elizabeth.<br>Darcy lui fit par des ses réticences. Mais Elizabeth fit judicieusement remarquer à son époux qu'il avait suffisamment de connaissances pour que Pemberley ainsi que toutes les auberges de la région soient au complet. Elle lui exprima également son désir de montrer qu'elle était attachée aux coutumes de Pemberley. Sans compter bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'elle montre au monde qui elle était.  
>Voyant sa femme déterminée et réaliste quant à sa réputation et les rumeurs qui circulaient certainement à son sujet, Darcy se réjouit encore une fois d'avoir épousé Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Aurait-il épousé une jeune femme de très bonne famille londonienne, celle-ci se serait empressée d'aller à Londres pour se montrer. Elle aurait crié haut et fort qui elle était, et ce serait faite détester par toute la bonne société. Alors qu'en invitant ceux qui allaient la juger à Pemberley même, en leur montrant à quel point elle convenait à être maîtresse de Pemberley, tout en ne se vantant point de l'avoir épousé, Elizabeth allait s'affirmer dans la haute société sans même s'en apercevoir. De plus les invités seraient choisis et seraient là en tant que proches ou amis de la famille Darcy, ce qui ne manquerait pas de leur inspirer respect et amitié. Darcy lui donna alors son accord pour continuer à organiser ces festivités.<br>« Puis-je savoir quand Mrs. Reynolds vous en a informé ? » demanda-t-il.  
>« Eh bien deux semaines avant l'arrivée de nos invités, elle m'a dit que c'était l'époque où un tel bal avait lieu et après avoir réfléchi un peu, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait ainsi clore l'invitation que nous leur avions proposée. »<br>« Je vois, toujours à l'affût pour vous débarrasser de vos invités ! Quoique, cette fois, je sois totalement de votre côté ! » Il lui sourit puis continua « Préférez-vous que je dorme dans mes appartements ce soir ? demain nous irons pêcher avec Bingley et Mr. Hurst, et je dois partir tôt. » Il savait à quel point Elizabeth se donnait du mal pour être une parfaite hôtesse.  
>« Je dois reconnaître qu'avoir des invités est assez fatigant. Lord Dortworth ne vient pas ? »<br>« Non, bien qu'il affectionne la chasse, la pêche ne l'attire guère »  
>« Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas, je me ferai une joie de causer un peu avec lui demain alors ! Ne voulez-vous pas rester encore un peu ? » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Darcy retourner à ses appartements.<br>« Je vous croyais fatiguée... »

Mr. Hurst était un homme assez fashionable, dont le niveau intellectuel n'égalait ni son appétit ni son intérêt pour les cartes, la chasse et la pêche. Aussi passa-t-il la journée du lendemain très concentré sur ses prises, dont il n'était pas peu fier. Mr. Darcy eut tout le loisir de discuter avec Bingley.  
>« Darcy, être votre hôte est un véritable plaisir ! Pemberley est décidément une demeure très agréable et Mrs. Darcy une parfaite hôtesse ! Dites-moi, auriez-vous changé d'avis ? Serait-il possible d'acheter enfin Pemberley ? »<br>« Voyons Bingley, vous connaissez déjà la réponse, pourquoi poser la question ? De plus sans l'hôtesse, la maison perdrait tout son charme.»  
>« Je dois le reconnaître ! » commença Bingley, il avait l'air assez gêné, il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu par personne d'autre que Darcy et dit « Je dois vous avouer que le voisinage des Bennet est <em>très<em> fatigant ! » Il rougit de sa propre audace et rajouta « Mr. Bennet est très bon avec nous, mes belles-sœurs sont charmantes et gentilles, tout comme Mrs. Bennet, mais peut-être l'était-elle un peu trop... »  
>« En avez-vous parlé à Mrs. Bingley ? »<br>« Je n'ose pas lui en toucher un mot, Jane est si douce et elle est si contente à chaque fois de recevoir sa famille. Et elle a l'air tellement attachée à Longbourn, où elle ne manque pas d'aller quotidiennement. »  
>« Peut-être voulez-vous que j'en parle avec Elizabeth, elles sont très proches... »<br>« Darcy, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Il me paraît évident que je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie à Netherfield, mais comment annoncer cela à Jane ? Ce changement risque de lui briser le cœur ! »  
>« Mrs. Darcy était triste de partir pour Pemberley, mais elle s'y est faite ! »<br>« Oui mais c'était Pemberley, vous comprenez maintenant ma question » dit-il en souriant faiblement.  
>« Voyons Bingley, vous n'avez aucun raison de vous ronger les sangs, vous n'allez pas être locataire toute votre vie, il est temps que vous achetiez ou que vous fassiez construire. L'architecte qui a dessiné Pemberley est décédé depuis longtemps mais je crois que sa descendance a repris l'affaire familiale... »<br>« Vous avez peut-être raison. Croyez-vous que nous devions tout de même rester dans le Hertfortshire ? »  
>« Faites comme bon vous semble, mon ami ! Je pense que vous devriez en parler à Mrs. Bingley !» Il se promit tout de même de regarder s'il n'y avait pas des terrains ou des demeures à vendre dans la région et d'en toucher un mot à Elizabeth.<br>« Vous avez sans doute raison ! »  
>Le reste de la journée se déroula près de la rivière, les femmes rejoignirent les hommes pour le dîner, on avait en effet installé le nécessaire pour faire un pique-nique à l'ombre des arbres. Miss Bingley fit des éloges de tout ce qui lui était présenté, appuyée par Mrs. Hurst et plus sincèrement par Mrs. Gardiner et Geogianna. Catherine était bien trop impressionnée pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Mr. Hurst énonçait à qui voulait l'entendre toutes les prises qu'il avait faites dans la matinée. Lord Dortworth était en grande conversation avec Georgianna et John. Jane et Elizabeth discutaient dans un petit coin un peu à l'écart des autres. Darcy essaya en vain d'attirer son attention, mais dû s'avouer vaincu par l'affection qui reliait les deux sœurs. Il continua à pêcher en début d'après-midi puis regagna son bureau où il avait de la correspondance à traiter. Il trouva une lettre du Colonel Fitzwilliam :<p>

_Mon très cher cousin,_

_J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve tous en excellente santé !  
>Pardonnez-moi d'avoir tardé à vous écrire, mais je préférais être rentré à Londres afin de pouvoir vous exprimer mes sentiments sans risque qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains.<br>Lady Catherine considère pour le moment que vous lui avez fait un affront irréparable en ne lui donnant aucun nouvelle depuis six mois. Voilà pourquoi elle ne vous a pas invité à Rosings Park pour les fêtes de Pâques – elle ne pouvait décemment manquer de vous y inviter, et se refusant d'y inviter Mrs. Darcy, il a bien fallu qu'elle trouve une excuse !  
>Je suis allé à Rosings au début du mois d'avril sa Grâce est de très méchante humeur et ne supporte plus d'entendre les noms Bennet et Darcy. Mr. Collins vient désormais seul rendre visite à Lady Catherine et, il semblerait qu'en l'absence de sa femme, il a pu exprimer son mécontentement envers ses cousines d'avoir manqué au devoir d'honneur qui était le leur de rester dans le milieu dans lequel elles étaient nées. Mr. Collins nie apparemment jusqu'à avoir voulu s'unir à une telle famille et déplore grandement le lien qui l'unit aux Bennet. Espérons que Mrs. Collins lui donnera un héritier afin qu'il n'ait plus rien à regretter. Son confinement devrait d'ailleurs avoir pris fin quand ma lettre vous parviendra, mais je pense que Mrs. Darcy en sera informée.<br>Je ne suis pas resté plus d'une quinzaine, Lady Catherine n'ayant pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis quant à votre mariage, et devenant de ce fait chaque jour plus irascible. Par ailleurs des rumeurs infondées sur des mouvements napoléoniens qui soulèveraient la France ont inquiété les généraux qui m'ont fait revenir à Londres. Je pourrai donc bientôt remonter vous voir.  
>Je me propose de m'arrêter à Matlock Grounds et de convaincre mes parents et peut-être même Richard de m'accompagner à Pemberley. Je crois que l'injustice de Lady Catherine envers Mrs. Darcy et vous aura raison de leurs réticences.<br>Votre dévoué cousin, etc._

_Colonel Fitzwilliam_

Darcy venait à peine de terminer sa lecture lorsqu'Elizabeth le rejoignit dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres, une lettre à la main.  
>« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant. Elle s'assit en face de lui, le visage inquiet.<br>« Une lettre du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui revient de Rosings Park. »  
>« Oh je vois, Lady Catherine irait-elle jusqu'à nier mon existence ? » demanda légèrement Elizabeth.<br>« Non, elle rejette la faute sur moi qui ne lui donne plus de nouvelles depuis six mois. »  
>« Je pense en effet que vous devriez écrire à Rosings, ne serait-ce que énoncer des banalités... »<br>« N'y comptez pas. De plus votre cousin joue contre vous et appuie tous les dires de sa Grâce. Écoutez, il exprime à ma tante « _son mécontentement envers ses cousines d'avoir manqué au devoir d'honneur qui était le leur de rester dans le milieu dans lequel elles étaient nées _». Comment ose-t-il ? » Il jeta de fureur la lettre sur son bureau.  
>« Mr. Darcy, mon cousin dépend entièrement de votre tante, il est normal qu'il cherche à être dans ses bonnes grâces. Et avec son confinement, Charlotte n'a pas pu surveiller ce qu'il disait ! Mais cela prendra bientôt fin ! Mrs. Collins vient de mettre au monde un garçon, Lewis, en hommage à sa Grâce je suppose ! » elle le regarda en souriant. Son sourire était contagieux. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Il savait à quelle point l'amitié de Mrs. Collins était importante pour sa femme.<br>« La mère et l'enfant se portent-ils bien ? » il se détendit un peu.  
>« Oui, je suis vraiment contente pour eux. Charlotte aura une belle occupation ! »<br>« Il faut dire qu'avec leurs moyens ils ne pourront se permettre d'avoir une nourrice, ni plus tard une gouvernante. »  
>« Je pense que Charlotte sera ravie de s'en charger, et puis ils ont deux servantes, l'une d'elles pourra l'aider un peu. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais eu de gouvernante ! »<br>Elizabeth regarda alors son mari, son regard était indéchiffrable, comme si elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il fallait dire.  
>« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Elizabeth ? »<br>Elle fronça les sourcils.  
>« Mr. Darcy, je sais quelle position vous avez dans la société, je sais aussi que j'ai des obligations et des devoirs. Je me demandais seulement si... » elle se mordit les lèvres, comme si elle n'osait pas parler.<br>« Qu'y a-t-il ? Elizabeth, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, voyons ! » Il s'était levé et faisait le tour de son bureau pour prendre les mains de sa femme dans les siennes. Il la fit se lever et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.  
>« Eh bien, j'aimerais beaucoup participer à l'éducation de nos enfants. Je veux dire,... » elle baissa les yeux et ajouta « je sais qu'ils auront nourrice et gouvernante mais aurais-je le droit de les voir, de leur parler, de jouer avec eux ? » elle lui lança alors un regard encore plus déterminé que ceux dont il avait l'habitude.<br>« Voyons Elizabeth, qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ? Je ne vous ai pas épousée juste pour que vous conceviez un héritier que je vous déroberais ensuite. Je vous aime, et j'aime déjà les enfants que nous aurons ensemble ! Il va de soi que nous les élèverons dans l'amour, la joie, la droiture, la générosité et toutes les autres qualités dont nous serons capables. Même si de par notre nom, notre rang et notre fonction nous avons des devoirs et des obligations, notre famille sera toujours plus importante que tout ! » Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Trop tôt à son goût, elle s'écarta de lui. « J'étais venue vous annoncer cette excellente nouvelle et que le thé allait être servi » expliqua-t-elle.  
>Il lui tendit le bras et c'est ensemble, souriants qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de thé. La félicité qui se dégageait d'eux ne pouvait tromper personne. Leurs invités, qui les avaient attendus, se réjouirent d'un tel spectacle pour certains, tandis que Caroline se morfondait dans son coin.<br>« J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, » commença Elizabeth lorsque tous furent servis, « Mrs. Collins vient de mettre au monde un fils. Elle se porte bien ainsi que son enfant ! »  
>« Comment l'ont-ils prénommé ? »<br>« Lewis »  
>« Oh je suppose que c'est en l'honneur de leur bienfaitrice ! » s'exclama Mrs. Gardiner.<br>« Voilà qui devrait ravir votre tante, Darcy ! Voir des gens de basse extraction utiliser le noble nom de son cher époux ! » s'exclama Lord Dortworth. « Mais si cela ne lui convient pas, elle risque malheureusement de n'avoir plus personne pour louer sa noble personne ! ».  
>Comme toujours lorsqu'il énonçait une vérité aussi crûment, un silence gêné suivi cette déclaration.<br>« J'ai moi le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée prochain de mon cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam, ainsi que de ma tante et de mon oncle, le comte et la comtesse de Matlock. » annonça alors Darcy désireux de rompre le silence.  
>« Oh quelle joie ce sera pour moi de les revoir, j'ai l'impression que cela fait déjà bien longtemps que le Colonel est parti! » s'exclama Georgianna.<br>« Sans compter que vous n'avez pas vu mon oncle et ma tante depuis plusieurs années. » ajouta son grand frère.  
>« Oui, voilà une heureuse nouvelle ! »<br>« Ils arriveront à point nommer pour le bal de Pemberley alors » annonça alors Mrs. Darcy. Les réactions furent immédiates. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Catherine et de Georgianna, tandis que Caroline consultait sa sœur du regard.  
>« Je croyais que vous n'appréciez pas les bals, Mr. Darcy » s'exclama alors Miss Binlgey.<br>« Détrompez-vous Miss Bingley, l'attrait qu'a pour moi un bal dépend uniquement des cavalières!Je crois que rien ne me fera plus plaisir que d'accaparer Mrs. Darcy toute la soirée ! » Il lança un regard amoureux à Elizabeth. « Messieurs, que diriez-vous d'une partie de billard ? » proposa-t-il ensuite.


	8. Chapter 8 Inquiétudes

_Coucou,_

_Désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre après avoir promis d'être rapide !_

_J'attendais la correction de K. qui ne vient pas, donc j'espère que ce chapitre restera tout de même acceptable !_

_C'est un petit chapitre qui annonce toute la suite, comme vous vous en doutez peut-être déjà !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Phile_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 - Inquiétudes<p>

Mrs. Darcy était déjà assise dans son lit, un livre à la main. Elle avait le regard vague, ses paupières étaient en train de tomber. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Elizabeth, êtes-vous heureuse dans le Derbyshire ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi me poser une telle question ? » Elle souriait.

« Le Hertfortshire ne vous manque-t-il pas ? »

« Si parfois un peu, c'est surtout mon père qui me manque. Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour nous irons rendre visite aux Bingley ! » Elle lui lança ce regard auquel il ne pouvait résister.

« Justement, Bingley se demandait s'il pouvait arracher sa femme du Hertfortshire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien, qu'il aimerait ne plus être locataire. »

« Oh je vois, le voisinage de Mrs. Bennet en a fait fuir plus d'un avant lui, cette fois-ci cependant il aura le plaisir d'emmener sa femme avec lui. »

« Vous savez comment est Bingley, toujours soucieux de plaire à tous. Il n'ose pas parler à Mrs. Binlgey de peur qu'elle se sente obligée d'accepter de partir. »

« Donnez-lui votre permission de résilier le bail de Netherfield et il le fera dans l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-elle, puis voyant le regard sérieux de Darcy, elle ajouta : « Je suis sûre que s'il lui parle avec son cœur, Jane comprendra ! Et puis, il se peut qu'elle aussi veuille partir. »

« Le pensez-vous vraiment ? »

« Oui, après tout j'étais très heureuse de vous suivre dans le Derbyshire ! »

« Avez-vous des regrets ? »

« Aucun » elle lui sourit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » scrutant son visage pour voir sa réaction. Elle parut contrariée mais cacha rapidement cette contrariété derrière un sourire malicieux « Tant de questions ce soir, Mr. Darcy, essaieriez-vous de me faire confesser un crime ? »

_Presque_. « Eh bien la présence de nos invités doit être fatigante. Je crois qu'ils ne peuvent rien vous reprocher et sont même ravis de votre hospitalité ! »

« Je m'en réjouis ! C'est en effet parfois un peu fatigant de s'assurer que tous sont satisfaits, de gérer les différentes femmes de chambre, la cuisine, l'intendance, mais les remerciements que je reçois – ou l'absence de critique fondée dans le cas de Miss Bingley – sont la plus belle récompense. Sans compter le regard fier que vous me lancez de temps à autres ! »

Il n'osa pas lui demander de vive voix si elle n'allait pas bien, et se contenta de s'allonger près d'elle, inquiet de savoir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.  
>Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il sentit sa femme bouger et s'agiter. A deux reprises, elle se leva doucement et déambula dans la chambre.<br>Le matin, il entendit que Fanny essayait de persuader Mrs. Darcy de parler à son époux.  
>« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, maintenant aidez-moi à me recoucher, je veux qu'il ne se doute de rien. Et n'en dites rien à personne, sinon vous pouvez déjà préparer vos valises ! »<br>Il sentit Elizabeth se recoucher à côté de lui et se rendormir. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire.

Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec sa femme depuis que leurs invités étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'il n'y avait que Lord Dortworth, il la partageait ou arrivait même parfois à le laisser avec ses fils et Georgianna et emmener Elizabeth faire une promenade. Mais depuis deux semaines, il n'avait que ses nuits auprès d'elle, et ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils parlaient à peine. Elizabeth passait ses journées à discuter avec ses sœurs, sa tante, et Georgianna ou à faire poliment la conversation à Miss Bingley et Mrs. Hurst. Il se devait bien entendu d'occuper Bingley, Dortworth et Mr. Hurst avec des parties de pêche, de billard, sans compter les nombreuses fois où il était obligé de les laisser afin de s'occuper des ses affaires et de sa correspondance.  
>Sa femme lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus, il prit alors sa décision. Il fit appeler Fanny, qui n'osa pas le regarder en face, il lui ordonna de veiller à ce que Mrs. Darcy ne sorte pas de sa chambre si elle se réveillait. Il alla ensuite se changer et descendit dans le petit salon de printemps où les invités prenaient le breakfast. Il expliqua alors que sa femme était indisposée pour la journée et qu'il jouerait le rôle de garde-malade. Il invita alors les hommes comme les femmes à se divertir comme bon leur semblait, en leur louant la bibliothèque, le plan d'eau, le billard, les cartes, la musique et tout ce qui pourrait leur convenir. Il eut du mal à convaincre Jane et Mrs. Gardiner de ne pas aller auprès d'Elizabeth, elle appuyait sagement le fait qu'un homme n'eut pas sa place au chevet d'une femme. Il argumenta cependant et toutes deux voyant l'affection et la tristesse évidentes de Darcy, acceptèrent de leur laisser le rôle de garde-malade. En sortant il croisa Georgianna.<p>

« Bonjour Georgianna ! »

« Bonjour Fitzwilliam ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais très bien merci ! Cependant Elieabeth se sent indisposée aujourd'hui et ne pourra vous tenir compagnie. Je vais donc rester auprès d'elle pour être son garde-malade. »

« Ne préférez-vous pas que j'y aille ? ce n'est pas une activité qui sied beaucoup à un homme. » lui proposa gentiment sa sœur.

« C'est très aimable à vous de vous proposer mais je préfère vous confier la tâche au combien plus importante de vous occuper de nos invités ! » En voyant le regard apeuré de sa sœur, il s'expliqua « Georgianna, ce sont de très proches amis, ils connaissent bien la maison et sauront trouver des distraction, ne vous inquiétez pas. Veillez simplement à ce que tous aient l'air satisfaits et faites-leur la conversation si nécessaire. Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien ! »

« Mais s'ils s'ennuient ? »

« Faites un peu de musique ! » Il lui sourit et commença à monter pour aller rejoindre la chambre d'Elizabeth.

« Fitzwilliam ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que Mrs. Darcy ira mieux demain. Je vous fais confiance, je suis sûr que tout ira à merveille ! »

Il croisa alors Fanny qui le regarda suppliante « Madame est très énervée ! »

« J'arrive ! »


	9. Chapter 9 Bal

_Bonjour,_

_Alors comme toujours je suis assez lente pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Surtout que vos reviews étaient vraiment très gentilles ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!_

_Pour répondre à_ Mimja_, pas de dispute (pour le moment^^). Pour répondre à_ Poupoune_, j'ai ma petite idée pour ce qui est des surnoms (mais il faudra attendre quelques chapitres)._  
><em>Alors pour une fois j'ai une « excuse », il me manquait le petit piquant qui ferait que je serai contente de ce chapitre et je l'ai trouvé ! Donc pour une fois voici un chapitre qui me plaît totalement ! <em>

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que moi ! ;-)_

_Je termine en parlant d'une œuvre de Jane Austen que j'ai découverte il y a quelques jours (et qui je crois m'a en partie inspirée), elle s'appelle _Lady Susan_, je trouve qu'on y retrouve toute la verve et la moquerie de Jane Austen mais dans un contexte un peu différent car il montre de façon beaucoup flagrante les difficultés pécuniaires de l'héroïne !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous préférez vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail (phile19 )_

_Bonne lecture !  
>Phile<em>

_PS: j'ai mis pas mal de "citations" de Jane Austen (ou du moins d'allusions au livre), elles sont retranscrites de mémoire pour certaines ou je les ai prises dans l'édition traduite 1018  
>PPS: ne voyez s'il vous plaît aucun rapport entre le personnage Lady Susan de ma fic et le personnage dont je viens de parler, j'avais trouvé son nom (que j'aime bien et donc que je ne vais pas changer) avant de lire le livre. C'est très personnel mais je n'aime pas mélanger les livres de Jane Austen!<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 – Le bal<p>

« Mr. Darcy quelle joie de vous revoir ! »  
>« Lord Dottington, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Mrs. Darcy. Elizabeth voici Lord Dottington, un associé de longue date. »<br>« Voyons Darcy, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler affaires. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer _Madame_ ! » il lui fit un baisemain avec un sourire charmeur.  
>« Le plaisir est pour moi Lord Dottington. »<br>« Et voici mes filles Mrs. Darcy : Miss Harriet Dottington et Miss Lisa »  
>« C'est un plaisir »<br>« Pour nous aussi, Mrs. Darcy » répliquèrent les deux femmes avec une profonde révérence avant de suivre leur père.

Lord Dorttington était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, père de deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait en vain essayé de marier à Darcy. Ces deux femmes étaient certes distinguées mais même une excellente éducation ne pouvait cacher leur bêtise. Il était un ancien associé de feux Mr. Darcy et avait toujours été en très bon terme avec la famille. C'était un ancien bourgeois qui s'était élevé seul au rang de Lord et qui cherchait toujours à augmenter son profit. Il s'était pour cela marié à une première femme qui lui avait donné un fils, décédé dans son enfance, la même maladie avait également emporté la mère. Il s'était ensuite remarié et avait eu deux filles de sa seconde femme qui était morte en couche. Ses deux femmes étaient toutes deux d'un rang modeste mais très riches.

« Lady Susan, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Mrs. Darcy, Elizabeth voici Lady Susan, une amie de longue date. »  
>« Enchantée Mrs. Darcy ! »<br>« Le plaisir est pour moi Miss Firstein. » Darcy sentit une pointe de fierté le parcourir en entendant que sa femme avait retenu les détails concernant leurs différents invités. Car si Darcy les lui présentait visuellement ce soir, voilà deux semaines qu'il lui parlait de chacun pour qu'elle connaisse tous les détails les concernant. Il aurait en effet été maladroit qu'Elizabeth appelle Lady Susan « Mrs. Firstein » ou qu'elle prenne des nouvelles de Lady Dottington. Mais sa femme n'avait fait aucun faux pas depuis le début des présentations, elle accordait un mot aimable à chacun.

« Bonsoir Colonel ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.  
>« Bonsoir Mrs. Darcy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en excellente santé ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon père et ma mère, le Comte et la Comtesse de Matlock. »<br>« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! » s'exclama Elizabeth avec sincérité.  
>« Mrs. Darcy, j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez le temps que nous avons mis à répondre à votre invitation » lui répondit la Comtesse avec sincérité également.<br>« Votre présence ce soir est ce qui m'importe le plus et m'enchante ! »  
>« Mrs. Darcy » le Comte fit un simple hochement de la tête avant de laisser place à son fils aîné.<br>« Et voici mon frère, le Vicomte Richard et sa femme, Mrs. Mary de Matlock. » présenta le Colonel après un regard désolé vers Elizabeth et Darcy. Il était en effet mal aisé de considérer Darcy taciturne en comparaison à son oncle.  
>« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ! »<br>« Le plaisir est pour nous, Fitzwilliam nous a parlé de vous durant tout le trajet, je vois qu'il n'a pas menti sur votre beauté ! » s'exclama l'aîné du Colonel, faisant sourire son cadet.  
>« J'espère que vous ne jugerez pas Elizabeth sur sa beauté, cela ne lui rendrait pas justice! » s'exclama Mr. Darcy, heureux de la visite de son oncle et de son cousin.<p>

Les présentations continuèrent sans le moindre faux pas de Mrs. Darcy pour la plus grande fierté de son époux. Puis il l'emmena sur la piste de danse, afin d'ouvrir le bal. Il fut surpris d'entendre un _reel_ et se souvint d'une certaine conversation à Netherfield. Il dansa ainsi les deux premières danses avec sa femme.

« Vous êtes d'humeur à accorder votre intérêt à des demoiselles qui font tapisserie ce soir, Mr. Darcy ? »  
>« Vous m'aviez entendu ? » Darcy essaya de cacher sa surprise et sa gêne mais le regard malicieux de sa femme lui permit de savoir qu'elle n'était pas dupe.<br>« Pourquoi croyiez-vous que je vous détestais autant ? Je ne pouvais vous pardonner votre orgueil aussi facilement que je l'aurais fait de coutume car vous aviez modifié le mien ! »  
>« Elizabeth, vous savez à quel point j'ai horreur de parler avec des étrangers alors vous imaginez-vous, devoir danser avec une étrangère pendant une demie-heure ! »<br>« Heureusement pour vous, vous n'avez invité que vos connaissances ce soir, cela vous permettra de ne pas négliger une seule femme ! »  
>« J'aimerais tant pouvoir les négliger toutes et ne danser qu'avec vous ! »<br>« Réjouissez vous que ce ne soit pas le cas, discuter pendant trois heures sur les dimensions du salon ou le nombre de danseurs n'est guère passionnant ! »  
>« Si nous parlions lecture ? »<br>« Pendant un bal, vous n'y pensez pas Mr. Darcy ! Et je suis sûre que nous goûts diffèrent ! »

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se remémora leur danse à Netherfield, il lui dit : « Vous m'aviez d'avantage plu après cette danse, le saviez-vous ? »  
>« Vraiment Darcy? J'avais pourtant tout fait pour vous être désagréable ! J'étais tellement énervée de ne pas avoir pu trouver d'excuse pour éviter de danser avec vous. »<br>« C'est justement votre façon de me parler qui m'a attiré vers vous ! C'était peut-être la première fois qu'une femme se montrait aussi sèche avec moi ! »  
>« Comment ! Les flatteries persistantes de Miss Bingley n'étaient pas à votre goût ? Mais pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ! Elle se serait tue si elle avait su que cela la mènerait à votre cœur ! »<br>« Mrs. Darcy vous êtes impossible ! » il la regarda avec amour, appréciant la grâce de ses mouvements et le plaisir que c'était de partager cette danse avec elle.  
>« Vous êtes magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-il.<br>« Et ce grâce à votre générosité ! Merci de m'avoir offert cette robe, elle est ravissante ! »  
>« Heureux de vous avoir fait plaisir. » La robe en question était d'un rouge sombre qui mettait en valeur le teint d'Elizabeth. Darcy était venu la trouver quelques semaines avant le bal avec la couturière, décidé à lui offrir une robe. Celle-ci avait protesté qu'elle possédait déjà des robes mais il avait tant insisté qu'elle avait fini par accepter. À sa grande surprise elle n'avait cependant pas suivi la mode actuelle ni les conseils de la couturière et avait demandé une robe très sobre dont l'élégance ne venait que du tissu et de la coupe qui mettait en valeur la grâce naturelle d'Elizabeth. Elle s'était de plus parée des rubis de l'ancienne Mrs. Darcy ce qui lui donnait un prestance très noble. Ainsi c'était dans la simplicité que sa femme affirmait sa beauté et il la trouvait parfaite. Elle n'avait rien à envier à Miss Bingley, qui ayant appris qu'il y aurait un bal s'était empressée de se faire faire la dernière robe à la mode par la couturière de Lambton, bien au contraire !<p>

Elizabeth lui enjoigna ensuite de danser avec leurs nombreuses invitées. Il invita alors sa sœur qui quitta le Colonel Fitzwilliam avec un immense sourire de se voir attribuer une demie-heure de danse avec son frère. Elizabeth fut elle-même invitée par le Colonel. Confiant quant au sort de sa femme Darcy reporta son attention sur sa jeune sœur. Il discutèrent, heureux d'être ensemble. Car si la jeune avait beaucoup grandi ces dernières années, elle restait très timide et se retrouvait pour la première fois en société.

Il confia ensuite sa jeune sœur à John Dortworth et voulut alors retrouver sa femme mais la trouva aux bras de Bingley qui avait par miracle délaissé sa femme. Il en profita pour inviter celle-ci.

Face à l'affection évidente qui liait sa femme à sa sœur aînée, il avait pris le temps pendant son séjour à Pemberley d'apprendre à la connaître. Il avait été charmé par son heureux caractère, sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Il comprenait l'erreur qu'il avait faite de la séparer de Bingley un an auparavant car elle lui convenait parfaitement. Il était en effet impressionné par l'égalité de son caractère dont il était d'ailleurs, il devait se l'avouer, un peu jaloux.

Désireux ensuite d'éviter Caroline, il invita d'abord Mrs. Gardiner qui s'excusa de ne pas apprécier danser et d'être un peu trop fatiguée, et invita alors Mary de Matlock puis Lady Susan. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pousser l'impolitesse plus loin il invita ensuite Miss Bingley.

« Mr. Darcy, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour ce bal ! »  
>« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter mais Mrs. Darcy » répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.<br>« Pemberley est une demeure très agréable ! C'est un plaisir d'être votre hôte ! »  
>« Là encore vous devez féliciter ma femme ! »<p>

Miss Bingley partit ensuite dans l'éloge des lieux, des dons de la sœur et de la bonté du maître de maison. Il n'eut même pas à prendre la peine de répondre tant Miss Bingley avait à dire et ne fut pas malheureux de retrouver Elizabeth qui était au bras de Lord Dortworth avec qui elle venait de danser.

« Comment Dortworth, vous, vous dansez ? Cela m'étonne de votre part ! » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut près d'eux.  
>« Il faut dire que vous avait une femme particulièrement remarquable ! Et ce serait manquer à mon devoir d'hôte que de ne pas inviter Mrs. Darcy, mais vous avez bien raison, j'ai assez dansé pour les dix prochaines années ! » répondit-il souriant en donnant la main qu'il tenait d'Elizabeth à Darcy, qui la prit avec plaisir. Il discuta ensuite avec Lord Dortworth, qui devait partir le lendemain, et l'invita pour la saison de la chasse à l'automne prochain. Il alla ensuite voir les Gardiner et invita de même Mr. Gardiner à la chasse.<p>

« Je ne sais pas si mes affaires me le permettront, je vous remercie de m'inviter et essaierai de venir ! »  
>« Vous êtes également invitée Mrs. Gardiner, même si votre mari ne peut venir. »<br>« Je vous remercie bien volontiers. Votre confinement aura-t-il déjà commencé » demanda-t-elle alors à Elizabeth. Celle-ci regarda alors son mari, tous deux étaient pris au dépourvu par la perspicacité de la tante. Voyant cependant leur gêne, elle ajouta « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec nous ! » Il sourit, un peu décontenancé, et emmena Elizabeth à l'écart.

« Lui avez-vous dit quelque chose ? »  
>« Non, bien sûr ! Sachez cependant qu'après notre visite à Pemberley, elle était persuadée que nous étions fiancés en secret. Le mariage qui lie ma tante à mon oncle est de la même nature que celui qui nous lie, voilà pourquoi ils savent certaines choses que les autres ignorent. »<br>« Vous avez peut-être raison, heureusement que nous pouvons leur faire confiance ! M'accorderez-vous cette dernière danse ? »

Pour clore le bal, ils avaient décider de lancer une valse. Bien que cette danse existât depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, elle n'était pas encore très en vogue en Angleterre. Darcy l'appréciait beaucoup depuis son voyage à Vienne six ans auparavant. Il avait donc initié Elizabeth qui avait été enchantée. Ils guidèrent ensuite leurs invités dans la salle à manger où l'on servit un souper _à la française_. Elizabeth avait beaucoup insisté auprès des cuisiniers pour que le repas soit parfait, car les gens jugeraient forcément le bal selon la musique, les danses et la qualité des mets qui seraient servis. Il trouva le repas particulièrement réussi comme tout le reste et se félicita de l'idée qu'avait eu sa femme de ne pas mettre Miss Bingley à leur table. Pour cela elle avait proposé que celle-ci soit avec des gens de haut rang ou de grande fortune afin qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissée, comme Lord Dottington par exemple. À leur table se trouvaient de ce fait les Bingley, les Gardiner, les cinq Matlock, Lady Susan, Lord Dortworth et Mrs. Hulmer. La conversation fut des plus plaisantes et des plus amicales. Les Matlock prirent la peine de mieux connaître sa femme Mr. Gardiner, d'abord surpris par la franchise de Lord Dortworth entra ensuite en grande conversation littéraire avec lui Elizabeth menait avec esprit la conversation avec Lady Susan, Mrs. Hulmer et sa tante Bingley n'avait d'yeux que pour Jane ce que Darcy ne pouvait lui reprocher Darcy et le Colonel était en grande discussion pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait si Napoléon revenait au pouvoir.  
>Une fois le repas finit Darcy emmena les hommes dans le fumoir afin de partager quelques cigares et plusieurs verres de brandy. Les invités repus après un excellent repas laissaient les conversations aller mollement, lui-même sentait la torpeur le gagner progressivement. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, due non seulement à l'alcool mais aussi aux flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Il resta rêveur quelques minutes, méditant sur l'heureux choix qu'il avait fait en épousant Elizabeth puis se dit qu'il était temps de retrouver les femmes. Il se leva doucement, et sentit l'atmosphère changer imperceptiblement : il était bel et bien le maître de maison. Tous se levèrent plus ou moins dignement afin de le suivre dans les salons d'où on entendait les tintements de porcelaine et les éclats étouffés de voix féminines. Arrivant dans le salon, il chercha des yeux sa femme mais ne rencontra que le regard intéressé de Caroline qui lui fit un sourire on ne peut plus faux. Il surprit un coup d'oeil de Georgianna lui désignant le salon de musique. Il s'y dirigea et entendit des voix.<p>

« Mrs. Darcy nous sommes ravis de faire enfin votre connaissance et d'avoir été invités au bal de Pemberley ! »  
>« Je suis également ravie que vous soyez venue, Comtesse. J'espère que nous aurons plus d'occasions pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ! »<br>« C'est également mon avis. Cependant, pardonnez mon impolitesse mais pourquoi ne pas avoir invité Lady Catherine ? »  
>« Je vous demande pardon ? »<br>« Lorsque nous avons proposé à Lady Catherine de partager notre voiture, celle-ci nous a rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée et ne se permettrait pas de venir dans des lieux 'souillés', excusez-moi c'est le terme qu'elle a employé... »  
>« Madame la Comtesse, je ne permettrai pas d'être insultée de la sorte, je sais que la tante de mon époux a très bien montré son désaccord quant à ce mariage mais sachez que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour rentrer dans ce jeu malsain ! Lady Catherine était évidemment invitée, tout comme elle a été invitée à venir passer les fêtes de Pâques en famille à Pemberley ! L'inimitié que Lady Catherine de Bourgh me porte ne devrait en aucun cas porter préjudice entre les relations qui lient les autres membres de cette famille et j'espère qu'elle ne continuera pas à semer la discorde entre nous ! Je vous prie de m'excuser » Darcy eut juste le temps de se mettre à l'écart de la porte pour voir sa femme rouge de confusion sortir rapidement de la pièce. Darcy entra dans la pièce. Il y trouva sa tante une expression de surprise sur le visage.<p>

« Comtesse » il la salua peut-être un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
>« Darcy »<br>« Bien que ce soit d'une impolitesse sans mesure, je viens de surprendre les propos que vous avez échangé avec Mrs. Darcy. »  
>« Fitzwilliam, je … »<br>« S'il vous plaît ma tante, laissez-moi finir. Lorsque j'ai annoncé avec une joie sans mesure mes fiançailles avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et mon horreur en lisant la lettre de Lady Catherine à son égard. Elle l'avait vue pendant six semaines lorsqu'Elizabeth avait rendu visite à son amie Charlotte Collins, la femme du pasteur de Hunsford. Lady Catherine n'avait pas hésité à nous faire part, au Colonel et à moi-même, de ce qu'elle estimait la plus grand bêtise de Mr. Collins : avoir épousé Charlotte Lucas et non Elizabeth Bennet, qui selon ses dires était plus intelligente, plus vive, plus travailleuse, de meilleure naissance et plus jolie. Voyant que la femme qui avait attiré mon attention était appréciée par une femme à qui il est si difficile de plaire, j'avais envisagé avec moins d'appréhension une union que je savais pourtant répréhensible sur beaucoup de points, notamment pour ma famille. Mais la lettre de Lady Catherine n'a pas seulement exprimé son désaccord quant à notre union – sachant qu'elle n'a aucune réelle autorité sur moi ou Mrs. Darcy – elle était également en tous points insultante. Et sachez que c'est Elizabeth qui a insisté pour que nous l'invitions car pour moi, vu comment elle considérait ma femme, il n'était pas question d'envisager de la recevoir à Pemberley ! »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Darcy avait vu les yeux de sa tante s'agrandir de surprise puis d'horreur.

« Alors ne rentrez pas s'il vous plaît dans son jeu malsain, qui ne mènera qu'à la ruine de notre famille ! »  
>« Fitzwilliam, je suis vraiment navrée d'apprendre toute la noirceur de cette femme. Jamais j'aurais pu penser que Catherine puisse se comporter ainsi ! Votre femme mérite évidemment toute notre amitié et vous l'avez également ! J'irai faire mes excuses à Mrs. Darcy demain. »<br>« Merci Comtesse ! »

Il rejoignit les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés dans le salon et vit que sa femme était encore le centre de toutes les attentions.

Les invités partirent ensuite petit à petit, ce qui étaient logés le plus loin d'abord. Il ne resta ensuite qu'une dizaine de privilégiés qui dormaient à Pemberley.

Après qu'Elizabeth eut accompagné chacun dans sa chambre, elle le retrouva au salon où il parlait d'affaires avec Mr. Gardiner. Celui-ci s'excusa alors et monta se coucher. Il présenta son bras à sa femme et la guida vers ses appartements. Il la laissa devant sa chambre et alla lui même se changer. Puis la retrouva dans la chambre.

« Félicitations Elizabeth ! Le bal était magnifique ! Une réussite ! »  
>« Merci ! » fit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.<br>« Dormons, nous avons encore besoin d'énergie pour le brunch de demain matin. » lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Il la sentit se détendre contre son corps et lui-même ferma les yeux et repensa à leur valse, un sourire sur les lèvres, sombrant petit à petit dans le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10 Révélations

_Bonjour !_

_Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de poster ce chapitre qui, vous le verrez, est assez intense en découvertes._

_Souvenez-vous que le dernier chapitre était le bal de Pemberley, or tant de choses se passent lors d'un bal et c'est seulement le lendemain que l'on s'en rend compte...  
>Bon je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, je vous laisse lire !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions en laissant une review ou en m'envoyant un mail (__phile19 __)_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !_

_Phile_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 - Révélations<p>

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps les discrets coups frappés à la porte par Fanny, Darcy se leva et réveilla doucement Elizabeth. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où John l'attendait.  
>« Certains invités sont-ils déjà réveillés ? » demanda-t-il.<br>« Oui Monsieur. Miss Georgianna est à son piano depuis le lever du soleil, sinon seule Mrs. Hulmer est debout. » _Comme à son habitude _pensa-t-il. « Elle attend dans le petit salon que le breakfast soit servi. »  
>« Très bien, faites savoir à Mrs. Darcy, qui n'est certainement pas prête, que je descends déjà m'occuper de nos invités. »<br>Il descendit et entendit tout de suite le piano de Georgianna, les notes étaient douces et claires, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans son jeu. Bien que ce fût impoli de sa part de saluer sa sœur avant Mrs. Hulmer, il se dirigea vers le salon de musique, porté par la mélodie que jouait Georgianna.  
>Il se posta à l'entrée de la salle et l'écouta jouer un moment. À la fin du morceau, il la salua.<br>« Bonjour Fitzwilliam, comment allez-vous ? »  
>« Je vais très bien, merci. Georgianna, quelque chose vous tracasse ? » il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer des cernes sous les yeux de sa sœur. « Votre mélodie était si triste... » se sentit-il obligé de se justifier au doux regard interrogateur de sa sœur.<br>« Tout va bien, Fitzwilliam, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi à cause du bal. J'ai passé un excellent moment ! Elizabeth a très bien fait les choses, je suis sûre que Mère aurait apprécié de savoir que la nouvelle Mrs. Darcy lui fait hommage. »  
>Sentant l'émotion qui le gagnait, tout comme elle avait fait tremblé la voix de sa sœur, Darcy lui tendit la main qu'elle serra volontiers.<br>« Avez-vous déjà mangé ? Je dois aller m'occuper de nos invités, souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ? »  
>« Je viendrai dans un petit moment »<br>Darcy sera à nouveau la main de sa sœur, qu'il baisa affectueusement avant de se rendre dans le petit salon.

« Bonjour Harriet », Mrs. Hulmer était encore seule dans le petit salon.  
>« Fitzwilliam »<br>« Avez-vous bien dormi ? »  
>« Vous savez très bien que non ! »<br>« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
>Elle le regarda étonnée.<br>« Votre habitude à vous lever très tôt ne veut pas dire que le quelques heures que vous avez dormies n'aient pas pu être réparatrices. »  
>Mrs. Hulmer sourit, « J'avais peur que vous ayez oublié mes habitudes. »<br>« Il n'y a que vous, Harriet, pour me forcer à me lever si tôt le lendemain d'un bal ! » s'exclama Darcy, à moitié réticent d'admettre une telle vérité. « Pourquoi avoir si mal dormi ? Les lits de Pemberley ne vous sont pas agréables ? Je peux voir avec mon épouse pour qu'on vous change de chambre si vous préférez » proposa-t-il.  
>« Voyons Darcy, vous savez pertinemment dans quel lit je désire dormir ! »<br>« Bonjour Mrs. Hulmer, je vous prie d'excuser mon retard » s'exclama Elizabeth, en rentrant dans la pièce. _Se pouvait-il qu'elle les ai entendus_ se demanda Darcy.  
>« Je vous en prie, Mrs. Darcy, je sais que je suis une hôte peu commode à être toujours debout avant ses hôtes » fit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.<br>« Mais je vous en prie, vous devez avoir faim, venez vous restaurer. » Elizabeth ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Mrs. Hulmer et lança un regard significatif à Darcy. Il était certain qu'elle avait surpris leur conversation.

A peine installés, Miss Bingley arriva rayonnante dans la salle à manger. En voyant la déception se peindre sur son visage lorsque son regard se posa tour à tour sur Mrs. Darcy puis Mrs. Hulmer, Darcy fut reconnaissant qu'Elizabeth n'ait pas mis trop de temps à descendre. Cependant la présence de Miss Bingley évita aux trois autres d'avoir à faire la conversation tant celle-ci avait besoin de s'extasier sur le bal de la veille. Il ne leur restait qu'à être un peu attentifs à la conversation pour placer ici ou là une parole d'accord vis-à-vis des mérites d'Elizabeth.  
>« Les Dortworth sont-ils déjà partis ? » demanda alors Caroline, changeant de sujet.<br>« J'avais été tenté de partir avant que tout le monde ne soit levé, pour éviter d'avoir à déployer des trésors de politesse pour exprimer mon faux regret de quitter tous vos invités, mais je me suis dit que je devais tout de même vous saluer Darcy ! » s'exclama Dortworth en rentrant dans la salle à manger, suivi de son aîné qui alla discrètement s'asseoir dans un coin. « Il faut également reconnaître Mrs. Darcy, que vous savez fournir une table et qu'en rentrant je vais devoir me contenter de ma pauvre femme de charge qui ne sait absolument pas composer un menu convenablement ! »  
>« Bonjour Lord Dortworth » salua Elizabeth, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis bien désolée d'apprendre cela, rassurez-moi vous n'allez tout de même pas mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>« Eh bien si je ne viens pas chasser avec votre mari à la Saint Michel, il se peut que ce soit pour cette raison. Que votre esprit ne soit surtout pas traversé par l'idée que votre compagnie ne me serait pas agréable ! »  
>« Alors je vous enverrai une de mes cuisinières pour être sûre que vous soyez bien pourvu ! » lui répondit doucement Elizabeth, qui appréciait beaucoup l'humour et l'esprit de Lord Dortworth. « En attendant, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et servez-vous ! »<br>« Dortworth » salua alors Darcy qui n'avait pas encore pu parler pendant la joute verbale entre sa femme et son ami.  
>« Darcy, bonjour mon ami ! » Dortworth vint lui serrer amicalement la main, « vous ai-je déjà dit que votre femme est merveilleuse ? » Darcy sentit les regards désapprobateurs de Miss Bingley et Mrs. Hulmer et celui attendri d'Elizabeth. Il la regarda avec amour et répondit que bien qu'il le savait déjà, il était chaque jour un peu plus convaincu.<br>Arrivèrent ensuite les Gardiner et Kitty, ainsi que Richard et sa femme. Les Bingley ainsi que le Comte et la Comtesse de Matlock firent savoir qu'ils mangeraient dans leur chambre.  
>Lady Susan arriva et apporta tout son esprit dans la conversation, moins osé que celui de Dortworth car c'était une femme du monde, son humour avait un piquant que Darcy appréciait.<br>Enfin le Colonnel et Georgianna les rejoignirent.  
>« Je viendrai à Londres pour traiter des détails avec vous. Quand cela vous convient-il le mieux ? » demanda Darcy à Mr. Gardiner.<br>« Je m'en voudrais de vous imposer de venir à Londres en plein été, cela peut attendre début septembre je suppose. Si cela vous convient ainsi qu'à Eliza. »  
>« Très bien. » Darcy hocha la tête. Croisant le regard interrogateur de sa femme, il lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait traiter d'affaires avec son oncle. Celle-ci sourit et retourna à sa conversation avec Lady Susan.<p>

Il y eut un peu de remue-ménage derrière la porte puis Mrs. Reynolds entra et dit doucement à Darcy qu'il y avait un visiteur inattendu qui souhaitait être admis. Fronçant les sourcils il se leva et suivi Mrs. Reynolds.  
>Il revint rapidement dans la salle à manger, Elizabeth leva les yeux dès qu'elle l'entendit revenir, le regard inquiet.<br>« Bonjour Lizzie ! » Mr. Bennet entra dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent et les regards se portèrent à la fois sur Mr. Bennet et sur Mrs. Darcy.  
>Elizabeth se leva précipitamment et alla saluer son père, rayonnante de joie et de surprise.<br>« Papa, quel bonne surprise ! »  
>« Vous ne m'attendiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le bal et toutes les dentelles qui vont avec ne m'intéressaient pas, j'avais pourtant très envie de vous voir. Alors j'arrive après comme ça vous ne m'obligerez pas à y assister ni à devoir vous entendre chanter bien que vous chantiez mieux que votre pauvre sœur Mary ! » s'exclama-t-il doucement.<br>« Permettez-moi de vous présenter à nos amis » Elizabeth présenta son père aux différents invités qui ne le connaissaient pas encore.  
>« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir le droit de dire ce que je pense tout haut ! » s'exclama Dortworth après avoir entendu Mr. Bennet faire un reproche ouvert sur la tenue de Kitty. « Je pense qu'un seul homme d'esprit suffit à Pemberley, sans quoi ces dames risquent d'avoir à utiliser trop de sels pour se remettre les idées en tête. Sur ce Darcy, Mrs. Darcy je vous remercie bien bas de m'avoir accueilli chez vous et d'avoir su me changer les idées quant au triste sort d'Aliénor. Je vous dis à bientôt ! » Et sans même regarder le reste des invités, il fit un signe à son fils et sortit de la salle. Le regard de reproche de Miss Bingley fut on ne peut plus éloquent mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle à qui elle pouvait reprocher l'impolitesse de Dortworth mise à part les Darcy d'avoir mal choisi leur hôte, mais, étant hôte elle-même, elle savait qu'une telle réflexion serait mal aisée.<p>

Voyant les regards que s'échangeaient Mr. Bennet et sa cadette, ainsi que leurs sourires réciproques, Darcy proposa différentes activités aux invités qui souhaitaient s'occuper et donna ainsi l'occasion au père et à la fille de se trouver seuls.  
>La plupart des femmes souhaitaient rester se reposer dans le salon, à cause de la fatigue due à la veille et de la chaleur qui régnait sur Pemberley. Lady Susan, Mr. Gardiner ainsi que les Bingley vinrent avec lui. Il leur fit faire un tour dans le parc dans un endroit du jardin qu'il savait agréable grâce à la fraicheur de l'ombre que fournissaient des allées de platanes.<br>Bien que Lady Susan sut se moquer des différents invités, Darcy était tracassé par sa conversation avec Harriet. Elle n'était pas venue les rejoindre alors qu'elle savait qu'Elizabeth ne serait pas avec lui. Se pouvait-il qu'elle cherchât à parler avec sa femme ? Et quand bien même se serait le cas, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais elle pouvait exagérer les faits, elle pouvait mentir à Elizabeth. Celle-ci serait-elle alors prête à écouter sa version des faits ? Devait-il lui parler avant qu'Harriet ne le fasse ? Risquait-il de perdre la confiance d'Elizabeth en lui racontant ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux ? Pourrait-elle seulement comprendre ?

Il se souvint de sa colère lorsqu'il était remonté dans sa chambre talonné par Fanny qui avait essayé de le prévenir de l'humeur massacrante de sa femme.  
>« Darcy, comment osez-vous me garder prisonnière dans ma propre chambre ? » s'était-elle exclamée alors qu'il n'avait pas encore refermé la porte.<br>« Elizabeth, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. » il avait forcé sa voix à être la plus calme et la plus détachée possible alors que la peur et l'inquiétude le rongeaient.  
>« Non, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! » elle lui avait lancé un tel regard de défi qu'il avait été tenté d'élever la voix et d'invoquer ses droits d'époux, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que blesser Elizabeth s'il le faisait.<br>« Très bien, si vous préférez rester debout, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez malade depuis quelques temps. » Elizabeth parut surprise qu'il le sache puis chercha à le cacher.  
>« Qu'en savez-vous ? »<br>« Vous avez une mine affreuse ! » il lui sourit tristement. Il sentit l'étau de la peur se resserrer sur lui. « Elizabeth, je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il vous arrivez quoi que ce fût ! Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, ne me faites-vous pas confiance ? » il la regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard, il le savait, exprimait la peur qu'il avait de la perdre mais également celle qu'il avait qu'elle se défie de lui.  
>« Je … » commença-t-elle, en croisant l'intensité du regard de son mari, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. « Veuillez m'excuser Mr. Darcy, allons nous asseoir dans votre chambre, nous avons à parler. » Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle avait peur de faire « la fausse couche de la jeune mariée » et qu'elle avait peur de le lui annoncer si ensuite elle perdait l'enfant. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'une femme faisait souvent une première fausse couche avant d'avoir des enfants et Elizabeth était terrifiée à cette idée. La joie qu'avait éprouvée Darcy à l'annonce la grossesse lui avait permis de trouver les mots pour tenter de rassurer sa femme et pour lui exprimer son bonheur. Ils avaient ensuite passé la journée à lire dans leurs appartements, heureux d'être ensemble.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? » demanda Lady Susan alors que Darcy souriait au souvenir de cette journée.  
>« Ma femme » répondit-il en toute simplicité.<br>« Heureux l'homme qui même loin de sa femme y pense de façon agréable ! » dit sagement Lady Susan.  
>« Vous avez parfaitement raison, quoique ce même homme ne serait-il pas encore plus heureux en étant auprès d'elle ? »<br>« Alors allez la retrouver ! » s'exclama Lady Susan en faisant un petit geste de la main pour le chasser alors qu'il s'assurait que tous retrouveraient le chemin de Pemberley.  
>Il s'en fut peu pour qu'il ne courût pas rejoindre sa femme et c'est essoufflé qu'il arriva dans le petit salon d'hiver qui était vide. Il traversa rapidement la pièce afin d'aller au salon de thé lorsqu'il entendit un petit reniflement. Il se retourna et trouva Georgianna, les yeux rougis, un mouchoir à la main et le regard égaré. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, aussi s'avança-t-il doucement vers elle.<br>« Georgianna, » commença-t-il « qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse mon enfant ? » il lui prit la main, l'aida à se lever et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Lorsque ses pleurs se furent un peu calmés, il ajouta « Venez, allons dans un endroit un peu plus intime pour parler. » il l'emmena dans un petit boudoir qui jouxtait le salon d'hiver. Là il sonna pour qu'on apporte du thé et fit asseoir sa jeune sœur qui semblait totalement perdue. Il la laissa pleurer en lui tenant la main et ce fut seulement lorsque le thé fut apporté et qu'elle eut bu qu'il commença à parler.  
>« Georgianna, pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il se passe ? Vous voir en pleurs m'afflige grandement ? Que puis-je faire pour soulager votre peine ? »<br>« Fitzwilliam, je ... » le reste de la phrase se termina en sanglots.  
>« Souhaitez-vous que je fasse appeler Elizabeth ? s'il vous est plus aisé de parler avec une femme . »<br>« Je vous remercie, laissez-moi juste le temps de rassembler mes pensées et je vous parlerai. » Elle respira plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air et dit : « Lord Dottington m'a demandée en mariage. »  
>La rage qui saisit Darcy n'avait rien d'humain, il sentit le besoin de se lever et faire les cents pas, de peur d'entendre la suite de ce qu'avait à dire sa sœur.<br>« Il m'a dit que j'étais très belle, très douce et qu'il pensait que je serais une épouse parfaite. Et que ses deux filles seraient comme des sœurs pour moi et que je pourrais leur apprendre la musique et le chant et que vivre avec lui me permettrait de montrer ma beauté à tout Londres et non pas de la laisser être cachée par mon jaloux de frère en pleine campagne. Qu'il m'avait aimée au premier regard, que son cœur m'appartenait et que j'étais libre de décider s'il devait vivre ou mourir. Oh Fitzwilliam, je suis si malheureuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de pleurer. Il alla se rasseoir à côté d'elle, conscient que son exaspération ne faisait qu'augmenter la détresse de sa sœur, et lui prit doucement la main.  
>Lorsque ses pleurs se furent calmés, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle avait répondu.<br>« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et il m'a répondu que sa proposition tiendrait toujours lorsque je viendrai à Londres pour la prochaine Saison afin d'être présentée à la Cour. Que chacune des secondes passées sans moi seraient un supplice et qu'il prendrait fin à mon arrivée à Londres, soit en le rendant le plus heureux des hommes soit par la … mort. » elle tremblait en répétant ces paroles.  
>« Souhaitez-vous l'épouser, Georgianna ? » bien que cette question lui fût très pénible, il savait qu'il devait la poser.<br>« Je ne sais pas, il m'a l'air d'un homme aimable, je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine. Il avait l'air si sincère... »  
>« Puis-je vous parler sans détour ?<br>« Bien sûr Fitzwilliam. »  
>« Lord Dottington n'a pas tort lorsqu'il affirme que je vous cache à Pemberley. Mon but est de vous protéger. Sachez que votre dot fera toujours des envieux qui ne voient dans le mariage qu'une transaction financière. » Georgianna lui lança un regard apeuré « Vous allez bientôt entrer dans la société londonienne dont vous devez connaître les règles afin que l'on ne se joue pas de votre innocence et de votre gentillesse ! Certaines de ces personnes sont très dangereuses, Lord Dottington particulièrement. »<br>« Voyons mon frère, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, c'est de votre ami dont vous parlez ! » s'indigna sa jeune sœur.  
>« Je ne vous présente peut-être pas la situation comme il le faut. Ces gens, qui sont ici invités en la qualité d'amis de la famille Darcy, sont en effet mes amis. Mais dans la société dans laquelle nous vivons, tous n'ont pas notre position et notre aisance dans la vie. Et certains seront prêt à certains sacrifices pour parvenir à leurs fins, y compris épouser une riche héritière ou une personne noble. »<br>« Certaines personnes pourraient choisir leur époux ou leur épouse pour la fortune qu'il ou elle lui apporterait et non pour une affection mutuelle qui les lierait, est-ce là bien ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre ? »  
>« Ce que je veux surtout vous faire comprendre Georgianna, c'est que certains jeunes hommes voire même certains hommes pourront vous faire croire qu'ils vous portent une affection et une admiration plus forte que celles qu'ils vous portent réellement. Cette force venant notamment de l'importance de votre dot. »<br>« Mais comment vais-je savoir si ces personnes sont sincères ou non ? »  
>« Vous le sentirez du fond de votre cœur ! »<br>« Avez-vous vous aussi subi de tels mensonges mon frère ? »  
>« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me sois marié si tard ? Même pour un homme, mon mariage a été très tardif, et ce parce que j'étais dégoûté des femmes qui m'entouraient. »<br>« Êtes-vous en train de dire, que les femmes que vous tenez pour amies de la famille Darcy, ne le sont pas vraiment ? »  
>« Ce sont pour certaines femmes très distinguées et <em>accomplies, <em>leur compagnie est d'ailleurs fort agréable mais à chaque fois que j'ai lié une amitié depuis que je vis dans le monde, je n'ai jamais pu me défaire de l'arrière-pensée que leur intérêt pour moi ne résidait pas uniquement dans mon excellent caractère ! »  
>Cette pique fit sourire Georgianna qui, en loyale sœur, se mit à vanter les qualités de son frère.<br>« Georgianna, jusqu'à vos vingt-et-un ans, vous ne pourrez vous marier sans le consentement du Colonel Fitzwilliam et le mien et j'espère que vous ne vous sentirez jamais obligée à prendre le chemin de Gretna Green. J'espère que vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance et venir me parler de tout à n'importe quel moment. »  
>Face au regard inquisiteur de son frère, Georgianna lui assura de son entière confiance.<br>« Je peux écrire dès maintenant à Lord Dottington si vous le souhaitez. Sachez cependant que je ne pourrais vous protéger de tous et tout le temps, bien que j'essaierai de faire au mieux. Aussi si vous préférez, nous pouvons également attendre la Saison pour que vous parliez vous-même à Lord Dottington. » Georgianna eut l'air tellement effrayée par cette perspective qu'il lui assura qu'il se chargerait de tout. « Nous pouvons également décaler votre présentation à la Cour si vous le souhaitez » ajouta-t-il _ce qui me rassurerait fort également_ pensa-t-il.  
>« Puis-je vous donner ma réponse plus tard » demanda-t-elle.<br>« Bien sûr ! »

Comme des voix se firent entendre dans le salon d'hiver, Georgianna s'éclipsa par la porte des domestiques. Darcy allait rentrer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa femme.  
>« Vous vouliez me parler, Mrs. Hulmer ? » le ton avait beau être courtois, Darcy sentit une pointe de froideur, Harriet l'avait-elle également sentie ?<br>« Oui Mrs. Darcy. J'attends ce moment depuis que Fitzwilliam m'a annoncé qu'il allait se marier ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! »  
>« Fitzwilliam ? Dois-je comprendre que vous connaissez intimement mon époux ? »<br>« Mr. Darcy et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne vous aie pas parlé de moi. Nous étions très proches avant que mon père ne me marie. Voilà longtemps que j'attends de rencontrer la femme qui a su ravir le cœur de Fitzwilliam. »  
>De peur que la conversation ne s'envenime ou qu'il fût surpris en train d'écouter aux portes, Darcy sortit par la même porte que sa sœur et gagna le salon d'hiver par le jardin afin qu'elles le voient arriver. Elizabeth était rouge de confusion tandis qu'il croisait le regard triomphal d'Harriet.<br>«Mrs. Hulmer, s'il vous plaît laissez-nous » le ton de Darcy ne souffrait aucune contradiction aussi les laissa-t-elle avec un sourire on ne peut plus désagréable.  
>« Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas Harriet ? Elle vous appelle bien Fitzwilliam elle, alors que moi je n'ai jamais osé... » la douleur, la tristesse se peignaient dans la voix et sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Il la prit doucement par le bras et l'emmena dans ce boudoir qui avait déjà écouté les doléances de la sœur et allait devoir écouter le plaidoyer du frère.<p>

_Haha, je sais je suis horrible de vous laisser sur votre faim ! La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder !_


	11. Chapter 11 Plaidoyer

_Hello hello_

_Bon j'ai pitié de vous! Je vous mets rapidement ce chapitre!  
>Il ne contient que le plaidoyer de Mr. Darcy! :-)<br>Alors là j'ai un peu digressé par rapport à ce qu'on connaît généralement de Darcy._

_Je fais du théâtre et quand on doit jouer un personnage notre prof nous demande de nous imaginer qui il est, ce qu'il a vécu avant la pièce, son enfance, son histoire, etc... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui faisait que Darcy était Darcy. C'est une idée qui m'est propre vous pouvez penser que ça ne correspond pas du tout à son caractère, dans ce cas-là ça m'intéresse beaucoup de savoir pourquoi vous pensez que je me trompe! (donc n'hésitez pas à poster une review à ce sujet ou à m'envoyer un mail phile19 ). Je me suis insipirée de Jane Eyre, de Raison et Sentiments pour trouver et étoffer mon idée._

_Voilà, j'espère que ce plaidoyer vous plaira!  
>Bonne lecutre<em>

_Phile_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 - Plaidoyer<p>

« J'avais confiance en vous, Darcy ! » s'exclama Elizabeth, quoiqu'elle fût en colère, Darcy sentait surtout qu'elle était blessée.

« Et vous pouvez toujours avoir confiance en moi ! S'il vous plaît Elizabeth, laissez-moi vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« _Harriet _» Darcy fut étonné par l'immense mépris qu'il entendit dans la voix de sa femme « m'a déjà tout raconté ! »

« Mrs. Hulmer n'a jamais pu accepter que je me sois rendu compte que nos fiançailles étaient une erreur. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura su vous raconter cette histoire de manière à me faire passer pour un sans cœur cupide ! » s'exclama-t-il, en colère surtout contre Harriet. Lorsqu'il vit cependant qu'Elizabeth ne niait pas, il sut qu'il avait vu juste, alors il se lança dans une explication de peur qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

« Après le décès de Lady Anne, j'ai vécu à Pemberley entre Georgianna qui n'était qu'un bébé et mon père qui se murait dans un deuil silencieux et solitaire. J'étais moi-même un enfant solitaire. Après trois ans d'ennui, avec pour seule compagnie George Wickham avec qui je m'entendais de moins en moins, Père décida qu'il était temps que je fasse des études pour savoir tenir le domaine. Il m'envoya à l'université avec Wickham. Je n'étais cependant pas quelqu'un de facilement sociable et ces trois années à Cambridge furent quasiment aussi solitaires que mes années à Pemberley. Une fois diplômé, je rentrai à Pemberley où je trouvais mon père encore plus taciturne, ma sœur effrayée par son propre frère et Wickham qui buvait et jouait toutes les nuits à Lambton. Mon père décida de m'envoyer pour la période des vacances chez les Palvond, de très bon amis à lui. Mr. Palvond avait quatre fils et deux jeunes filles, Miss Andrea Palvond, âgée de dix-huit ans et Miss Harriet, âgée de seize ans. Les garçons étaient plus jeunes ou plus âgés que moi, il m'effrayaient un peu car ils étaient très joueurs et avaient beau n'être que quatre, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient six. Je n'avais jamais eu d'autre compagnon que Wickham, aussi me sentis-je plus confiant en présence féminine et mon goût pour la lecture m'amena à être compagnon de leurs broderies. Miss Palvond n'avait que peu d'esprit mais Miss Harriet me montra les livres qu'elle lisait, les dessins qu'elle faisait. Petit à petit je trouvais en elle une compagne et une confidente. Le lien qui se noua entre nous ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son père. Celui-ci fit en sorte que nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble. L'idée de pouvoir marier sa fille à l'un des plus riches partis d'Angleterre avait germée dans son esprit et cette idée était tenace. Il fit tant et si bien que je finis par la demander en mariage. Nos fiançailles devaient rester secrètes jusqu'à ce que j'ai le consentement paternel. Je rentrai à Pemberley et pour la première fois, j'avais le cœur un peu plus léger. Essayez de me comprendre Elizabeth, j'avais perdu ma mère à douze ans, mon père l'adorait et se mura dès lors dans un silence et une solitude dont il ne sortit jamais, bien qu'il eût continué de diriger Pemberley. Ma sœur était une enfant très craintive et lorsqu'elle eût l'âge de jouer j'en avais passé l'envie. Les domestiques de Pemberley étaient certes des gens très bons avec moi mais ils me témoignaient toujours une distance qui ne permît point d'en faire des compagnons. La perspective d'avoir Miss Harriet à Pemberley me permettait de moins appréhender les longs mois passés dans le domaine. Je rentrai donc à Pemberley et trouvai mon père très malade. Il avait fait une attaque et depuis était très faible. Je me fis donc un devoir de prendre soin de lui et surtout de m'occuper du domaine. Je dus également prendre en charge l'éducation de ma sœur qu'il avait totalement négligée, la jugeant coupable du décès de notre mère. Je ne revins pas chez les Palvond, j'écrivis pour rompre les fiançailles, expliquant qu'avec la maladie de Père je devais m'occuper et de lui et du domaine et que je préférais attendre que les choses aillent mieux, que la situation n'était idéale pour amener une jeune épouse à Pemberley et que je voulais que Miss Harriet se sentît libre de pouvoir s'engager si un autre parti se présentait. Miss Harriet n'apprécia pas du tout d'être mise de côté, pendant mon absence son père lui avait monté la tête avec Pemberley. C'était une famille sans fortune et je venais de faire envoler l'espoir qu'ils avaient de s'enrichir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce fut ce genre de femme... Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr. Palvond eut l'occasion de marier sa fille quelques mois plus tard lorsque l'un de ses cousins par alliance vint marier son fils aîné à sa fille aîné et reparti avec Mrs. Hulmer. J'avais la tête totalement prise par la découverte de l'immense tâche qu'était la gestion des terres de Pemberley, sans compter que feux Mr. Wickham, qui avait été un intendant des plus émérites, venait de nous quitter et que les candidats pour le remplacer étaient plus intéressés par l'argent qu'ils pourraient se faire dans mon dos que par la loyauté que j'attendais. L'annonce du mariage me parvint cependant et ne m'émut que peu. J'avais certes aimé cette femme mais, avec le travail que m'avait laissé mon père à mon retour, j'avais également compris que nous n'aurions jamais pu vivre sous le même toit sans nous rendre mutuellement malheureux. Elle se débrouilla tout de même pour forcer son mari à faire affaires avec moi, je lui avais en effet confié quelques unes de mes idées et elle sut les utiliser pour que son mari obtienne un maximum de moi. Elle me connaissait mieux que beaucoup... J'entretins longtemps l'espoir de garder l'amie et la confidente qu'elle avait été pour moi, mais elle abusait de la moindre portion de gentillesse et d'amitié pour me soutirer de l'argent ou des avantages, tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils passent pour des manifestations amicales. Je dois reconnaître que l'amitié que je liai avec Bingley me sauva en quelques sortes. Bingley m'apprit la véritable valeur de l'amitié et l'importance l'affection. Il ne sut jamais à quel point son amitié fut importante pour moi à ce moment de ma vie. Je n'osais engager de conversation avec une femme car toutes me tournaient autour comme des vautours, même les hommes cherchaient tous à avoir commerce avec Pemberley et ses richesses. Seuls Lady Firstein dont l'âge était l'assurance qu'elle ne pouvait espérer un mariage avec moi et l'absence de descendance qu'elle n'essayait pas de ma caser avec l'une de ses filles, et Bingley étaient mes proches amis. Ils me permirent de me rendre compte de l'abus de Mrs. Hulmer et d'avoir le courage de couper toute communication avec elle sans m'en vouloir car je gardais en tête l'amour que je lui avais porté et la confiance que j'avais en elle. Je pris même une année à la mort de père, après que Stilton avait suffisamment montré sa loyauté, pour voyager et découvrir l'Europe, rencontrer des gens qui n'avaient pas que Londres et dot comme mots à la bouche. Alors, lorsque je vous ai rencontrée, douce Elizabeth, indépendante, sœur fidèle et surtout apparemment nullement intéressée par mes richesses, j'ai voulu connaître votre secret. Comment une femme cadette, dont le père était propriétaire d'un entail, pouvait-elle considérer Pemberley comme le dernier endroit où elle avait envie d'être ? Vos sourires, votre esprit et surtout vos yeux auraient pu faire fondre n'importe quel cœur que vous auriez voulu mais justement vous ne cherchiez nullement à vous attacher un homme riche. Et je me mis à épier chacune de vos paroles, chacun de vos actes, j'étais dévoré de curiosité au départ, puis, petit à petit, sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à vous aimer et à désirer que vos beaux yeux se posent sur moi plutôt que sur Wickham. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ou plutôt je doutais de réussir à vous être aimable tant vous me paraissiez vive et naturelle. Votre attitude à mon égard m'avait clairement fait comprendre à quel point je ne vous intéressais pas. Mes timides tentatives pour vous parler étaient des échecs. J'étais torturé par le souvenir de Miss Harriet qui, je le savais pertinemment, même à l'époque, aurait été rejetée par toute ma famille. Je savais que vous aimer irait à l'encontre de ce qu'on attendait de moi et pourtant chacun de vos gestes me confirmait dans ma certitude que vous étiez la femme avec qui j'avais envie de passer le restant de ma vie. Ma déclaration à Rosings fut des plus malheureuses, je pensais que vous accepteriez _l'honneur_ que je vous faisais en allant contre la volonté ma famille ! Quel idiot je faisais ! Ma douce Elizabeth, ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai compris que vous étiez vous-même allée contre votre propre famille en refusant Mr. Collins, qui aurait permis de vous assurer à toutes une existence acceptable. Comment moi, Darcy de Pemberley me permettais-je de vous prendre de haut alors que non contente d'avoir bravé vos parents vous séjourniez chez l'homme que vous aviez refusé ? Merci Elizabeth, vous m'avez montré à quel point j'étais imbu de moi, à quel point Pemberley m'était également monté à la tête. Puis vint la lettre, je ne pensais jamais vous revoir après mon départ de Rosings mais je ne pouvais envisager que vous gardiez de moi une opinion aussi mauvaise sur des sujets où, j'ose le croire, j'avais essayé d'agir le plus honnêtement possible ! Puis vous vîntes à Pemberley, j'entretins alors l'espoir de vous montrer quel homme j'étais derrière ma muraille de froide politesse. Mais vous savez déjà tout cela n'est-ce pas ? » il regarda Elizabeth, la suppliant du regard.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il continua. « Lorsque Mrs. Hulmer apprit que je me mariais, je reçus une lettre très agréable, digne de l'amie que je pensais avoir. Elle y disait se réjouir que j'ai trouvé une femme à ma hauteur, que je fus enfin heureux après toutes ces années solitaires, qu'elle avait hâte de vous rencontrer, qu'elle était persuadée que vous étiez une femme charmante. Alors je fermais les yeux sur nos anciens différends, sur tout ce qu'elle avait exigé de moi auparavant, je croyais vraiment qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. Que l'amour qu'elle m'avait porté lui permettait de se réjouir de mon actuel bonheur. Je vous prie de m'excuser Elizabeth. De m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir raconté cette histoire. De m'excuser de vous avoir imposé une telle hôte. De m'excuser du mal que je vous ai fait. » Sa femme restait désespérément le regard fixé au sol. « Elizabeth, s'il vous plaît, regardez-moi, dites-moi quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'elle retenait « Je dois aller m'occuper de nos invités, c'est l'heure du thé. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de courrier en retard, nous nous verrons au dîner. » Et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Darcy seul et totalement déboussolé. Elizabeth lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ?

PS : histoire que vous ne vous torturiez pas la tête et comme je n'en ai jamais parlé, Stilton est l'intendant actuel de Pemberley.


	12. Chapter 12 Explications

_Bonjour_

_Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été très surprise de ne pas être brûlée vive avec le dernier chapitre!_

_Si j'avais su que vous étiez si indulgentes avec le beau Darcy je lui aurais rendu la vie plus __dure!_

_Voici un mini dénouement qui arrive, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas quant aux caractères des personnages._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, j'aime savoir que vous n'êtes pas indifférent(e)(s) à ce que j'écris! Merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! :-)_

_Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire!_

_Phile_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 – Explications<p>

Se sentant congédié, Darcy n'osa pas se montrer pour le thé et alla dans son bureau comme sa femme le lui avait demandé. Il était bien entendu incapable de se concentrer sur le courrier bien que de nombreuses lettres, qu'il avait déjà retardées à cause du bal, l'attendaient.

Assis à son bureau, il essaya de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mrs. Hulmer avait apparemment raconté leur histoire à Elizabeth, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Elle l'avait cependant modifiée afin de faire passer Darcy pour un sans-cœur. Elizabeth avait toutefois accepté d'écouter sa version des faits et n'avait pas nier qu'Harriet aie pu modifier la réalité. Harriet restait pour le moment leur hôte, et cela par sa faute. Il ne pouvait la chasser sans risquer d'être impoli.

Machinalement il regarda les différentes lettres. Son regard fut attiré par une lettre sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture de Mr. Hulmer. Il l'ouvrit, la situation ne pouvait empirer après tout.

_« Mr. Darcy,_

_Veuillez encore m'excuser pour mon absence au bal de Pemberley. J'aurais aimé venir mais ma goutte était trop importante pour que je puisse envisager le voyage. Je vous remercie d'avoir accueilli Harriet qui n'aurait pour rien au monde raté une telle occasion ! Sans compter son impatience à rencontrer la nouvelle Mrs. Darcy. Londres est un peu vide depuis le départ de toute la bonne société pour le Derbyshire, ce qui m'a permis de reposer ma goutte et donc de préparer mon voyage ! »_ de quel voyage parlait Mr. Hulmer se demanda Darcy._  
>« J'ai été ravi d'apprendre par Harriet que vous acceptiez ma proposition et que vous étiez prêt à investir dans ce qui me semble être l'affaire du siècle ! Je suis d'ors et déjà enchanté d'être votre associé. »<em> Darcy crut qu'il allait exposer ! Comment osait-elle transmettre de fausses affirmations à son mari ! Il avait justement refusé l'investissement stupide et risqué qu'elle lui avait soumis dès son arrivée. Il était prêt à parier que même si l'idée originelle était du mari c'était elle qui avait fait les différents plans et qu'ils n'étaient qu'une façade pour lui soutirer de l'argent. _« Notre amitié de longue date me permet d'être rassuré quant à nos relations commerciales ! Sans compter que nous avons déjà partagé tant d'aventures dans le monde des affaires !_

_Cette même amitié me permet également de vous parler sans détour. Je vais devoir aller en France pour mettre le projet en place, comme Harriet n'aura pas manqué de vous le préciser. »_ Voilà un détail qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné se dit-il _« Aussi je me demandais s'il était possible que ma chère épouse séjourne à Pemberley avec vous pendant mon absence. Nous n'avons pas d'enfant et j'ai très peur que mon adorable Harriet s'ennuie pendant mon absence. Vu qu'elle est déjà à Pemberley, ce serait plus simple qu'elle y reste, ce qui me permet de partir dans un délai minime ! Je sais qu'en votre présence et celle de Mrs. Darcy Harriet trouvera des compagnons agréables qui l'aideront à oublier mon absence. Bien entendu si vos projets ne vous permettaient pas de secourir Harriet dans sa solitude, elle pourrait toujours rentrer à Londres pour m'attendre..._

_En espérant avoir pu faire appel à votre bon cœur Darcy, je suis vôtre, etc..._

_Mr. R. Hulmer »_

Ainsi Mrs. Hulmer avait tout prévu ! Son mari souffrait constamment de la goutte. Il était évident qu'il n'aurait aucun désir de se rendre à Pemberley pour présenter son projet. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas savoir ce que Darcy en pensait réellement. Elle avait en effet anticipé le fait qu'il comptait implicitement sur elle pour lui transmettre son refus. Une toute autre lettre était arrivée contenant une fausse acceptation du projet et la crainte de Mrs. Hulmer de se retrouver seule dans une Londres désertée par toute la bonne société. Le mari en homme aimable ne manquerait pas de voir une solution qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, au nom de leur amitié sa femme pourrait rester à Pemberley. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de constater que Robert Hulmer était retenu par la goutte à Londres mais elle ne le stopperait pas d'entreprendre une affaire qu'il sentait déjà perdue.

Il ne pouvait répondre par la négative à Mr. Hulmer sinon il ferait passer Mrs. Hulmer pour une menteuse. Oh bien entendu c'était ce qu'elle était mais les relations mondaines interdisaient à Darcy d'agir ainsi. Et cela elle le savait pertinemment ! Il détestait se sentir manipuler par cette femme. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Puis sentant qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère il commença une lettre pour Lord Dottington. Il savait que jamais cette lettre ne pourrait être envoyée sans être relue à la froide lumière de la raison, mais cela eut le mérite de l'apaiser un peu.

Il sortit ensuite une heure marcher dans les jardins de Pemberley. Il connaissait tous les arbres et bosquets qui lui permirent de ne pas être vu depuis la maison. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision difficile mais que seule cette décision permettrait de rétablir l'ordre dans son couple, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Le thé devait être fini, il retourna dans son bureau.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit qu'une femme était assise de dos devant le feu qui brûlait doucement en cette chaude soirée de juin. Il craignit un instant que ce ne fût Mrs. Hulmer mais il eut la joie de voir Elizabeth se lever et lui faire face lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer.

« Mr. Darcy ! Je me demandais où vous étiez ! »  
>« Mrs. Darcy, veuillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir suivi vos conseils à la lettre, je suis allé me promener dans le parc afin de m'éclaircir les idées. Si cela peut vous rassurer je connais ses bosquets et ses arbres par cœur et personne n'a pu me voir ! » Voyant que sa femme ne rajoutait rien, il lui demanda quelle était la raison de sa visite.<br>« Je … » Elizabeth baissa les yeux, se tordant les mains.  
>« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! » il s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil qui faisait face au feu, à côté d'elle.<br>« Ecoutez Mrs. Darcy, je sais que notre mésentente n'est pas réglée, je voudrais pour le moment vous faire part d'un problème plus important et imminent. Peu importe le ressentiment que vous avez à mon égard, je fais appel à votre bon sens pour m'écouter en tant que maîtresse de Pemberley si ce n'est en tant que ma femme. » Elizabeth se contenta de le regarder et de hocher la tête avant de reprendre la contemplation de l'âtre.  
>« J'ai reçu à son arrivée dans mon bureau Mrs. Hulmer qui venait me faire part d'une proposition pour faire des affaires avec son mari. Elle m'a exposé le projet et je lui ai tout de suite répondu que cela me paraissait être un projet très délicat qui risquait de ne pas fonctionner. Je lui ai donc dit que je ne financerai en rien le projet. Avec l'effervescence du bal, je n'ai pas envoyé tout de suite mon refus à Mr. Hulmer, pensant que sa femme le ferait. Je pensais lui écrire après le bal pour lui expliquer les raisons de mon refus et lui montrer les points qui me semblaient à consolider. Mrs. Hulmer avait anticipé que je comptais tacitement sur elle pour informer son mari de mon refus. Elle en a profité pour non seulement lui dire que je cautionnais le projet mais également pour sous-entendre qu'elle souhaiterait être invitée à Pemberley pendant que son mari serait en France pour la mise en place de l'affaire. Je ne peux décemment pas écrire maintenant à Mr. Hulmer que son projet ne m'intéresse nullement sans faire passer son épouse pour une menteuse et comme nous sommes à Pemberley tout l'été, il serait malaisé de refuser d'accueillir Mrs. Hulmer. Elle a toujours su manier les situations, je dois le reconnaître ! » Darcy s'emporta, il se leva et fit les cents pas. Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir gardé un contact avec une femme comme elle et surtout en colère contre Mrs. Hulmer, comment se permettait-elle de venir s'immiscer dans sa vie après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour rester ami avec elle ! Darcy se mit face à Elizabeth, s'agenouilla et la regarda.<br>« Elizabeth, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accueillir sous notre toit une femme pareille. J'ai besoin de votre accord pour parler avec elle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a non seulement pas sa place à Pemberley mais encore moins dans ma vie personnelle ou professionnelle. Il faut qu'elle retourne à Londres en expliquant à son mari que non seulement cette affaire est perdue d'avance mais que je ne ferai plus affaires avec lui ! Ce serait à la limite de la politesse et il se peut que je la froisse, mais je sais que sinon jamais nous n'aurons la paix ! Permettez-moi de le faire, Elizabeth s'il vous plaît ! » En disant cette dernière phrase, il lui prit les mains et attendit qu'elle croise son regard. Il ne s'attendait pas au regard que sa femme lui lança.  
>« Non Darcy, vous ne parlerez pas à cette femme, c'est moi qui vais le faire! » un sourire presque mesquin se peignit sur ses lèvres.<br>« Elizabeth, vous ... »  
>« Ne me dites pas que je ne suis pas qualifiée, Darcy ! Si vous m'avez choisie pour être maîtresse de cette maison, vous devez maintenant vivre avec ce choix et avec le caractère qui est le mien ! Je suis la maîtresse de Pemberley, je remplirai mes fonctions. » Elizabeth sonna et demanda au domestique qu'on fasse savoir à Mrs. Hulmer qu'elle était demandée dans le bureau de Mr. Darcy.<p>

Mrs. Hulmer ne fut pas longue à arriver. Elle entra dans le bureau avec un petit sourire triomphal qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas Fitzwilliam Darcy qui était assis à son bureau mais bien son épouse, Elizabeth Darcy qui y présidait. Darcy se tenait derrière sa femme, une main sur son épaule. Il s'était réjoui que sa femme lui permette cette proximité affichée mais il sentait maintenant que c'était plus pour renforcer l'importance et la légitimité de sa femme que pour avoir son soutien.

Sans même proposer à Mrs. Hulmer de s'asseoir, Elizabeth attaqua, « Mrs. Hulmer vous avez été accueillie ici en la qualité d'amie de longue date de Mr. Darcy. J'ai été enchanté pendant le bal d'avoir l'occasion de faire la connaissance des amis de Darcy. Et même de pouvoir mieux connaître certains amis qui ont été invités à séjourner à Pemberley au moment du bal en la qualité de proches de la famille. Je tiens cependant à vous faire remarquer que vous m'avez dressé un portrait de Darcy à la fois méchant et malhonnête, sans que je n'ai nullement cherché à vous parler. C'était déformer le respect de l'amour que Mr. Darcy vous a jadis porté. Au vu de la faible opinion que vous portez à mon mari, je vous prierai donc ne pas rester à Pemberley. Je fais appel au respect et à l'amitié que vous portez, ou du moins portiez, à mon mari pour ne plus rentrer dans notre vie personnelle. Je vous demanderai également d'expliquer à votre mari pourquoi la missive que vous lui avez envoyée est si contraire à la réponse que Darcy vous avez faites sur son projet !Sans compter évidemment que Darcy ne fera plus affaires avec lui. » En entendant Elizabeth nommer à chaque fois son époux par son nom de famille, Harriet Hulmer n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'échapper à chaque fois un petit rictus moqueur qu'Elizabeth avait soigneusement ignoré. En la voyant recommencer alors qu'elle venait d'être mise à la porte de Pemberley et de la famille Darcy, Elizabeth ne put pas s'empêcher de répliquer « Mrs. Hulmer, utiliser le prénom de mon mari pour affirmer mon pouvoir sur lui me paraît superflu lorsque je porte moi-même le nom de Darcy. Évidemment dans votre cas cela ne fait qu'exprimer l'humiliation que vous avez subie de n'avoir que le droit d'utiliser son prénom et non son nom. » Darcy fut choqué par la perfidie de la remarque de sa femme, malgré tout le calme et le détachement qu'elle affichait, cette simple phrase, si éloignée du caractère d'Elizabeth, témoignait de sa colère et de son mécontentement. « Nous garderons le souvenir de l'amitié que mon mari vous porta vis-à-vis de nos amis communs, j'espère que vous en ferez de même. » Cette simple phrase menaçait à couvert Mrs. Hulmer, l'influence de la famille Darcy était bien plus grande que celle des Hulmer et celle-ci n'avait aucun intérêt à médire sur eux. Darcy fut fier de sa femme. « Je vous souhaite un bon retour à Londres Mrs. Hulmer, au revoir ! » Elizabeth se leva, pour signifier que l'entretien était terminé. Mrs. Hulmer lança un regard à Darcy qui resta stoïque puis sortit du bureau. Elizabeth fit appeler et dit au serviteur de s'occuper de préparer les bagages ainsi que le départ de Mrs. Hulmer.

« Elizabeth, vous avez été ... »  
>« Cela vous étonne que votre femme se comporte en maîtresse de Pemberley ? »<br>« Je préférais lorsque nous devions apparaître en couple uni. »  
>« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, j'espère que Mrs. Hulmer vous l'aura fait comprendre ! Je vous conseille d'aller vous préparer pour le dîner, Darcy ! » et sa femme de sortir de la pièce. Décidément s'assurer la paix à Pemberley ne lui assurait pas encore la paix dans son couple.<p>

Pour le dîner, Mrs. Hulmer se fit excuser. Darcy se montra plus taciturne que de coutume, peu désireux de parler avec qui que ce fût. Elizabeth animait la conversation avec Lady Firstein et son père. Les Bingley n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, tandis que Catherine et Georgianna essayaient timidement d'échapper à la conversation. Miss Bingley affirmait des vérités profondes qui ennuyaient absolument Mr. Gardiner qui l'écoutait avec toute la galanterie et la patience dont il était capable, tandis que les cinq Matlock plaçaient un mot sur Londres ou la chasse lorsque Lady Firstein le leur permettait. Mrs. Gardiner, quant à elle, regardait alternativement avec inquiétude sa nièce et Mr. Darcy, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La fatigue due au bal ne tarda pas à tomber sur chacun des hôtes qui se retirèrent tôt. Darcy, enfin seul avec Elizabeth, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Elle sortit.

Trop surpris pour lui répondre, Darcy monta donc dans sa chambre se préparer pour la nuit. Il décida d'aller frapper à la porte de sa femme, espérant pouvoir parler. Il frappa.

En entendant le « entrez » salvateur, Darcy ouvrit la porte, heureux de parler à sa femme.

« Je suis ravi que vous m'ayez permis d'entrer, je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire ! »  
>« Je ne crois pas avoir le droit de vous refuser l'entrée à cette chambre » fut la réplique cinglante qu'il reçut.<p>

Cette phrase fut de trop pour Darcy qui s'exclama qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas être un déplaisir pour la maîtresse de maison et qu'il ne la dérangerait pas plus pour la nuit. « Sur ce, bonne nuit Madame ! » Il s'inclina et repartit vers sa chambre en fermant la porte de sa femme.

La distance qui séparait les deux chambre parut soudain très importante à Darcy, qui marcha douloureusement vers sa chambre. Arrivé à sa porte, il fit attention à la laisser entrouverte, avec l'espoir fou que peut-être sa femme voudrait de lui !

Darcy s'allongea dans ce lit immense. La chambre de Darcy, dans laquelle il n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis son retour à Pemberley, était plus luxueuse et plus spacieuse. Elle était cependant moins conviviale et chaleureuse que la chambre d'Elizabeth qui y avait apporté une touche féminine et une fraîcheur qui leur faisait préférer cette chambre-ci. Darcy se tourna et se retourna, perdu dans ses draps, maintenu éveillé par toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit malgré une fatigue physique pesante. Inquiet, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil et décida d'aller sur le balcon pour respirer l'air estival. La lune, très brillante, se reflétait sur le lac, sur lequel flottaient d'inquiétantes ombres noires. Une fine brise soufflait dans les feuilles des peupliers et les platanes qui bordaient le lac, la lune projetait sur eux une couleur argentée qui miroitait avec le vent. L'air était chaud mais Darcy frissonnait. En tournant la tête, il vit alors qu'Elizabeth était également accoudée à sa fenêtre en pleine contemplation de la lune. Elle ne l'avait certainement pas vu. Il l'admira quelques instants puis de peur d'être surpris, il lui fit remarquer que la lune était magnifique ce soir et que l'ait était très doux. Il rajouta « Elizabeth, vous êtes la bienvenue, sans vous je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Sur ce, de peur de recevoir une autre réplique blessante, il rentra vite à l'intérieur et se mit dans son lit dans l'attente que sa femme vienne. Il attendit longtemps Elizabeth puis la fatigue le prit et il finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était très tôt. La lumière de l'aube rentrait dans sa chambre, qui lui paraissait désespérément vide sans sa femme. Tristement, il fit appeler John pour s'habiller. Sachant que personne ne serait levé avant encore plusieurs heures, Darcy, fatigué, décida d'aller se promener dans les jardins de Pemberley. Plongé dans ses pensées, il marcha sans se préoccuper de là où ses pas le mèneraient. C'est donc avec surprise qu'en levant la tête au détour d'un bosquet il croisa Elizabeth.

« Bonjour Mrs. Darcy, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »  
>« Bonjour Mr. Darcy, je vous en prie ! » elle continua à marcher et Darcy se mit à côté d'elle, sans savoir comment commencer la conversation.<br>« Vous souvenez-vous de Rosings Park ? À chacune de mes promenades je vous trouvais sur mon chemin, même après vous avoir spécifié que ces promenades étaient mes favorites et que je ne voulais pas y être dérangée. J'étais persuadée que vous cherchiez à m'exaspérer. Ce que vous réussissiez à faire d'ailleurs ! »  
>« Et moi qui n'arrivais pas à vous faire comprendre que j'appréciais votre compagnie et désespérais de pouvoir la partager ainsi que votre conversation. Est-ce encore la cas, Mrs. Darcy, préférez-vous marcher seule ? Après tout les jardins de Pemberley sont suffisamment grands pour que nous ne nous y rencontrions pas pendant plusieurs jours ! »<br>« Je vous en prie, restez. »

Ils marchèrent alors plusieurs minutes l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler.

« Mr. Darcy, je crois que c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je pense que Mrs. Hulmer m'a fait me rendre compte que vous avez beaucoup plus vécu que moi avant notre mariage. Je n'avais jamais quitté le Hertfortshire avant d'aller dans le Kent. Je ne suis allée à Londres qu'une seule fois à Gracechurch Street. Je n'avais jamais séjourné chez des amis avant d'être accueillie à Netherfield car tous nos amis habitaient la région. Vous connaissez tous mes amis, tous les gens qui m'ont vu grandir, tous les gens parmi lesquels j'ai vécu les vingt premières années de ma vie. Vous n'avez pas non plus manqué de rencontrer ma famille. Alors que vous, vous êtes un mystère Mr. Darcy, je connais si peu de choses sur vous. La seule chose dont je sois sûre c'est votre caractère, votre bonté, votre droiture et votre amour pour Georgianna et pour moi. »

Agréablement surpris par ces révélations, Darcy continua à faire quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth avec un sourire qui reflétait son soulagement de pouvoir parler à sa femme.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez les différentes parties de ce chapitre!<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**


	13. Chapter 13 Réconciliation

_Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier chacune pour vos reviews très chaleureuses !_

_J'avais eu quelques craintes avec le chapitre 11 mais vous avez su me réchauffer le cœur pour les reviews du chapitre 12 ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît !_

Trini _: Merci de lire ma fic, je ne suis pas une experte en espagnol mais vous devez être douée en français pour avoir le courage de lire une fic dans une autre langue !_

Fifi72 _: Je suis aussi une grande fan de ce site ! J'espère pouvoir vous occuper un peu pendant le repos !_

Mimija _: je fais exprès de laisser des zones d'ombre, vous ne savez pas encore tout ! (mouhaha). J'aime beaucoup jouer mes deux personnages principaux, vous avez pu le remarquer ! ;-)_

Malou :_ j'espère réussir à vous surprendre ! La réconciliation arrive !:-)_

Laura _: merci pour vos encouragements ! Je tiens à vous dire que recevoir autant de messages positifs me confirme dans mon choix d'espacer les chapitres. Pas que j'aime vous faire souffrir mais parce que je relis et retravaille beaucoup chaque chapitre (et pourtant que je me relis quelques jours après la publication je trouve encore des fautes et des passages que j'aurais pu améliorer). Je préfère poster des chapitres de qualité plutôt que de me dépêcher et de négliger mes publications._

Guest001 :_ même chose que pour Laura, la suite arrivera quand elle sera « géniale » comme vous dites ! Contente que ma fic vous plaise !_

Lota26 : _que de questions ! Je pense que ce chapitre répondra à un certain nombre d'elles ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à en poser, ça m'oriente aussi sur la clarté de mon écriture. Certaines choses sont dans ma tête mais pas sur le « papier »._

Miriamme :_ merci pour vos compliments, j'essaie d'être la plus fidèle avec ce que Jane Austen a laissé, en respectant ce qu'elle a créé._

Carrie :_ j'espère que la surprise n'a pas été trop mauvaise, et que la suite vous a plu !_

_Merci, merci, toutes ces reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Mais je vous laisse à la présentation du chapitre, et à sa lecture !_

_Voici un chapitre inhabituellement plus long.  
>Je n'arrivais pas à couper, alors je vous mets tout ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les différents passages de ce chapitre !<br>__J'ai transgressé à la règle que je m'étais plus ou moins fixée, à savoir : parler depuis le point de vue de Darcy ou le point de vue omniscient. Mais bon à situation exceptionnelle, méthode exceptionnelle ! Je commence donc par le point de vue d'Elizabeth, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouve Darcy tout de suite après !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 - Réconciliation<p>

Elizabeth avait toujours été impressionnée par Mr. Darcy. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'affection qu'il lui portait mais elle le savait supérieur à elle intellectuellement et socialement. Sans compter que, même si elle avait son impertinence, il avait une répartie à tout épreuve qui lui permettait difficilement d'avoir le dernier mot ! Puis Mr. Darcy était son mari et elle lui devait obéissance.  
>Et Elizabeth Darcy savait surtout que son mari ne lui ferait jamais aucun tort. Elle avait eu une nuit difficile, l'absence de son mari n'avait pas amélioré la situation. Elle était restée éveillée de nombreuses heures, repassant dans sa tête les mots terribles de Mrs. Hulmer et la version ô combien tentante de son mari qui le disculpait de tout ! Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme avant, prendre une bougie et parcourir silencieusement le couloir de Longbourn pour frapper doucement à la porte de Jane et lui relater ses préoccupations. Elles auraient alors parlé et énuméré les faits pendants de longues heures nocturnes. Jane aurait conclu à un malentendu, voulant disculper les deux partis. Mais Elizabeth ne pouvait en aucun cas se promener seule dans les couloirs de Pemberley et encore moins aller déranger sa sœur. Elle décida de marcher un peu pour s'aérer l'esprit.<br>C'est en marchant qu'elle se souvint de ses promenades à Rosings Park, notamment celle après que Darcy l'avait demandée en mariage. N'était-elle pas persuadée qu'il était un vaurien à l'époque ? Ne l'avait-elle pas épousé moins d'un an après ? Il était son mari, elle se devait de le défendre devant tous et de le soutenir, mais surtout elle l'avait justement épousé sachant quel homme il était. Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui ? Il était évident que Darcy n'était pas homme à avoir fait miroiter des espoirs vains à Mrs. Hulmer, encore moins à entraîner une femme mariée dans le péché. Elle venait d'arriver à cette conclusion lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.  
>Il avait l'air d'avoir aussi peu dormi qu'elle. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'ils avaient tous les deux tendance à se changer les idées en marchant.<p>

« Bonjour Mrs. Darcy, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »  
>« Bonjour Mr. Darcy, je vous en prie ! » elle continua à marcher et Darcy se mit à côté d'elle, sans savoir comment commencer la conversation.<br>« Vous souvenez-vous de Rosings Park ? À chacune de mes promenades je vous trouvais sur mon chemin, même après vous avoir spécifié que ces promenades étaient mes favorites et que je ne voulais pas y être dérangée. J'étais persuadée que vous cherchiez à m'exaspérer. Ce que vous réussissiez à faire d'ailleurs ! »  
>« Et moi qui n'arrivais pas à vous faire comprendre que j'appréciais votre compagnie et désespérais de pouvoir la partager ainsi que votre conversation. Est-ce encore la cas, Mrs. Darcy, préférez-vous marcher seule ? Après tout les jardins de Pemberley sont suffisamment grands pour que nous ne nous y rencontrions pas pendant plusieurs jours ! »<br>« Je vous en prie, restez. »

Ils marchèrent alors plusieurs minutes l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler.

« Mr. Darcy, je pense que Mrs. Hulmer m'a fait me rendre compte que vous avez beaucoup plus vécu que moi avant notre mariage. Je n'avais jamais quitté le Hertfortshire avant d'aller dans le Kent. Je ne suis allée à Londres qu'une seule fois, à Gracechurch Street. Je n'avais jamais séjourné chez des amis avant d'être accueillie à Netherfield car tous nos amis habitaient la région. Vous connaissez tous mes amis, tous les gens qui m'ont vue grandir, tous les gens parmi lesquels j'ai vécu les vingt premières années de ma vie. Vous êtes un mystère Mr. Darcy, je connais si peu de choses sur vous. La seule chose dont je sois sûre c'est votre caractère, votre bonté, votre droiture et votre amour pour Georgianna et pour moi. »  
>« Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? »<p>

La question prit Elizabeth totalement de court. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être une intruse dans la vie de son mari et avait justement expliqué à Darcy qu'elle lui faisait confiance et comprenait qu'elle ne sache pas tout. Sa stupeur fut telle qu'elle s'arrêta.

« Mrs. Darcy, est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
>« Oui, merci Mr. Darcy. Je suis juste étonnée de votre question. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être indiscrète. Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que j'ai confiance en vous et que j'ai compris que vous venez d'un monde qui m'est inconnu. »<p>

Darcy fit quelques pas avant de répondre « Mrs. Darcy, je n'ai pas pris vos explications, très courageuses par ailleurs, pour de l'impertinence. J'ai vécu et vu beaucoup d'endroits et rencontré des gens très différents et variés avant de vous épouser. Et justement tous ces lieux, toutes ces personnes m'ont amené à vous choisir comme épouse. Je souhaiterais au contraire que vous me connaissiez pour comprendre mon choix. »

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop généreux avec moi Mr. Darcy ! »  
>« Vous saurez me le rendre, j'en suis persuadé » dit-il tout sourire en lui proposant son bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir.<br>« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »  
>« Je vois que votre curiosité aura eu raison du peu d'éducation que vous avez ! »<br>« Eh bien j'ai rencontré Mrs. Hulmer plus que je ne saurais le souhaiter. Les autres femmes qui gravitent autour de vous, Louisa Hurst, Caroline Bingley, Susan Firstein, dois-je également les chasser de Pemberley ? »  
>« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, nous ne recevrions presque pas ! »<br>« En faisant une exception pour Jane et Mr. Bingley ! Sans compter Georgianna qui vit ici ! »  
>« Oui et les Gardiner, et peut-être même votre père s'il a la décence de prévenir de son arrivée ! »<br>« Oh je vois que ma mère n'est pas la bienvenue ! »  
>« Je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous priver d'un plaisir ! »<br>« J'en prends note ! Revenons aux femmes Mr. Darcy, si vous le voulez bien ! »  
>« Concernant Louisa Hurst, je l'ai connue lorsqu'elle était déjà mariée à Mr. Hurst, elle fut mariée au sortir du pensionnat. Je ne connaissais pas son mari et lorsque sa sœur est également sortie du pensionnat, on dit qu'elle était l'ombre de Mrs. Hurst. Lorsque mon amitié pour Bingley s'est développée, Miss Bingley a été très claire quant à ses aspirations. Elle n'est pas encore vieille fille mais elle commence à être à un âge où il est, dirait-on, déconseillé de refuser les demandes... »<br>« Vous êtes affreux ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.  
>« Je n'ai jamais su si Miss Bingley avait ou non refusé des prétendants en espérant que je lui propose de devenir ma femme. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. »<br>« Vous n'avez rien fait pour la décourager, vous étiez un éternel célibataire ! »  
>« Je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager non plus ! »<br>« Certes. Et Miss Firstein? »  
>« Eh bien lorsque je suis sorti de Cambridge, Lady Firstein avait déjà passé l'âge d'être courtisée. Son âge me permit de me lier d'amitié avec elle sans avoir peur qu'elle ne cherche à m'épouser. J'appris à reconnaître son esprit et sa volonté d'afficher sa différence, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas mariée prête encore à des racontars par exemple. »<br>« Oh, vous a-t-elle confié pourquoi elle n'était pas mariée ? »  
>« Oui, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas le dire car je crois être une des rares personnes à le savoir. Il faut que vous sachiez que la famille Firstein est très fortunée, ce sont des Lords de la Chambre depuis plusieurs générations. Miss Firstein est une enfant unique, elle perdit sa mère en couche et son père ne se remaria pas pour éviter de diviser la fortune de la famille. Lorsque Miss Firstein présenta son fiancé à son père, celui-là lui déplut fortement. Il était issu d'une vieille noblesse terrienne qui avait perdu une grande partie de ses terres car le père jouait. Le jeune homme était très respectable et travaillait beaucoup pour redorer le blason familial. Lorsque Lord Firstein comprit que sa fille préférait être déshéritée plutôt que de rompre ses fiançailles, il décida d'envoyer le fiancé de sa fille à une mort certaine en se servant de ses relations. Il l'envoya au front. Rassuré le vieux Lord modifia son testament et arrangea un mariage pour sa fille. Il mourut avant que le mariage n'eût lieu et Lady Firstein fit le serment de ne pas se marier. Dès lors beaucoup de cousins éloignés vinrent chez elle, dans l'espoir de profiter de sa fortune. Elle annonça assez haut qu'elle profiterait de sa fortune autant que faire se peut puis qu'elle léguerait le restant pour la fondation d'un orphelinat. Cousins disparurent rapidement et Lady Firstein devint très mondaine tout en affirmant son avis et ses convictions. »<br>« C'est une belle histoire. Cette femme est extraordinaire ! »  
>« Je le pense aussi et je l'estime beaucoup, et si vous le voulez bien nous ne la chasserons pas trop vite de Pemberley ! »<br>« Oui, elle peut toujours modifier son testament ! »  
>« Et vous osez me dire que je suis affreux ! »<br>« Voyons, Darcy, tout le monde sait que je vous ai épousé pour votre argent ! »

Darcy sourit, heureux de sentir sa femme totalement à l'aise à ses côtés.  
>Elizabeth commença ensuite à poser des questions sur le voyage que Darcy avait fait en Europe au décès de son père. Ils marchaient sans trop faire attention où ils allaient lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette s'approcher d'eux.<p>

Mrs. Hulmer s'avançait vers eux, ne semblant pas les avoir remarquer.  
>« Oh pardonnez-moi, bonjour Mrs. Darcy, bonjour Mr. Darcy ! Je profitais du fait qu'il soit encore tôt pour dire au revoir à ce merveilleux parc ! »<br>« Mrs. Hulmer » la salutation des Darcy fut froide.  
>« Je vois que vous avez trouvé une femme qui partage votre goût pour les promenades ! » s'exclama-t-elle, puis voyant les regards froids qui avaient accueillis sa plaisanterie, elle prit un air contrit pour ajouter « Je suis consciente que la jalousie m'a fait mal agir. Je ne m'excuserai pas, » Darcy sentit Elizabeth se crisper « je ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté. Mr. Darcy est un homme qui en vaut la peine. J'aurais juste dû savoir que Darcy choisirait bien sa future femme et qu'elle veillerait sur lui, sa fortune et son domaine. Je vois maintenant que malgré votre milieu modeste, vous savez gérer et votre époux et la situation qu'il vous a offerte. Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de vous sous-estimer une seconde fois. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire adieu et de vous souhaiter bonne continuation ! »<p>

Mrs. Hulmer disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

« Pensez-vous que nous puissions lui faire confiance ? » demanda Elizabeth  
>« J'ai peur que non mais elle sait pertinemment que le nom des Darcy est plus réputé que Hulmer, elle aurait tout à perdre à vouloir se faire des amis par la médisance ! »<br>« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le pouvoir d'envoyer son mari au front... »  
>« Il y a d'autres moyens de se débarrasser des gens... »<br>« Oui, Wickham est à New Castle après tout, je ne mets pas en doute votre pouvoir ! Rentrons s'il vous plaît, nos amis vont commencer à se lever et je suis fatiguée ! »

Les Darcy animèrent le breakfast avec une verve peu commune de la part de Darcy, sous le regard rassuré des Gardiner. Même Lady Firstein avait parfois du mal à trouver un mot à glisser dans la conversation. La plus surprise fut évidemment Georgianna qui connaissait son frère comme quelqu'un de plutôt taciturne, surtout lorsqu'il était entouré.

Il apparut bientôt que Mr. Bennet n'avait pas fait part de son intention de visiter Pemberley à sa femme. Darcy ne pouvait être que reconnaissant envers son beau-père qui leur avait évité le voisinage un peu trop expansif de Mrs. Bennet. Cependant celle-ci, paniquée, n'avait pas manqué, sitôt la disparition de son époux constatée, d'envoyer des lettres alarmées à ses filles pour leur décrire l'état dans lequel sa soudaine disparition avait plongé ses pauvres nerfs.

Elizabeth reçut une lettre le lendemain de l'arrivée de son père :

_Ma petite Lizzie,_

_J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer, asseyez-vous pour continuer à lire cette lettre, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous ayez une attaque en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle et que Mr. Darcy, qui ne nous devra plus rien à votre mort, ne s'occupe plus de nous !  
><em>_Je suppose que ma lettre arrivera après le bal de Pemberley, j'espère que vous allez m'annoncer que Kitty a trouvé un ou deux prétendants avec 4 ou 5 000 livres de rente ! Nous allons en avoir besoin. Ça y est ma Lizzie, vous êtes bien assise ?  
><em>

_Figurez-vous que votre père a disparu ! Ce matin en me levant je ne l'ai pas vu au breakfast, nous avions eu une violente altercation quant à l'avenir de Mary – je désirais lui présenter certains amis de Wickham qui d'après ma chère Lydia sont dans le Hertfordshire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a refusé, ce cher Wickham est si _charmant_, je ne vois pas pourquoi ses amis ne le seraient pas! – je pensais qu'il boudait dans la bibliothèque. Je soignais donc mes nerfs fort ébranlés par cette terrible dispute. Cependant, décidée à prendre soin de ce qu'il adviendra de Mary lorsqu'il sera mort, je suis allée frapper à la porte de la bibliothèque. N'ayant pas de réponse je suis rentrée et ai trouvé la pièce vide. Pas de Mr. Bennet. J'ai tout de suite appelé Mary qui m'a dit ne rien savoir, les domestiques non plus ne savaient rien ! Nous avons fouillé tout le domaine sans pouvoir le trouver !_

_Ô ma Lizzie, j'ai tellement peur que ce soit un coup des Collins et des Lucas, imaginaient qu'ils l'aient assassiné pour récupérer le domaine plus rapidement ! Je m'attends à voir débarquer Lady Lucas à chaque instant ! Je ne peux pas croire que Mr. Bennet nous aie abandonnées, Mary et moi. S'il vous plaît ma Lizzie dites à Jane de rentrer immédiatement avec Kitty et ne tardez pas à mettre vos invités dehors pour venir me fournir le soutien et le réconfort dont mes pauvres nerfs ont besoin !_

_Priez pour nous mon enfant, je dois encore une fois me féliciter de vous avoir fait épouser un homme riche qui saura s'occuper de nous comme votre père aurait dû le faire !_

_Fanny Bennet_

Jane reçut une lettre similaire. Dès la réception du courrier, Elizabeth avait pressé son père d'écrire à sa femme pour l'assurer de sa bonne santé et lui dire où il était. Mr. Bennet, bien que très entêté et ravi de jouer ce tour à sa femme, dut reconnaître que sa fille avait raison et envoya un billet :

_Ma Colombe, soignez bien vos nerfs pendant mon absence, j'aurais peine à ne pas les retrouver quand je rentrerai._

Les lettres de Jane et d'Elizabeth, moins concises rassuraient leur mère quant à son avenir et celui de Mary et relataient les faits du bal. Elizabeth n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter un petit mot de désaccord vis-à-vis des amis de Wickham et ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa mère entende raison.

La lettre de Mrs. Bennet à Jane eut néanmoins l'effet désiré, son écriture chaotique et désespérée fit appel à tous les bons sentiments de la jeune femme qui convainc son mari de repartir pour le Hertfordshire. Ils attendirent de recevoir la réponse de Mrs. Bennet à l'annonce de la présence de son mari à Pemberley. Celle-ci en apprenant où était son mari, fut terriblement vexée et exigea que sa fille aînée rentre à Netherfield pour l'aider à supporter ses pauvres nerfs. Catherine Bennet demanda à rester à Pemberley malgré l'insistance de sa mère pour qu'elle rentre avec sa sœur. Un compromis fut trouvé, elle repartirait avec les Gardiner qui devaient rester quelques jours de plus que les Bingley. Charles eut l'extrême générosité de faire comprendre à ses sœurs qu'il souhaitait qu'elles rentrent avec lui. Même si Louisa était cordiale avec Elizabeth, Miss Bingley avait parfois du mal à cacher son envie mêlée à sa désapprobation vis-à-vis des Darcy.  
>Le départ de sa sœur fut difficile pour Elizabeth bien que balancé par le plaisir d'avoir son père auprès d'elle. Darcy ne pouvait nier que cet homme adorait sa seconde fille.<br>Lady Firstein ne resta pas longtemps non plus, elle était une femme du monde et nombres de ses amis se trouvaient à Bath pour l'été. Aussi après avoir félicité Darcy pour le choix de sa femme ainsi que Mrs. Darcy pour la réussite du bal, elle partit avec les Gardiner et Catherine.

Quelques jours avant le départ des Matlock pour l'abbaye de Highroads, la résidence familiale, Darcy était avec son oncle et ses deux cousins dans le fumoir. Mr. Bennet s'était fait excuser et était allé se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Mrs. Darcy devait sûrement être en train de faire la conversation avec Georgianna et les deux Mrs. de Matlock. Ce fut Richard qui aborda le sujet épineux de Lady Catherine.

« Savez-vous Darcy que notre tante, Lady Catherine, veut faire présenter Anne à la Cour à la prochaine Saison ? »  
>« Êtes-vous sûr de vous Richard ? Sa santé est extrêmement fragile ! »<br>« Oui. Je crois que votre mariage la force à devoir chercher un mari digne de sa fille et de Rosings Park ! »  
>« Oh, je n'avais pas étudié la situation sous cet angle ! Qu'en pensez-vous Fitzwilliam, Anne peut-elle voyager sans risque ? C'est vous qui l'avez vu en dernier ! »<br>« Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très atteinte ! Je comprends cependant la volonté de sa Grâce de vouloir faire perdurer le domaine. »  
><em>Sans quoi il échouera à Richard puis à Fitzwilliam si Mary est véritablement stérile<em> pensa Darcy. La comtesse Mary de Matlock était en effet mariée depuis huit ans à l'aîné des Matlock mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné d'enfants, encore moins un garçon. Même si son époux n'en parlait pas, on sentait que c'était une inquiétude dans toute la famille. Sans oublier le fait que le Colonel restait célibataire.  
>« Ainsi Anne sera présentée en même temps que Georgianna. J'ai peine à croire que Lady Catherine acceptera de présenter sa fille à côté de la belle sœur de Mrs. Darcy » fit Darcy sarcastique. « Sans compter qu'il se pourrait bien que les deux dernières Misses Bennet soient présentées... »<br>« Lady Catherine vous en voudra ! »  
>« Pourquoi, ne sont-elles pas filles de gentleman ? »<br>« Si, mais l'opinion de Lady Catherine sur cette famille est très claire... Il faudra tout d'abord qu'Anne supporte le voyage. »  
>« J'espère que sa Grâce se pliera à l'avis des médecins si ceux-ci sont contraires à ses souhaits » Darcy exprima tout haut sa pensée. « Qu'en pensez-vous mon oncle ? » demanda-t-il au Comte qui était resté taciturne à l'annonce de son fils.<br>« Lady Catherine aurait tort de négliger sa famille, c'est tout ce qui lui reste ! » sur cette phrase énigmatique il vida son verre de brandy et sortit retrouver les dames. Richard le suivit et le Colonel lui emboîta le pas.

« Colonel, attendez ! » Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Darcy.  
>« Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Lady Catherine ? Ne risque-t-elle pas de mettre la santé d'Anne en danger ? » Le Colonel parut mal à l'aise.<br>« Darcy, je ... » il se tordit les mains. « Puis-je vous parler franchement ? »  
>« Bien sûr ! »<br>« Je compte sur votre discrétion. »  
>« Vous l'avez ! »<br>« Lady Catherine m'a parlé de cette idée à Pâques lorsque j'étais à Rosings. J'en ai parlé à Anne, bien que sa mère ne lui ait rien dit... »  
>« Qu'en a-t-elle pensé ? »<br>« Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'aller à la Cour, ou bien même à Londres. Elle ne craignait pas tant pour sa santé mais pour l'inutilité de cette démarche. Sa santé ferait fuir le peu de prétendants. »  
>« Vous oubliez Rosings et l'héritage. »<br>« Justement, elle ne veut pas aller là-bas et n'être vue que pour sa dot. » Le Colonel faisait les cents pas devant un Darcy de plus en plus intrigué. « Ne me jugez pas Darcy, je n'ai pas les moyens que vous avez. Je lui ai proposé de l'épouser. » En disant cette dernière phrase il regarda Darcy avec un air de défit. Darcy fut très surpris. Il savait que sa cousine s'entendait bien avec le Colonel, mais il pensait que le Colonel avait les mêmes aspirations que lui.  
>« Le domaine me reviendra de droit si elle décède sans descendance et si Richard n'a pas d'enfants. Je précipite un peu les événements. Anne était contente de l'arrangement, elle voulait que je sois assuré d'avoir un revenu et elle sait que mon affection pour elle n'est pas feinte ! »<br>« Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout ! Je me félicite que vous preniez autant soin de notre cousine ! » Darcy ne pensait pas totalement ce qu'il disait. Il était attristé de voir que son cousin préférait un mariage d'argent plutôt qu'un mariage d'amour. Il était colonel, ce qui lui garantissait un revenu conséquent et aurait permis d'entretenir très convenablement une famille. Pourtant il préférait épouser une femme malade qui lui donnerait un héritage. Était-ce parfait altruisme de sa part ? Voulait-il seulement le bien d'Anne ? Darcy en doutait, surtout après avoir vu les regards qu'il lançait à Elizabeth lorsqu'elle était à Hunsford... Était-il aigri comme Caroline Bingley ? Non, s'il préférait un mariage d'argent, jamais il n'aurait d'épouser Elizabeth. Darcy était tout à ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques minutes et que son cousin ne lui avait pas répondu. Il leva la tête et vit que son cousin le regardait.

« Darcy, je sais que les relations qui vous unissent à votre femme sont de nature spécifique. Miss de Bourgh a vingt mille livres de dot et est l'héritière de Rosings et de la fortune de Sir Lewis. Je ne peux pas refuser cette chance qui s'offre à moi. Je voulais vous en parler avant que les fiançailles soient annoncées à Lady Catherine. »  
>« Vous savez qu'elle sera contre et vous le fera savoir ? »<br>« Oui, mais Miss de Bourgh m'a dit qu'elle raisonnerait sa mère. »  
>« Raisonner Lady Catherine ! Même sa propre fille risque d'échouer ! »<br>« Lady Catherine voulait que vous épousiez sa fille pour que le domaine reste dans la famille, c'est également ce qu'il se passera si elle m'épouse. Ou si elle décède sans héritier. »  
>« Vous avez peut-être raison. Lady Catherine n'a plus l'âge de jouer les marieuses et avec vous elle saura à qui elle remet sa fille ! Cela vaut peut-être mieux pour tous ! »<br>« Darcy, je ne nie pas que je pourrais vivre plus modestement et avec la personne de mon choix, mais je suis plus âgé que vous et je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré de femme qui... Je préfère me faire une raison et m'assurer mes vieux jours ! »  
>« Vous avez sans doute raison, peut-être que j'aurais fait de même si je n'avais pas rencontré Mrs. Darcy et si Pemberley avait eu un entail. » Darcy resta quelques minutes pensif pendant que le colonel rejoignait les femmes.<p>

Les Matlock partirent laissant une invitation pour Highroads. Le départ de leurs amis créa un vide à Pemberley. La maison avait raisonné pendant plusieurs semaines de conversations animées, de parties de billard, de piano, de harpe et de chants.  
>C'est Darcy qui sentit le plus la différence, auparavant il ne pouvait voir sa femme car celle-ci devait s'occuper de tous ses invités, maintenant, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son père. Tout d'abord pour lui montrer le domaine puis une fois qu'elle lui eût montré la bibliothèque, il n'était pas rare que Darcy les retrouve tous les deux plongés dans des livres. Darcy avait son domaine à gérer et ne pouvait se consacrer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu à sa femme. Mais il avait l'impression de ne jamais la voir. Sans compter que Georgianna était plus qu'assidue à son piano. Celle-ci avait trouvé en Kitty une amie et une confidente de son âge. Bien qu'elle apprécia beaucoup Elizabeth, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater qu'une amitié entre deux jeunes filles est très différente d'une amitié avec une femme mariée. Aussi passait-elle beaucoup de temps avec son piano et sa harpe.<p>

Ce matin de la mi-juin, Darcy fut réveillé par une Elizabeth frénétique !

« Darcy, réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! » Elizabeth le secouait.  
>« Tout va bien Elizabeth ? Que se passe-t-il ? » La lueur de l'aube éclairait à peine leur chambre. Elizabeth était à genou à côté de lui et paraissait très ébranlée.<p>

Elle lui saisit la main et la mit sur son ventre.

« Sentez, l'enfant vient de bouger ! »

Et Darcy de sentir un petit coup contre sa main, promesse d'une vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances !<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Lettres

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Tout d'abord merci à chacune pour les reviews !_

_Merci à **Guest** pour ses compliments. Je suis contente que mon style et mon écriture vous plaisent ! Merci de me suivre !_

_**Helene71**, je sais que j'écris une fic très conventionnelle, j'essaie de respecter ce que je considère/j'imagine les convenances d'époques qui faisaient que même entre époux il fallait suivre une certaine étiquette. Cependant votre review m'a fait remarquer que les moments de complicité étaient rares et je vous promets d'essayer de faire des efforts !_

_Merci à **Mimija** pour votre enthousiasme ! Comme je le disais plus haut, je souhaite essayer d'exprimer au mieux la réalité de l'époque, avec ses torts et ses points positifs !_

_Merci à **Trini** de me lire malgré la barrière de la langue ! Je suis impressionnée !_

_Merci à **Victoria** qui êtes revenue ! La réponse à votre question est évidemment maintenant ! Plus sérieusement, quand je vous publie un chapitre j'ai déjà en tête une partie du déroulement du suivant (sans compter le canevas général) mais je le peaufine autant que je peux. Il m'arrive de réécrire entièrement certains paragraphes voire certains chapitres. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable d'attendre la suite mais je préfère prendre mon temps et être satisfaite du travail que je vous soumets !_

_Pour ce quatorzième chapitre, je me suis souvenue qu'Orgueil et Préjugés était au départ un roman épistolaire alors j'ai décidé vous faire un chapitre épistolaire. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_Bonne lecture et merci de votre présence !_

_Phile _

_ps : j'ai remarqué que mon adresse mail n'apparaissait plus sur les chapitres, je vous la remets si vous préférez m'envoyer des mails plutôt que des reviews ! phile19- -live-.-fr (enlevez les « - »)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 - Lettres<p>

« Je dois vous dire Elizabeth que l'annonce de votre grossesse a fait un certain effet ! » Darcy était tranquillement assis sur le lit. Elizabeth se brossait encore les cheveux. Il admirait sa femme, son ventre s'était arrondi et sa grossesse lui donnait un air joyeux et serein qu'il appréciait grandement.  
>« Autant que celle de notre mariage ? » Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard au travers du miroir. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.<br>« Non je ne crois pas que je pourrais jamais annoncer une nouvelle aussi étonnante une seconde fois ! »  
>« Il va falloir que je trouve des idées de bêtises à faire pour étonner vos amis alors ! »<br>« Je suis sûr que vous êtes pleine de ressources... » il lui fit un sourire malicieux « à ce propos la lettre de Bingley devrait vous plaire :

_Darcy,_

_Quelle joie d'apprendre une telle nouvelle !_

_Notre séjour à Pemberley a été des plus agréables et je dois avouer que retrouver Netherfield Park ne me donne pas la satisfaction d'entant. J'ai hâte d'avoir mon propre domaine et je suis enchanté des deux propositions que vous m'avez soumises. Je viendrai les visiter en septembre et écrivez-moi si vous entendez parler d'autres domaines à vendre ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la patience d'attendre de faire construire !_

_J'espère que Mrs. Darcy se porte bien et qu'elle supporte son état ! Sa sœur ne semblait pas surprise lorsque je lui ai fait part de la nouvelle, je suppose que nos épouses complotent dans notre dos !_

_Je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Charles Bingley_

Je vois que vous me cachiez votre grossesse mais l'aviez déjà dit à votre sœur ! » Darcy n'était pas réellement en colère. Cette nouvelle était bien trop belle pour qu'il puisse se fâcher pour quoi que ce soit. C'était cependant l'occasion rêvée de taquiner un peu son épouse et il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui faire une petite farce. Elizabeth avait rougi et était devenue confuse à la lecture de la lettre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Darcy. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine. Vous connaissez l'affection qui nous lie, j'avais tellement peur... » il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.  
>« Peur ? Auriez-vous peur de moi Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-il inquiet « Est-ce pour cela que vous ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom ? » Il n'aurait jamais pensé aborder cette question de cette façon. Mais il ne pouvait effacer les mots de sa femme <em>moi je n'ai jamais osé<em>, se pouvait-il qu'elle le craignît ?  
>« Il est évident que vous me tétanisez Darcy ! »<br>« Elizabeth, j'aimerais que nous soyons sérieux ! Je m'en voudrais si je vous effraie ! »  
>« En me forçant à vous parler franchement ? Vous êtes tellement terrorisant que vous pourriez me faire avouer un meurtre seulement en me regardant ! »<br>« Mrs. Darcy ! »  
>« Mr. Darcy ! » Voyant qu'il était vraiment embarrassé quant au fait qu'elle puisse être apeurée, elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui sur le lit et continua « Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous l'expliquer. Vous m'avez dès le départ appelée Miss Elizabeth, tout comme Mrs. Reynolds vous a appelé Master Darcy depuis qu'elle vous connait. Elle a donc continué à vous appeler Master et vous vous avez continué à utiliser mon prénom. Mais pour moi vous étiez le détestable pour l'adorable Mr. Darcy. Je ne vous ai jamais appelé par votre prénom. Je pense que c'est une question d'habitude, et parce que vous me faites un peu peur aussi ! » Elle souriait.<br>« Peut-être me craignez-vous car vous me personnifiez derrière mon nom et tout ce qui s'y rattache... » Darcy commença, il voulait rassurer sa femme.  
>« Notamment le magnifique domaine de Pemberley qui m'a par ailleurs fait changer d'avis quant à mon opinion sur vous ! »<br>« Vous êtes impossible ! »  
>« Je sais, à propos du domaine, je vais vous lire la lettre que m'a envoyée ma tante. Attendez » Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés de lettres et s'assit à côté de Darcy sur le lit.<br>« Elle est arrivée ce matin,

_Ma chère Elizabeth,_

_Veuillez m'excuser encore une fois pour la maladresse du bal. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas vous mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de votre époux. J'espère qu'il aura compris que cette maladresse est due à ma clairvoyance et non à votre manque de discrétion._

Vous voyez, je ne lui avais rien dit !

_Je suis bien entendue enchantée d'apprendre officiellement votre grossesse. Votre confinement commençant au moment de la chasse, je pourrais venir vous tenir compagnie si vous le souhaitez._

_Ma petite Alicia se porte beaucoup mieux, je suis soulagée que son mal soit passé. Merci pour votre inquiétude à son sujet. Elle est à présent totalement remise. Je peux déjà vous dire que vous ne verrez pas votre, et j'espère vos, enfant(s) grandir ! Dire qu'elle aura dix ans dans quelques mois !_

_Je vous remercie ainsi que Mr. Darcy de nous avoir invités à Pemberley. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de faire le tour de la propriété en phaéton. Pemberley est toujours aussi magnifique !_ Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je vous épousais pour votre domaine ?

_A très bientôt, je suis vôtre, etc..._

_Mrs. E. Gardiner_

_PS : je dois vous avouer que si je viens pendant la période de la chasse, je serais plus rassurée d'avoir les enfants avec moi. Si cela est possible pour vous évidemment !_

Pensez-vous que nous pourrions accueillir ses quatre enfants ? »  
>« C'est à vous de me dire en fonction de votre condition... »<br>« Je me suis dit que cela nous permettrait de tester la nourrice et la gouvernante pour après ! » dit joyeusement Elizabeth.  
>« Je vois que vous pensez à tout ! »<br>« J'ai eu une mère attentionnée qui m'a appris à être une excellente épouse et une excellente mère. »  
>« Je n'en doute pas ! »<br>« Je vais vous lire sa lettre,

_Ma très chère Lizzie,_

_Quelle excellente nouvelle ! J'espère que vous aurez un héritier pour contenter Mr. Darcy. N'oubliez pas que votre premier devoir est d'obéir et de plaire à votre époux ! J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas en couches, et que nous bénéficierons de la générosité de Mr. Darcy que la joie d'avoir un héritier saura augmenter._

_Je soigne mes pauvres nerfs tant bien que mal. Heureusement que vos sœurs sont rentrées, sans quoi je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi !_

_Lady Lucas m'a dit que Sir William et elle emmèneront Maria au bal de la St James pour qu'elle soit présentée. Je suppose qu'elle espère arranger un bon mariage pour sa fille. Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire aussi bien que moi ! À ce propos, j'ai été très déçue que Kitty ne revienne pas avec une demande d'un des riches amis de votre époux, j'espère que vous vous occuperez mieux d'elle lors de la Saison._

_Saluez Mr. Bennet pour moi, je suis encore trop fâchée contre lui pour lui écrire._

_Fanny Bennet_

Vous voyez, je dois même vous donner un héritier pour que toute ma famille en bénéficie ! »  
>« Je compte sur vous Elizabeth, écoutez bien votre mère, après tout c'est elle qui m'a fait vous épouser ! »<br>« Qu'aurions-nous fait sans elle ? » Elle souriait puis rajouta « J'aurais épousé un mari charmant, doux et attentif je suppose ! Quelqu'un comme Mr. Collins par exemple ! »  
>« Et moi ma cousine, je vais vous lire la lettre du Colonel, il doit être en chemin pour Rosings maintenant,<p>

_Mon très cher cousin,_

_Vous me voyez ravi de cette nouvelle ! Je suis très heureux pour vous et j'espère que Mrs. Darcy se porte bien ! Je pars pour Rosings Park faire ma demande à Lady Catherine. Je vous écrirai pour vous dire comment cela s'est passé.  
>J'approuve tout à fait la lettre que vous souhaitez envoyer à Lord Dottington. Je ne comprends pas que cet homme souhaite avoir une troisième femme, n'est-il pas suffisamment riche ? Et jeter son dévolu sur cette pauvre enfant ! Votre lettre saura le remettre à sa place !<em>

_Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, je suis votre dévoué cousin, etc..._

_Colonel Fitzwilliam »_

« Le Colonel Fitzwilliam est mal placé pour critiquer la vénalité de Lord Dottington je pense » s'exclama Elizabeth.  
>« Et vous aussi je crois ! » Elizabeth ne sut pas quoi répondre ce qui fit sourire Darcy.<br>« Avez-vous écrit à votre tante ou à Miss de Bourgh ? » le regard de Darcy se changea immédiatement.  
>« Non Elizabeth, et je ne veux plus en parler. Oh je vais vous lire la lettre de mon oncle, lui aussi sait couper court à toute discussion !<p>

_Darcy,_

_Vous me voyez enchanté d'apprendre cette nouvelle._

_Comte de Matlock »_

« Il a l'air comblé par la nouvelle! » s'exclama Elizabeth, ironique. Elle aurait bien aimé argumenter, parler en faveur de Miss de Bourgh voire de Lady Catherine. Mais Darcy semblait ne pas vouloir l'entendre et elle préféra ne pas insister ce soir-là.  
>« Ne lui en voulait pas Elizabeth. Les lettres de mon oncle ne contiennent rarement plus d'une phrase. À part celles à sa femme ! »<br>« Oh la voilà très chanceuse ! Je le suis aussi d'ailleurs, vous écrivez après tout de _longues et charmantes missives_... »  
>« Longues certes, mais charmantes ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger ! »<br>« En parlant de longue missive, écoutez celle de Jane,

_Ma chère Lizzie,_

_Quel plaisir de rentrer chez soi ! Oh bien sûr j'ai beaucoup apprécié Pemberley et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous disiez avoir changé d'avis sur Darcy après avoir visité ce beau domaine !_

Je vous l'avais bien dit! » Elle lui souriait.

« À force de vous l'entendre répéter je vais finir par croire que c'est vrai ! »

« Ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu. Laissez-moi continuer,

_J'ai été ravie de voir que les domestiques ont très bien entretenu la maison pendant mon absence. Et dire que Père pensait qu'ils se joueraient de nous ! Vous pourrez le rassurer !_

_Je n'ai pas manqué d'aller voir Maman dès que je suis rentrée. Je crois que la soudaine absence de Père a été difficile pour elle. Elle a été bien sûr enchantée de me voir rentrer et a tenu à s'assurer d'elle-même que Netherfield avait été bien tenu. Je crois que sa visite aussi prompte après notre retour a beaucoup fatigué Miss Bingley. Depuis nous ne la voyons que très rarement car elle passe ses journées dans la bibliothèque ! N'est-ce pas étonnant ?_ Aurait-elle suivi votre conseil pour devenir une femme accomplie ?

_Charles a tout de suite deviné que je savais déjà pour votre grossesse. Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir et lui ai avoué que j'avais même été au courant avant votre époux ! Il a bien ri ! _Même votre ami se rit de vous Mr. Darcy ! »

« J'en suis bien conscient. Quelle torture d'être votre époux ! »

« Et ce n'est que le début, attendez la suite, vous n'allez pas être déçu,

_Il m'a alors demandé si je pensais être enceinte et lorsque je lui ai répondu que non j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était triste ! J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop, je ne sais pas trop s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire. Miss Bingley et Mrs. Hurst ont également fait une remarque à ce propos. Sans compter Maman qui s'est plainte qu'on annulerait le mariage si jamais j'étais stérile. J'ai peur ma Lizzie ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai essayé d'en parler à Charles mais il m'a dit que nous n'étions mariés que depuis quelques mois et que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire._

_Je continue sur une note plus joyeuse ! Savez-vous que Mère m'a reproché de ne pas avoir trouvé de parti pour Kitty. « Jane, maintenant que vous êtes mariée vous me dispensez de faire le chaperon, mais cela veut aussi dire que c'est sur vous et sur votre sœur que reposent tous les espoirs de la famille pour que Kitty et Mary fassent un beau mariage ! Maintenant que je vous ai trouvé des maris riches, à vous de faire de même pour vos sœurs ma petite Jane ! ». J'ai eu de la peine à ne pas lui faire remarquer que c'était surtout une affection mutuelle qui nous avait guidées. La voilà déterminée à ce que nous allions faire la Saison et que nous trouvions de riches époux à nos sœurs ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser ma petite Lizzie !_

_Je vous laisse, j'entends la voiture de Maman qui approche !_

_Je suis votre sœur dévouée, etc.._

_Jane Bingley_

J'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à faire les marieuses avant d'être nous-mêmes mères mais je crois que Maman en a décidé autrement ! Nous n'échapperons pas à la Saison ! »  
>« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire la Saison ? Juste après votre délivrance ce n'est peut-être pas recommandé ! »<br>« Nous vérifierons auprès du docteur si vous le souhaitez. Mais c'est l'année de présentation de Georgianna, elle doit commencer à sortir dans le monde et je ne dois pas retarder un tel événement ! »  
>« Nous avons le temps d'en reparler ! Nous sommes invités chez les Matlock, je vais vous lire leurs lettres. »<br>« Sont-elles aussi concises que celles du Comte ? »  
>« Vous verrez, voici celle de ma tante,<p>

_Mon très cher neveu,_

_Cette heureuse nouvelle va nous priver du plaisir de vous recevoir immédiatement à Highroads. Je me réjouis à l'idée que Pemberley aura peut-être bientôt un héritier, en espérant que ce soit bientôt le cas de Highroads et de Matlock Grounds._

_Vous serez les bienvenus lorsque vous irez à Londres pour la Saison._

_Je suis vôtre dévouée, etc..._

_Comtesse Victoria de Matlock_

Et celle de mon cousin,

_Cher cousin,_

_Mary et moi sommes bien rentrés à Matlock Grounds ! Le temps est idéal et nous en profitons pour sortir. Je sais qu'avec la grossesse de Mrs. Darcy nous n'allons pas tout de suite vous voir à Highroads, mais j'espère que lorsque vous viendrez, vous ferez un détour par Matlock Grounds._

_Toutes mes félicitations pour cette heureuse nouvelle ! Je vous dis à très bientôt,_

_Vicomte Richard de Matlock »_

« Si je comprends bien, votre oncle et votre tante habitent à Highroads et votre cousin et son épouse vivent à Matlock Grounds, c'est cela ? »  
>« Oui. Ma grand-mère a vécu à Highroads jusqu'à sa mort. Ma tante Victoria a été mariée au Comte qui possédait Matlock Grounds. Le père de ma mère possédait Highroads qui devait échoir à tante Victoria à la mort de celui-ci. Cependant il s'arrangea pour que ma grand-mère, Lady Rose en aie l'usufruit jusqu'à sa mort, il voulait ainsi assurer son avenir à sa mort. C'est une vieille abbaye, je suis sûr que vous apprécierez l'endroit quand nous nous y rendrons. À la mort de ma grand-mère, ma tante a souhaité retourner y vivre. Richard doit hériter des deux domaines. Mary a beaucoup du mal à supporter mon oncle et a demandé à son mari de rouvrir la maison de Matlock Grounds. Ces deux maisons ne sont séparées que par une dizaine de miles, ce qui permet aux deux familles de se voir très souvent. »<br>« Où sont situées les propriétés exactement ? »  
>« Dans le Leicestershire, nous l'avons traversé en venant et devrons le traverser en allant à Londres. »<br>« Cela nous permettra de faire le voyage en plusieurs étapes avec l'enfant. » fit remarquer Elizabeth.  
>« Vous êtes donc décidée à aller à la Saison ? »<br>« Je crois bien que oui, sauf si vous ne voulez pas ! »  
>« Puis-je vous refuser quoi que ce fût ? »<br>« Vous pouvez essayer ! »  
>« Nous savons tous les deux que je vais perdre ! »<br>« Certes, mais vous pouvez tenter ! »  
>« Très bien ! » Il vit le regard d'Elizabeth se faire plus appréhensif.« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Elizabeth ? »<br>« Je croyais que vous deviez essayer de me refuser quelque chose. Vous pouvez tout de même tout me demander ! » elle le regarda dubitative.  
>« Pourriez-vous m'appeler Fitzwilliam ? » Elle fixa ses mains. Darcy lui prit les mains.<br>« Elizabeth, regardez-moi, avez-vous réellement peur de moi ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incertaine.  
>« Non ! Enfin si ! Mr. Darcy... »<br>« Fitwilliam » il la coupa affirmatif.  
>« Je vous dois respect et obéissance. Je suis votre femme. »<br>« M'appeler par mon prénom n'est pas irrespectueux, je vous appelle bien Elizabeth. »  
>« Oui mais vous êtes mon époux et mon maître. »<br>« Je suis votre époux, je suis votre compagnon, je vous aime vous, Elizabeth Darcy. »  
>« Et moi aussi je vous aime. » elle marqua une pause puis rajouta un timide « Fitzwilliam ? » elle regardait à nouveau leurs mains enlacées. Il dégagea sa main droite et la leva sous le menton de sa femme qu'il releva pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.<br>« Vous ne me manquez pas de respect en m'appelant Fitzwilliam, vous me rendez le plus heureux des hommes. N'est-ce pas ce que Mrs. Bennet vous a appris ? » Elizabeth sourit franchement.  
>« Si. Pour vous faire plaisir je vous appellerai Fitzwilliam ! »<br>« N'en avez-vous pas envie ? Je ne veux pas vous obliger... » Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse à ses côtés et qu'elle le traite comme son égal et non son supérieur ? Darcy cherchait les paroles qui permettraient d'exprimer au mieux ces pensées.  
>« Fitzwilliam » Elle testait le nom. « C'est un beau prénom. » Darcy sourit. « Je sais que je suis très exigeante, Darcy, mais puis-je vous demander quelque chose en retour ? »<br>« Bien sûr ! »  
>« Pouvons-nous ne pas appeler notre aîné et nos autres garçons Fitzwilliam s'il vous plaît ? Si ce doit être le nom de mon époux je ne veux pas l'utiliser pour qui que ce soit d'autre ! »<br>« Je crois que cette demande est facile à satisfaire ! » Darcy sourit et l'embrassa. À partir de ce moment, plus jamais Elizabeth n'appela le Colonel Fitzwilliam autrement que Colonel. Elle mit quelques temps à s'habituer à cette intimité. Cependant elle n'osa jamais l'appeler ainsi devant d'autres personnes et seul Mr. Darcy eut le plaisir de l'entendre prononcer son nom.

Elizabeth ne lut pas à Darcy la lettre de Charlotte Collins. Elle aimait beaucoup son amie mais ne souhaitez pas se fâcher avec son mari à propos de sa tante. Or Charlotte en faisait mention, comme dans toutes ses lettres :

_Ma très chère Eliza,_

_Vous me voyez réjouie d'apprendre cette excellente nouvelle ! Je serais ravie de partager avec vous les joies d'être mère. Mon petit Lewis occupe toutes mes journées et est la source de pleurs et de beaucoup de bonheurs. Je suis enchantée à l'idée que vous puissiez bientôt tenir entre vos bras le fruit de l'amour et l'affection qui unit un couple._

_Mr. Collins s'est empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa Grâce qui est rentrée dans une colère noire. Nous avions appris l'arrivée imminente du Colonel Fitzwilliam, et espérons qu'il réussira à apaiser la situation. En attendant nous n'avons pas été réinvités à Rosings et Lady Catherine ne m'a pas saluée à la sortie de l'office de dimanche dernier. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exprimer ma joie à l'annonce d'un si bel événement._

_Je m'excuse d'achever cette lettre précipitamment mais Lewis pleure déjà depuis quelques minutes et je ne peux résister à ses pleurs._

_Je suis votre dévouée amie, etc..._

_Charlotte Collins_

Elizabeth était persuadée que Lady Catherine refuserait la demande du Colonel. C'était un homme charmant mais Lady Catherine avait des idées bien arrêtées sur le genre d'homme que méritait sa fille et elle ne laisserait pas la maladie d'Anne entraver ses projets d'avenir pour elle comme l'avait déjà fait Mrs. Darcy. Celle-ci s'attendait donc à ce que son époux reçoive dans quelques jours une lettre d'insulte à peu près aussi acerbe que celle qu'il avait dû recevoir à l'annonce de leur mariage. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Darcy, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet inévitable trop tôt mais été convaincue que le Colonel rentrerait bien assez tôt chez ses parents, seul.


	15. Chapter 15 Voisinage

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?)_

_Tout d'abord merci à chacune et chacun pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que je suis lue, suivie et appréciée le plus souvent !_

_A _**H****elene71** _merci d'avoir continué à me lire malgré mon style qui ne vous plaisez pas ! J'espère que ce moment d'intimité dans la famille Darcy vous a plu !_

_A _**Guest**_ je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le style épistolaire. C'est un style que j'aime beaucoup et que je trouve très difficile à écrire ! J'apprécie donc d'autant plus votre review !_

_A _**Malou**_, on m'avait en effet fait remarquer qu'il manquait des moments d'intimité entre Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam, je me réjouie de savoir qu'il vous a plu !_

_A _**Mimija**_, ayant commencé à parcourir un peu fanfic et à lire d'autres fic, je me rends comte qu'il est parfois très difficile de laisser un mot à la fin d'un chapitre qu'on apprécie. Et pour ma part, je trouve cela tellement agréable d'en recevoir que je tiens à vous remercier ! De plus je ne suis pas contre les critiques, les remarques et les suggestions et j'espère vous montrer que j'en tiens compte en vous répondant ! Au moins vous savez que votre commentaire est lu et apprécié !_

_A _**Poupouneflore**, _vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre quant à Lady Catherine !_

_A _**LFP1996**_, quand vous arriverez à ce chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu et que vous m'aurez trouvée fidèle au livre ! Bonne lecture !_

_A _**Sad33**_, merci pour ces agréables compliments ! La fic se construit lentement. Je préfère vous poster un chapitre de qualité mûri après plusieurs semaines voire mois plutôt qu'aller trop vite ! J'espère que vous aurez le courage d'attendre les prochains chapitres !:-)_

_A _**Chara**_, c'est vraiment génial de pouvoir partager ça avec toi ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous en avez bien profité !  
><em>_Pour moi la rentrée est arrivée bien trop tôt, mais n'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? ;-)  
><em>_J'ai profité de mes vacances pour relire _Orgueil et Préjugés_ (folle, moi ? Presque!). J'ai écrit un OS _Pendant ce temps à Netherfield_ (oui je fais ma propre pub^^), si vous aimez le point de vue de Darcy, il est du genre de mon premier OS _Réflexions_ mais un peu plus tôt dans le cheminement des sentiments de Darcy.  
><em>_J'ai continué d'écrire cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Voici un chapitre qui devrait vous ennuyer au début (mais vous allez adorer la fin^^).  
><em>_Je vous laisse le découvrir !  
><em>_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des avis, des remarques ou des critiques ! C'est vraiment très agréable de se savoir lue !_

_Phile_

_PS : je vous dois milles excuses (si ce n'est plus), _**Chara**_ m'a gentiment fait remarquer deux fautes récurrentes dans mon textes, la première c'est que je ne sais pas ortographier un mot, _feu_, malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment je pouvais modifier les chapitres déjà postés.  
><em>_La seconde est encore plus catastrophique. Pendant 14 chapitres j'ai mal orthographié le prénom de Georgiana auquel je mettais deux _n_. De même je ne sais pas comment modifier les version antérieures._

_Je vous fais vraiment toutes mes excuses !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 - Voisinage<p>

Mrs. Darcy se leva du banc, suivie par son mari, Georgiana et son père. Tous les regards se tournaient toujours vers eux dès qu'ils bougeaient. Bien entendu, les habitants des environs de Kympton s'étaient un peu accoutumés à la présence hebdomadaire des Darcy à l'office dominical. Ils n'en restaient pas moins à l'affût du moindre faux pas.  
>L'absence de Mrs. Bennet avait évidemment provoqué de nombreux commérages, tout comme la grossesse de la maîtresse de Pemberley.<br>Mr. Johns se tenait à la sortie, accompagné de sa femme.

« Mrs. Darcy, c'est toujours un plaisir pour nous de vous saluer le dimanche ! » s'exclama Mrs. Johns.  
>« Le plaisir est pour moi. Auriez-vous la bonté de venir prendre le thé à Pemberley ? Disons mardi. »<br>« Nous en serons enchantés. N'est-ce pas Mr. Johns ? »  
>« C'est exact. Mr. Darcy » salua-t-il.<br>« Mr. Johns, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre sermon d'aujourd'hui. Votre interprétation de Luc était remarquable ! »  
>« Quoi qu'un peu concise. » rajouta discrètement Mr. Bennet.<br>« Mrs. Johns, bonjour ! » salua Georgiana. « Avez-vous accepté l'invitation de Mrs. Darcy ? »  
>« Oui, nous serons là Miss Darcy ! »<br>« Quelle joie ce sera de partager le thé avec vous ! » répondit Georgiana.  
>« Je vous remercie Mr. Darcy, je pourrais vous soumettre le sermon de dimanche prochain mardi si vous le souhaitez. »<br>« Vous êtes bien aimable Miss Darcy ! »  
>« Je vous fais confiance, à mardi Mr. Johns ! »<br>« Au revoir Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Mr. Bennet, Miss Darcy. »  
>« Cet homme me surprendra toujours par sa prévisibilité » s'exclama Mr. Bennet alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.<br>« Père, êtes-vous conscient que ce que vous venez de dire n'a aucun sens ? »  
>« Faites attention Mr. Bennet, vous vous rapprochez du moment où l'on dira de vous que vous êtes sénile ! » le plaisanta Darcy.<br>« Depuis que vous m'avez ôté ma seconde fille, vous m'avez ôté ce qui me restait de raison Mr. Darcy. Essayez seulement de vivre une journée à Longbourn et vous verrez qu'il y a de quoi devenir fou ! »  
>« Je comprends mieux le havre de paix que représente votre bibliothèque ! » Darcy avait au départ reproché à Mr. Bennet de lui ôter sa femme. Il s'était cependant rendu compte que c'était lui qui s'excluait et qu'il était volontiers admis au sein de leur cercle. Aussi avait-il passé du temps dans la bibliothèque et découvert que Mr. Bennet n'était pas avare d'humour et de malice. Et le fait que son beau-père ne réussît pas à le déstabiliser, ou à rire de lui, enorgueillissait Darcy. Il espérait de tout cœur que Mr. Bennet ne regrettait pas de lui avoir accordé sa fille et qu'il reconnaissait que sa fille préférée était aimée comme il se devait.<br>« C'est entendu, à mardi Mrs. Darcy ! » Tout sourire Mr. et Mrs. Basting passèrent devant lui. « Mr. Darcy » fut la seule salutation qu'il reçut pour son plus grand plaisir, il ne détestait rien de plus que rester après l'office pour parler. La décision de sa femme d'inviter tout le voisinage à prendre le thé, le forçait à attendre sagement auprès de celle-ci et à rendre les sourires et les salutations.  
>« Bonjour Mr. Darcy » firent les deux Misses Hutler.<br>« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! »  
>« Comment allez-vous ? Et Mrs. Darcy, bonjour ! Comment se porte votre petit protégé ? »<br>« Bien je vous remercie ! »  
>« Êtes-vous toujours satisfaite de notre Betty ? »<br>« Bien entendu ! »  
>« Savez-vous ce qu'elle nous a dit la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ? » commença Miss Andrea Hutler.<br>« Elle nous a dit qu'elle était très contente de vous avoir pour maîtresse. Que vous étiez très bonne avec les domestiques et que vous aviez toujours un mot gentil pour chacun » continua sa sœur.  
>« Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit ! Et elle disait la même chose de vous Mr. Darcy ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ? »<br>« Oui vraiment incroyable ! » Elizabeth avait saisi la première occasion pour parler « Puis-je vous inviter à prendre le thé mardi? »  
>« Oh, mais avec grand plaisir ! N'est-ce pas Mary, nous en sommes ravies ! »<br>« Vous avez totalement raison Andrea, nous viendrons avec joie ! C'est très gentil à vous de nous inviter ! Notre petite Betty avait raison. Cela me rappelle une histoire, voyons, Andrea, aidez-moi. »  
>« Vous nous raconterez cela mardi Miss Hutler » proposa Mrs. Darcy<br>« A mardi Mesdemoiselles ! » saluèrent les Darcy et Mr. Bennet avant d'entendre ladite histoire.  
>« Mon enfant, je dois vous féliciter, peu de gens savent éviter les logorrhées des vieilles filles sans les froisser et vous faites cela avec une telle délicatesse, une telle gentillesse... »<br>« Père ! »  
>« Je suis très content de voir que vous avez appris certaines choses auprès de moi ! »<br>« Il est vrai qu'elles ne pourraient l'apprendre de ma part, étant donné que dans mon cas je ne commence même pas la discussion. »  
>« Voyons Fitzwilliam, vous êtes un fameux causeur pourtant ! » s'exclama Georgiana, toujours soucieuse de défendre son frère.<br>« Vous avez raison, mais seulement lorsque je veux bien m'en donner la peine. »

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de leur calèche. Darcy aida sa sœur à monter puis sa femme, laissa passer Mr. Bennet avant de monter à son tour.  
>Une fois rentrés, les femmes allèrent se changer. Les hommes les attendaient au salon.<p>

« Êtes-vous déterminé à partir demain, Mr. Bennet ? »  
>« Oui. Je crains que si je ne tarde d'avantage, ma femme n'y survive pas ! »<br>« J'en suis fortement attristé ! »  
>« Et moi donc ! Cela me permet de plus d'éviter votre charmant voisinage... » il prit soudain un air grave et rajouta « J'ai surtout peur de ce que ma femme pourrait entreprendre pendant mon absence... »<br>« Vous pensez à vos filles ? »  
>« Oui. Elles ont beau être sottes, je souhaite pourtant qu'elles soient heureuses. »<br>« Mr. Bingley et moi sommes là. »  
>« Oui et c'est fort gênant. Je me félicite plus d'avoir pour cousin Mr. Collins ou pour gendre Mr. Wickham ! »<p>

Georgiana venait d'entrer dans la pièce et devint soudainement très pâle.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr. Bennet. » déclara Darcy alors qu'il emmenait sa sœur.  
>« Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »<br>« Demandez à Elizabeth, elle vous expliquera. Venez Georgiana. » Darcy prit le bras de sa sœur qui semblait totalement égarée et la guida hors du salon.

En sortant ils croisèrent Mrs. Darcy.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
>« Je m'occupe de Georgiana. Votre père vous expliquera. Faites demander à ce qu'on nous apporte le repas dans les appartements de Miss Darcy. »<br>« Bien » elle fit une révérence et entra intriguée dans le salon.  
>« Fitzwilliam, je suis désolée. » Georgiana avait la voix très faible.<br>« Ne vous excusez pas, Georgiana. » Mr. Darcy et sa sœur étaient en train de monter l'escalier qui menait aux appartements de Miss Darcy. Celle-ci manqua une marche et serait tombée si son frère ne l'avait pas retenue. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son boudoir. Il la déposa doucement sur la méridienne. Un domestique envoyé par sa femme entra. Il lui demanda de rapporter un verre d'eau. Darcy s'assit près de sa sœur. Le verre d'eau arriva et il la fit boire doucement. Elle semblait se remettre de ses esprits. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui fut possible de s'asseoir. Darcy ajouta et réajusta les coussins et se rassit près de sa sœur.

« Veuillez m'excuser Fitzwilliam, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte. »  
>« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Georgiana ! »<br>« Vous avez tort, je ne dois pas flancher dès que j'entends le nom de Mr. Wickham ! Il est votre beau-frère. Je n'aurais jamais... Je ne devrais pas... » elle était à court de mots tant sa détresse était grande.  
>« Georgiana, écoutez-moi, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Mr. Wickham a été marié de force et contre son gré à Miss Lydia car il l'avait déshonorée en lui promettant le mariage. Il ne voulait qu'un peu de compagnie pour fuir ses créanciers. Il n'a jamais aimé sa femme et se retrouve être mon beau-frère car il a mal agi. »<br>« Mais j'ai aussi mal agi, il y a deux ans et demi lorsqu'il est venu à Ramsgate. Je n'aurais jamais dû... »  
>« Vous ne saviez pas quel genre d'être il était, il s'est servi de vous, du souvenir que vous aviez de lui lorsque vous étiez enfant et de votre nature généreuse et confiante ! Georgiana, vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! »<br>« Non mais je pense que j'aurais pu être à la place de Mrs. Wickham, je la plains beaucoup ! »  
>« Figurez-vous qu'elle a de la chance d'une certain façon, son manque de dot fait que Wickham ne peut rien lui soutirer. » Georgiana baissa la tête. Darcy se tut quelques instants.<br>« S'il vous plaît Georgiana, je sais que vous êtes dans une situation difficile. Je peux vous assurer que nous ne recevrons jamais Mr. Wickham à Pemberley, il a trop mal agi envers vous. Mrs. Wickham est cependant la sœur d'Elizabeth et je ne peux pas lui interdire l'entrée de Pemberley. Sans oublier qu'il se peut que nous les croisions à Londres étant donné qu'il reste deux Misses Bennet à marier et que Mrs. Wickham pourrait être leur chaperon. Bien que je leur souhaite plus volontiers que ce soit Mrs. Bingley ou Mrs. Darcy. »  
>« Je tâcherai de me composer et de me comporter plus dignement à l'avenir alors ! » elle lui sourit faiblement.<br>« Et je suis sûr que vous saurez un jour ce que veut dire l'affection vraie et que celle-ci vous aidera à oublier cet homme vil. »

Un domestique entra alors pour apporter leur repas. Un second suivait avec une table tandis que Darcy était allé chercher de simples chaises de paille dans la pièce attenante. Il aida ensuite sa sœur à se lever et la mena à leur table de fortune.

« Vous souvenez-vous lorsque vous rentriez de Cambridge et que vous veniez manger avec moi ? »

Darcy sourit et ils se remémorèrent ces moments de leur enfance. En effet feu Mr. Darcy dédaignait sa propre fille et, alors qu'il avait été la bonté et la gentillesse même du temps où feu Mrs. Darcy était vivante, se montrait souvent irascible et courroucé depuis son décès. Darcy venait parfois manger avec sa jeune sœur lorsque son père était de trop vilaine humeur.  
>Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger, Mrs. Darcy frappa à la porte.<p>

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle à l'embrasure de la porte.  
>« Je vous en prie » lui répondit Georgiana alors que Darcy se levait et allait lui chercher une chaise.<br>« Mon père vous prie de lui pardonner pour les paroles blessantes qu'il a tenues. Vous ne connaissez pas mon père comme je le connais, sachez qu'il plaisantait, bien que ce soit un sujet dont il est difficile de rire. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous appreniez à connaître tout le mérite de votre frère. »  
>« Mrs. Darcy, j'en ai déjà touché un mot à ma sœur. » commença Darcy qui ne voulait pas qu'on reparla de la terrible recherche qu'il avait dû effectuer il y a plus d'un an.<br>« Et je suis sûre qu'il ne vous a pas parlé du rôle admirable qu'il a joué. » Elizabeth regarda Georgiana qui secoua la tête négativement.  
>« Vous souvenez-vous lorsque vous êtes arrivée en Derbyshire l'an dernier, vous nous aviez fait l'honneur de venir nous saluer, mon oncle, ma tante et moi, le jour même de votre arrivée ? Nous avions alors convenu d'un dîner deux jours plus tard. Dîner auquel nous n'avions malheureusement pu assister. Je ne sais quelle excuse votre frère vous avait alors donnée. »<br>« Il m'a dit que l'une de vos sœurs était malade et que vous préfériez retourner près d'elle. » Elizabeth échangea un sourire amusé avec son époux puis reprit son récit.  
>« En vérité je venais de recevoir une lettre terrible de la part de mon aînée. Celle-ci m'informait que Lydia, ma plus jeune sœur, était partie pour Gretna Green avec Mr. Wickham. Ma pensée fut d'abord que le mariage était imprudent car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était fortuné. Puis une seconde pensée, plus horrible me frappa. Mr. Wickham n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'épouser ma sœur et ils n'étaient certainement pas allés jusqu'en Ecosse. Une seconde lettre de ma sœur confirma ce que je craignais : on n'avait pu remonter leurs traces au-delà de Londres et il était vraisemblable qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Vous imaginez aisément, je pense, l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, car il était évident que la honte retentirait sur toute notre famille. C'est à ce moment-là que votre frère vint me faire une visite inattendue à notre auberge. » Elizabeth leva les yeux et lança un regard resplendissant à Darcy. « Que veniez-vous d'ailleurs faire, Darcy ? »<br>« J'avais en tête de vous proposer une promenade dans les bois de Pemberley. Je connaissais votre goût pour la marche et j'espérais que l'attrait de mon domaine vous ferait surmonter le déplaisir que son propriétaire provoquait. »  
>« En voyant votre charmant domaine, ce déplaisir avait soudainement disparu. Mais reprenons. Votre frère me trouvant dans un émoi très important, fut extrêmement aimable. J'avais déjà une grande confiance en votre frère ainsi qu'une haute estime de son jugement, je lui confiai donc le contenu des lettres que je venais de recevoir. Certaine qu'il n'ébruiterait pas les événements, je m'épanchais sur mon sentiment de culpabilité. Darcy m'avait confié dans le Kent, certains des vils agissements de Wickham et je ne les avais pas rapportés à mes sœurs, pensant que son départ pour Brighton m'évitait d'avoir à les divulguer. Darcy qui m'avait jusqu'alors écoutée avec le plus grande patience s'est levé et a fait les cents pas. Cela ne pouvait pour moi signifier qu'une seule chose : ma famille avait dépassé les limites infranchissables de la bienséance, nous n'étions plus fréquentables. Il partit d'ailleurs peu de temps après avec la promesse de ne pas divulguer l'affaire. Mon oncle et ma tante me rejoignirent, nous décidâmes de partir sur le champ pour Longbourn. Il était nécessaire que nous retrouvions Lydia et Mr. Wickham le plus tôt possible et que nous les forcions à se marier. Mon père, qui était parti pour Londres presqu'immédiatement, fut rejoint par mon oncle. Après deux semaines de recherches infructueuses, il rentra bredouille. Quelques jours plus tard nous reçûmes une lettre de mon oncle nous apprenant qu'il avait découvert où se cachait ma sœur et qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Mr. Wickham de l'épouser selon certaines conditions financières. Il donnait peu de détails sur la façon dont il les avait trouvés et resta évasif aux questions de mon père. Les Wickham vinrent passer une dizaine de jours à Longbourn avant d'aller à New Castle où était basé le régiment de Mr. Wickham. Lors d'une conversation Lydia m'apprit que Mr. Darcy avait été présent lors de son mariage et, chose plus étonnante, qu'elle avait fait la promesse de ne pas dévoiler sa présence à quiconque ce que je venais d'apprendre étant dû à une étourderie de sa part et elle me demandait de ne pas la questionner. Etonnée j'envoyais à ma tante une lettre pour chercher à savoir pourquoi un homme, qui de toute évidence n'avait ni lien avec notre famille, ni lien suffisant avec Mr. Wickham pour être présent à son mariage, et qui, de plus, devait détester Mr. Wickham plus que tout autre homme au monde, avait été présent lors du mariage de ma plus jeune sœur. Je vous laisse continuer Mr. Darcy, car je n'ai eu que le récit de ma tante qui elle-même rapportait votre récit. »<br>« A l'auberge de Lambton, loin de vouloir quitter Miss Elizabeth, je réfléchissais à la façon de procéder pour retrouver les fugitifs. Vous vous souviendrez que je partis le lendemain, prétextant un soucis à Londres, où j'étais certain qu'ils étaient. Je recherchais votre ancienne dame de compagnie, Mrs. Younge, que je mis quelques jours à convaincre de trahir son ami. Elle me révéla la cachette de Miss Lydia et Mr. Wickham. Je dus voir plusieurs fois Mr. Wickham avant de le convaincre d'épouser Miss Lydia, qui n'avait pour dot que ses charmes. Lorsque la situation fut rétablie, je rentrai à Pemberley après avoir obtenu de Mr. Gardiner qu'il écrivît à Mr. Bennet en lui disant avoir tout fait. Je ne voulais pas que ma conduite parût déplacée car comme l'a souligné Mrs. Darcy, je n'avais à l'époque aucun lien avec la famille Bennet et mon intervention – bien que salutaire – n'avait pas lieu d'être. »  
>« Vous oubliez l'affection que vous aviez pour moi. »<br>« Affection que je ne savais pas encore partagée. »  
>« Vous avez, comme toujours, raison ! Mon but, Georgiana, en vous racontant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé est de vous apprendre que nous devons tout à votre frère. Ma famille est entièrement redevable envers Mr. Darcy sans qui nous aurions été jeté sur les bans de la société. Ma sœur et moi aurions pu espérer aller vivre chez mon oncle Gardiner et faire des mariages raisonnables grâce à notre bonne éducation, mais grâce à Mr. Darcy nous avons pu nous marier par amour, et cela n'a pas de prix. Mon père n'a rien pu faire pour sauver Lydia du désastre et est conscient que seules les dépenses engendrées par Mr. Darcy ont convaincu un homme aussi cupide de se marier avec ma plus jeune sœur. »<br>« Lorsque vous êtes entrée dans le salon, je venais de rassurer Mr. Bennet que Bingley et moi étions là pour assurer à ses deux filles un bel avenir. Il m'a répondu qu'il en était profondément gêné et pour plaisanter a fait remarquer qu'il était plus simple d'avoir pour gendre Mr. Wickham envers qui il n'est absolument pas redevable. »  
>« Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je taquine beaucoup votre grand frère que vous respectez grandement. Je tiens mon humour de mon père qui préfère tourner en dérision les situations qui le mettent mal à l'aise. »<br>« Je m'excuse d'avoir agi de façon aussi excessive »  
>« Voyons Georgiana, Mr. Wickham s'est extrêmement mal conduit envers vous. Il est bien normal que même l'évocation de son nom soit douloureuse pour vous. La plaisanterie de mon père était bien entendu inopportune. Je ne pense pas qu'il se risquera à plaisanter à nouveau sur le sujet. »<br>« Allons le retrouver pour le café ! » s'exclama Georgiana. Elle était fort ébranlée par ce qu'il s'était passé mais savait qu'elle se devait de prendre sur elle et de se montrer. Elle était rassurée de n'être que dans cercle restreint, qui ne la jugerait point.

Lundi, le départ de Mr. Bennet se fit discrètement, il ne voulait pas accabler sa fille en montrant à quel point il lui était difficile de la quitter.

« Pemberley House vous est ouverte quand vous le souhaitez, Mr. Bennet ! » lui assura son gendre.  
>« Prenez garde Mr. Darcy, vous regretterez votre invitation lorsque vous me verrez revenir beaucoup plus tôt que vous escomptiez ! »<br>« Et ce sera une joie de vous recevoir Papa. »  
>« A très bientôt ma fille chérie. Prenez bien soin d'elle Mr. Darcy »<br>« Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »  
>Et la voiture d'emmener Mr. Bennet.<p>

Mardi matin Darcy s'en fût dans les environs pour évaluer l'état des champs. Il devait en effet décider de la date de la moisson qui allait approcher et une longue expérience lui avait appris qu'il lui était nécessaire d'aller estimer lui-même la maturité des différents champs avant de donner les ordres. Un temps trop clément ou trop pluvieux n'était pas nécessairement synonyme d'avance ou de retard de la moisson. Il ne revint que pour l'heure du thé, Elizabeth lui ayant enjoint d'être présent. Il n'appréciait que peu la compagnie du voisinage de Pemberley. Les misses Hutler parlaient à n'en plus finir, Mr. Johns énonçait longuement et solennellement des banalités, Mrs. Johns approuvait tout ce que disait son mari ou qui que ce fût, et les Basting ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chercher à les copier se donnant un air d'importance tel qu'il les rendait ridicules.

Il fallut pourtant supporter les discours des vieilles filles, sourire au pasteur, approuver les Basting et se réjouir de tous les potins du coin. Mrs. Darcy était une observatrice du genre humain et appréciait avoir de tels sujets d'étude. Elle aimait poser des questions plus ou moins particulières et comparer la réponse de son interlocuteur à celle qu'elle s'était imaginée recevoir. Ses coups d'œil à son mari étaient salvateurs pour celui-ci qui découvrait qu'on pouvait trouver un certain amusement dans ce genre de formalités. Il devait reconnaître qu'il passa un moment agréable à rire à couvert des torts de ses voisins grâce à la compréhension parfaite qui existait entre Elizabeth et lui.

Les sœurs, le pasteur et sa femme furent ensuite reconduits et Darcy se rendit dans son bureau pour s'occuper du courrier.

Entre toutes les lettres qu'il reçut, une attira particulièrement son attention et le plongea dans une colère profonde et noire.

_''A Mister Darcy,_

_Je suis trop fâchée contre vous, Monsieur, pour m'exprimer avec les termes familiers qui devraient régir notre correspondance. Cependant je crois que la faute vous incombe à vous qui n'agissez pas avec votre famille comme vous devriez et qui me pousse à vous renier._

_Votre scandaleux mariage de janvier dernier me faisait craindre le pire quant à l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur le reste de la famille ou sur vos amis. J'avais rencontré votre fiancée peu de temps avant que l'engagement fut pris et avais été fortement choquée par son attitude vulgaire et ses manières effrontées. Je vous avais alors mis en garde à Londres contre cette jeune femme mais les fiançailles avaient tout de même été conclues. Je vous avais de nouveau prévenu lorsque vous m'écrivîtes afin de me convier au mariage. Je n'avais alors que le désir de vous ouvrir les yeux sur le danger que vous couriez, vous, mais également votre très bon ami, qui tomba également dans le piège tendu par les Bennet. Je n'agissais que dans votre propre intérêt, convaincue qu'une fois revenu à la froide raison, vous sauriez me remercier de ce que j'avais dû endurer pour protéger notre famille et votre réputation._

_Vous vous mariâtes cependant contre ma bénédiction. Et je convins de ne plus chercher à faire commerce avec la famille Darcy qui m'avait tant déçue !  
>Mais imaginez ma surprise, je dirais même plus l'horreur que j'ai ressentie, lors de la dernière visite de votre cousin. J'avais gardé espoir que les Matlock fussent des gens raisonnables qui sauraient vous montrer, comme je l'avais fait, l'erreur que vous aviez commise. Mais ma propre sœur accepta l'invitation au bal de Pemberley, donnant ainsi son assentiment à une telle alliance.<br>J'imaginais déjà l'influence néfaste qu'avait eu votre femme sur votre – et malheureusement ma – famille d'après les lettres que j'avais reçues. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé était pourtant bien loin de la réalité lorsque vint le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Je me réjouissais que le Colonel préférât la compagnie de gens sensés et honnêtes à la vôtre et me rends compte maintenant que j'ai été trompée de la façon la plus basse et la plus mesquine._

_Je ne sais comment vous avez eu l'idée abjecte qu'il pouvait épouser Lady Anne. Vous auriez été un bon parti pour ma fille si vous n'aviez pas perdu la tête et fait un mariage inconvenant. L'enchaînement de mariages licencieux, en commençant par les Wickham, puis les Bingley et les Darcy devrait-il continuer en souillant jusqu'aux de Bourgh ? Cela ne peut être ! Ma famille est une des plus anciennes familles du Kent et il n'est pas question qu'elle soit souillée par une débauchée comme votre femme. Car je sais que tout vient d'elle. Ce sont ses airs sournois, ses manigances qui vous ont amené, vous, à la prendre pour femme alors que vous étiez destiné à une autre, et qui ont amené le Colonel à croire qu'il valait Lady Anne ! Sans l'exemple que votre couple renvoie, jamais le Colonel n'aurait eu l'indécence de vouloir se marier au dessus de sa condition. C'était un homme intelligent, modeste, cadet d'une honnête famille qui pouvait espérer épouser une jeune fille de bonne famille avec une dot conséquente. Mais je crains que votre épouse ne lui aie fait tourner la tête par des discours effrontés et qu'il aie maintenant une opinion de lui bien trop haute pour espérer réussir à faire un mariage judicieux, ce à quoi il était destiné._

_Je ne tolèrerai pas que ma fille soit associée à de tels agissements ! Je vous renie donc vous et votre sorcière. Je regrette de devoir associer ma chère nièce à tout cela mais sachant qu'elle vit sous le même toit qu'_elle_, je n'ose espérer qu'il reste quelque chose de son âme. Je prierai pour elle cependant. Et si vous voulez la confier à ma garde dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne un jour la Lady qu'elle est supposée être, je serai plus qu'enchantée de la sauver de ce qui l'attend !_

_Il est de mon devoir de vous dire que je vous avais prévenu. J'espère qu'un jour vous ouvrirez les yeux sur la véritable nature de votre femme, mais, hélas, qu'il ne sera trop tard..._

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

_PS : l'annonce tardive de la grossesse de cette femme peut me faire espérer qu'elle n'a pas utiliser _tous_ ses charmes. Mais peut-être ai-je également été trompée sur ce sujet...''_


	16. Chapter 16 Lady Catherine

_Bonjour !  
>Alors tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses, je me rends compte que ça fait un an que je n'ai pas publié ! L'année est passée à une vitesse folle et mes études me prennent de plus en plus de temps ! Promis je vais essayer d'être plus assidue !<br>Alors vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé le titre de cette fic. Tout est dans le titre, je vais m'arrêter d'ici quelques chapitres lorsque la première année de mariage des Darcy sera terminée. Pas de panique, ce n'est que la première partie, j'en ai prévu d'autres mais une fois cette première partie terminée je pense que je m'arrêterai pour un petit moment (mes études me prennent vraiment beaucoup de temps!)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur et m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire ! Comme toujours je suis ouverte à vos commentaires/idées/avis !_

_Encore désolée pour l'attente ! Bonne lecture !  
>Phile<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 – Lady Catherine<p>

La famille Wednesbury était une ancienne famille aristocrate très riche. Le duc de Wednesbury avait trois filles. L'aînée Victoria, la seconde Catherine et la dernière Anne. La propriété du duc devait revenir à un cousin à cause de l'entail et pour éviter que ses filles ne se retrouvent sans rien, le duc maria son aînée à un voisin, le Comte de Matlock. Le Comte de Matlock possédait de nombreuses terres dans la région, il était courant de dire que le Comte et le Duc se partageaient les terres du comté. Matlock Grounds était situé à quelques miles de Highroads, la demeure ducale. Le duc profita d'un vice dans le contrat de mariage pour arranger au mieux sa succession : son cousin n'hériterait grâce à l'entail que du titre. Toutes les terres, la fortune et la demeure des Wednesbury reviendraient au Comte de Matlock. L'aînée, Victoria, était une ravissante jeune femme qui possédait un heureux caractère. Elle avait été mariée avec le Comte de Matlock sans que son avis fut réellement considéré. Le Comte était un homme taciturne et peu sociable qui avait consenti au mariage plus pour les avantages pécuniaire et terrien que lui conféraient l'union, que pour les charmes de sa jeune épouse. Il n'était cependant pas de nature mauvaise et les deux vigoureux garçons que lui donna sa femme provoquèrent chez lui une estime suffisante pour qu'ils fussent en bon termes. La Comtesse Victoria eut la philosophie de se contenter de ce que son mariage lui avait donné, à savoir deux garçons qu'elle aimait plus que tout, un foyer agréable et l'absence de querelles avec son époux. Elle estimait également son mari qui avait su gérer intelligemment les terres de son père. Petit à petit une affection et un respect mutuels se forgèrent entre le Comte et la Comtesse. Celui-ci s'ouvrit peu à peu à sa femme et une complicité gagnée par des années de vie commune s'installa entre eux.

Une fois Victoria mariée, Catherine sortit dans le monde, elle était plus jeune d'un an que Victoria. Le but de la duchesse de Wednesbury était de lui trouver un riche héritier terrien. Les dots des deux aînées s'élevaient chacune à quarante mille livres, elles pouvaient donc prétendre à un bon parti. Le vieux Duc de Wednesbury était très attaché à sa dernière fille, Anne. Elle était sa préférée. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu la doter comme ses sœurs car les deux premières étaient très rapprochées en âge. Il n'avait pas réussi à réunir plus de quinze mille livres et se désolait de ne pouvoir offrir plus de chances à sa fille préférée. Il se consolait en se disant qu'elle resterait peut-être plus longtemps auprès de lui, le temps qu'il rassemble plus d'argent et augmente sa dot. De plus Lady Catherine semblait ne pas trouver de gentleman qui lui convienne. Celle-ci était également belle, ses traits exprimaient toute l'aristocratie de la famille. Pourtant son caractère laissait à désirer. Elle avait une très haute opinion d'elle-même et de sa famille et, bien qu'elle plût au premier abord par son apparence et ses bonnes manières, il lui suffisait d'exprimer trop ouvertement son opinion pour que les jeunes hommes se désintéressent d'elle malgré sa dot. Ainsi rencontra-t-elle beaucoup de jeunes gens. Cependant dès qu'elle se sentait suffisamment appréciée par eux, elle révélait ses vraies pensées et ceux-ci cessaient rapidement de la courtiser. Aussi enchaînait-elle les Saisons sans promesses de mariage tandis que Anne était au pensionnat puis chez ses parents, attendant que Lady Catherine fut mariée pour sortir dans le monde.

Après plusieurs années dans le monde, Catherine rencontra un homme d'une extrême gentillesse et d'une grande patience. Il n'était pas noble mais possédait un immense domaine dans le Derbyshire. Il fut également enchanté par Lady Catherine car il avait lui aussi une opinion bien arrêtée sur la haute société, les devoirs d'un maître foncier, etc... Ils se fréquentaient beaucoup dans différents cercles londoniens. Lady Catherine n'osait cependant pas l'inviter chez ses parents. Tout d'abord elle avait peur qu'il ne leur plaise pas car il n'était pas noble, ensuite elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve trop insistante alors que tous savaient qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première saison et qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas mariée, enfin son père était de plus en plus malade et ils ne recevaient que très rarement. Après plusieurs mois à se fréquenter, elle lui proposa tout de même de venir à un dîner intime car la Saison touchait à sa fin. Il n'y avait en effet que les membres de la famille Wednesbury et les Matlock. Lors du dîner le jeune Mr. Darcy fut placé à côté d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, Lady Anne. Lady Anne n'était pas encore sortie dans le monde, attendant que sa grande sœur se marie. Elle était sortie du pensionnat voilà quelques années. C'était une très belle jeune femme, très douce mais très timide.

La santé du duc de Wednesbury força la famille à rester à Londres. Mr. Darcy revint ainsi souvent chez les Wednesbury. Il partageait leur intimité pour le plus grand plaisir de Lady Catherine qui attendait avec une impatience croissante sa demande. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et également celle du Duc de Wednesbury lorsqu'il reçut ladite demande en mariage mais pour la main de sa troisième fille ! Lady Anne n'était jamais sortie dans le monde pourtant elle avait su s'attacher un époux, et ce malgré la faiblesse de sa dot. Mr. Darcy s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune Lady Anne. Le Duc de Wednesbury proposa de partager la dot de Lady Catherine en deux afin que Mr. Darcy ait la somme qui correspondait à son rang. Celui-ci refusa, arguant qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Anne si elle n'avait pas été la sœur de Lady Catherine. Le mariage fut accepté et Lady Anne partit vivre dans le Derbyshire.

Lady Catherine, voyant s'envoler son seul espoir de mariage heureux, se mura dans un dédain pour ses sœurs et ses parents. Elle était encore trop jeune pour qu'on la considéra comme une vieille fille mais elle sentait qu'elle n'attirait pas les hommes.

Le vieux Duc, sentant que sa fin était proche, voulut s'assurer du futur de sa fille et de sa femme lorsqu'il disparaîtrait. Il avait demandé à ce que sa femme et sa fille puisse vivre en usufruit à Highroads avant que les Matlock héritent de la propriété. L'usufruit de Lady Catherine fut refusé (car elle était encore jeune et en bonne santé) mais il fut promis que Victoria s'occuperait de sa sœur lorsque leurs père et mère seraient décédés. Lady Anne avait bien entendu proposé son aide mais celle-ci avait été dédaignée par Lady Catherine.

Rassuré quant à l'avenir de sa femme et de sa fille, et étant malade, le Duc de Wednesbury se rendit, accompagné de Lady Catherine et de la duchesse, sur l'Île du Grain qui se trouvait dans le Kent pour une cure. Là-bas il rencontra Sir Lewis de Bourgh. C'était un homme âgé et malade qui possédait l'immense propriété de Rosings Park. Il était sans descendance. La compagnie et les distractions étaient fort restreintes et Sir Lewis aimait bien que Lady Catherine lui fasse la lecture, car sa vue était très mauvaise. Voyant l'estime que portait Sir Lewis à sa seconde fille, le Duc proposa un mariage. Sa fille était de bonne lignée et en excellente santé. Sir Lewis pouvait espérer avoir une descendance et Lady Catherine serait à l'abris du besoin et maîtresse d'un beau domaine.

Le mariage fut conclu rapidement et à la fin de la cure, Sir Lewis ramena à Rosings son épouse tandis que le Duc et la Duchesse de Wednesbury rentraient à Highroads.

Le maître de Rosings était un homme malade et fatigué, il n'était guère exigeant envers sa femme tant qu'elle le soutenait dans ses souffrances et lui donnait une descendance. Le Duc de Wednesbury avait insisté lors du mariage de chacune de ses filles pour que les contrats de mariage ne contiennent pas d'entail portant sur les demeures et la fortune, seuls les titres – à savoir le comté de Matlock – n'étaient point transmissibles à des héritières. Aussi lorsque naquit la fille de Sir Lewis et Lady Catherine, le domaine avait une descendance. Rassuré par cette perspective, Sir Lewis ne mit pas longtemps à mourir, le Duc et la Duchesse de Wednesbury ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Lady Catherine s'occupa dès lors des affaires de son défunt mari, tandis que les Matlock prenaient possession de Highroads.

Mrs. Darcy avait toujours voulu se réconcilier avec sa sœur. Des lettres de supplication étaient régulièrement envoyées de Pemberley à Rosings. Lasse, Lady Catherine décida d'appeler sa fille Anne, afin de rassurer sa sœur. La naissance peu après de Fitzwilliam, lui donna une idée. Elle suggéra que les deux cousins se marient, compensant d'une certaine façon l'injustice qui lui avait été faite. Lady Anne accepta évidemment cette idée. Elle ne souhaitait que renouer avec sa sœur et une promesse faite à la naissance n'était pas nécessairement tenue car il faudrait également prendre en compte les sentiments des deux cousins.

Les relations reprirent entre les deux familles, Lady Anne fut invitée à Pemberley, tandis que Fitzwilliam séjournait régulièrement à Rosings. La santé de Lady Anne était cependant très mauvaise, aussi ne vint-elle qu'une seule fois à Pemberley. Le trajet fut très éprouvant pour elle. Lady Anne mit plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre. Son retour ne fut pas envisageable pendant plusieurs mois. De même le trajet du retour fut encore plus pénible. Lady Catherine ne permit plus à Anne de se rendre à Pemberley et renouvela les invitations pour Fitzwilliam aussi fréquemment que possible. Darcy n'appréciait guère Rosings qui était synonyme pour lui d'ennui. Il ne pouvait essayer de mieux s'entendre avec Anne sans que Lady Catherine s'immisce dans la conversation, rendant tout rapprochement sincère impossible. Il se faisait ainsi souvent accompagné par le Colonel Fitzwilliam et plus rarement par sa tante ou Richard. Les jeunes Matlock, moins surveillés par leur tante, car considérés comme faisant partie du décor, se lièrent d'amitié pour leur cousine, en particulier Fitzwilliam qui lui était plus proche en âge que Richard. Il n'avait cependant pas la condition exigée et les fiançailles plus ou moins établies entre Fitzwilliam et Anne rendait toute pensée vaine. Aussi le Colonel Fitzwilliam devint un des rares amis sincères que Lady Anne eût.

Lors de sa tempétueuse entrevue avec Lady Catherine, malgré les insultes qu'elle proférait sans retenue, Fitzwilliam réussit à lui faire entendre certains arguments. Il insista notamment sur la santé fragile de Lady Anne, sur l'absence d'héritier direct et sur son affection pour elle, mais ce troisième point fut celui que Lady Catherine jugea le plus futile.

Lady Catherine, bien que très véhémente dans ses insultes, dut reconnaître _a posteriori_ la véracité des dires du Colonel. Quoiqu'il était impensable que Lady Anne se marie avec un homme qui travaillât, Lady Catherine admit secrètement certains faits. Elle avait eu pour projet de trouver à Londres un jeune homme de bonne famille, héritier d'un grand domaine, et si possible noble. Pourtant suite à ce qu'avait dit le Colonel, quoiqu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle devait penser à la santé de sa fille. Celle-ci rendait une grossesse impossible ou, si elle avait lieu, qui pouvait certainement tuer sa fille, voire l'enfant. Le mari de sa seule fille deviendrait alors le seul héritier du domaine et, bien qu'il ne puisse l'en chasser, pourrait disposer de Rosings et avoir les avantages du veuvage voire d'un remariage avec une autre femme riche !

Lady Anne avait peu de charmes mais une forte dot. Sa maladie la rendait peu désirable, sans compter qu'elle n'était pas accomplie, sa santé l'ayant empêché de s'adonner à une quelconque activité.

La lettre que Lady Catherine envoya à son neveu fut écrite quelques heures après le départ du Colonel qui n'était arrivé que la veille. Elle n'aurait pas été différente après les réflexions qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Ces réflexions portaient sur l'avenir de Lady Anne et non sur le Colonel en lui-même. Lady Catherine restait persuadée que seule Mrs. Darcy avait pu amener le Colonel Fitzwilliam à envisager une union aussi mal assortie sur le plan social que l'était celle des Darcy.

Elle décida cependant d'assurer son avenir et celui de sa fille en consultant un avocat.

« _Oui il est possible d'établir un tel contrat de mariage. Je pourrais l'avoir rédigé d'ici une quinzaine. Veuillez me faire savoir si vous voulez que j'établisse ledit contrat. Mes honoraires sont de ... _» fut la réponse qu'elle reçue. Rassurée, elle se promit de se renseigner sur le jeune homme qui demanderait la main de sa fille.

Tout autre fut la lettre qu'elle reçut de sa sœur.  
>« <em>Ma chère sœur,<em>

_J'aime Fitzwilliam tendrement et je souhaite qu'il puisse avoir tout l'avancement possible.  
>Loin de moi pourtant l'idée de vous voler Rosings. Le mariage entre deux cousins est cependant fréquent, et quand on sait que l'affection est mutuelle, je ne serai pas fâchée de savoir Fitzwilliam à l'abris du besoin et uni à une femme qu'il estime.<br>__Je comprends votre réaction, des mariages un peu libéraux peuvent donner l'impression aux gens qu'ils peuvent faire ce que bon leur semble. Ma nièce a un rang qui est peut-être supérieur à Fitzwilliam mais je ne crois pas qu'il lui soit largement inférieur.  
><em>_Je peux vous assurer que l'idée vient de mon fils et non de Mrs. Darcy. Je comprends votre étonnement quant au choix social qu'a fait notre neveu en épousant une femme de petite condition. J'étais moi-même peu encline à la rencontrer et ainsi donner mon assentiment. C'est Fitzwilliam, qui l'avait vue lorsqu'il séjournait à Rosings, qui m'a persuadée de faire ce premier geste de paix envers les Darcy. J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette jeune femme et l'affection qui lie Mr. Darcy à sa femme a achevé de me convaincre du choix judicieux qu'avait fait Fiztwilliam.  
><em>_J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas rancune à mon fils. Je pense qu'il était d'abord mu par l'affection presque fraternelle qu'il porte à Anne. Même si vous n'appréciez pas Mrs. Darcy, sachez que dans cette affaire, elle n'a pris aucune part.  
><em>_Je ne souhaite en aucun cas cesser le contact avec vous, et j'espère que nous aurons de futures occasions de resserrer les liens familiaux.  
><em>_Vous et Anne êtes les bienvenues à Highroads et nous serons ravis de vous accueillir.  
><em>

_Je suis salue bien affectueusement,_

_Comtesse Victoria_

Cette réponse n'était pas exactement ce que Lady Catherine attendait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Mrs. Darcy n'avait pas été l'instigatrice même de la demande de son neveu. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas pardonner ni à l'une d'être entrée dans une famille qu'elle ne méritait pas et d'avoir pris la place de sa fille, ni à l'autre pour avoir eu une si piètre opinion du rang social de sa cousine. Sa sœur répondait de plus avec beaucoup de patience et de générosité à la lettre provocatrice que Lady Catherine lui avait envoyée.

Il aurait été plus simple pour celle-ci de déclencher un conflit avec sa sœur comme elle en avait déclenché un avec son neveu à l'annonce du mariage de celui-ci. Une lettre désagréable engendrait une réponse déplaisante voire blessante, ce qui amenait une inimitié des deux côtés. Il était alors plus aisé de rester en mauvais terme. Aussi la réponse de Victoria n'était pas au goût de Lady Catherine qui aurait apprécié de pouvoir détester sa sœur avec toute la rancoeur qu'elle portait depuis des années. Elle aurait ainsi pu l'éviter pendant la Saison et utiliser contre elle auprès de ses connaissances les termes d'une lettre odieuse que sa lettre provocatrice aurait dû inciter.

Victoria avait reçu une missive du même tenant que celle qu'avait reçue Mr. Darcy. Connaissant le caractère belliqueux de sa sœur, elle avait préféré ne pas se prêter à son jeu de mesquineries et garder un espoir de pouvoir se réconcilier avec elle. L'injustice faite envers Mrs. Darcy l'avait poussée à la défendre comme elle avait aussi défendu son fils, Mrs. Darcy faisait maintenant partie de la famille, même si Lady Catherine peinait à l'admettre.

Son fils était rentré le cœur gros à Highroads. Peiné par le traitement de Lady Catherine, il resta plusieurs jours à méditer le refus qu'il avait essuyé. Il fut ensuite appelé à Londres car l'Angleterre, la Prusse et l'Autriche commençaient à envisager une contre-attaque contre l'armée napoléonienne qui gagnait en puissance malgré la défaire russe.

Quant à Mr. Bennet il retrouva Longbourn quelques jours après avoir quitté le Derbyshire. Il s'était arrêté en route chez son beau-frère, Mr. Gardiner. N'étant pas intéressé par les rares plaisirs que Londres proposait en été, il profita de ces quelques jours pour voir le peu d'amis qu'il avait gardés à Londres et pour avoir quelques heures de causerie masculine avec Edward Gardiner. Il n'était guère enchanté de rentrer à Longbourn mais les lettres pressentes de Mrs. Bennet l'avaient convaincu. Il ne craignait pas que sa femme risqua le moins du monde d'avoir une attaque à cause de sa longue absence, mais il pensait à ses plus jeunes filles. Sans autre voisinage que la stupidité de Mrs. Philips et la cupidité de Lady Lucas, auxquelles s'ajoutait le caractère flegmatique de Mrs. Bennet, les jeunes Miss Bennet n'étaient en aucun cas dans un environnement épanouissant pour des jeunes femmes. Il ne doutait pas que Mary s'était montrée très assidue au piano, mais aurait été très surpris qu'elle ait fait le moindre progrès. Il avait également la certitude que Kitty s'était laissée allée à une paresse négligente, reflet de celle de la mère.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans Longbourn d'entendre Kitty chanter. Mary l'accompagnait au piano avec toute la médiocrité dont elle était capable. Et Kitty de chanter avec beaucoup d'application.

« Êtes-vous en train de vous préparer pour la revue militaire Kitty ? » lui demanda son père en entrant dans le salon. « D'ici dix ans vous devriez chanter convenablement ! » Kitty rougit et courut se cacher dans sa chambre tandis que Mary continuait ses exercices.

« Voyons Mr. Bennet, vous savez bien que la Saison approche ! » s'exclama sa femme. « Il faut que Kitty et Mary soient tout à fait parfaites pour leur présentation à la Cour. »

« Qui a permis qu'elles assistent à la Saison ? »

« Mr. Bennet, il est nécessaire que Mary et Kitty participent à la Saison. Je n'ai pas réussi à bien marier les aînées pour que les suivantes n'en profitent pas ! Il faut qu'elles y aillent ! »

« Maman je n'y tiens vraiment pas ! » assura Mary.  
>« Votre avis m'importe peu mon enfant, vous irez à Londres et vous trouverez un riche époux grâce aux bons soins de vos sœurs. »<p>

« Mais Maman, je ne tirerai aucun amusement de Londres, je préfère rester ici et parfaire mon éducation. »

« À quoi vous servirait une telle éducation si vous ne la mettez pas à profit à Londres ? Mary je suis lasse de vous entendre vous plaindre, vous irez à Londres. Ne revenez pas sur le sujet. Ah Mr. Bennet, je souffre. Je suis bien heureuse de vous avoir à nouveau près de moi. J'ai bien cru que mes pauvres nerfs ne souffriraient pas les exigences de cette capricieuse enfant ! »

« Je suis ravi de les retrouver tels que je les ai laissé alors, ma chère Mrs. Bennet » il la salua et alla retrouver le confort et le calme de sa bibliothèque tandis que Mary se remettait au piano et Kitty au chant.

Il se servit un verre de vin et commença à écrire quelques mots à sa fille aînée pour lui faire part de son arrivée et à sa cadette pour lui dire qu'il avait fait un bon voyage.

« Mr. Bennet » sa femme entra sans frapper, n'aurait-il donc jamais plus de cinq minutes de tranquillité dans sa propre maison ?

« Mr. Bennet, il est arrivé une lettre de Lydia. »

Il continua à écrire sa lettre à Jane. Sa femme s'assit en face de son bureau, une lettre à la main, l'air impatient.

« Vous ne vous souciez point de savoir comment se porte votre dernière fille ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? C'est elle qui a été la première mariée ! »

« Quel exploit ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir été présente à Brighton afin de pouvoir dire que ce mariage était de mon fait ! »

Il se replongea dans l'écriture de sa lettre. Il lui importait peu ce qu'il advenait de Lydia, tant que Wickham s'occupait d'elle et qu'elle-même n'attirait pas l'attention et le déshonneur sur le reste de la famille.

« Mr. Bennet ! » s'impatienta Mrs. Bennet.

« Je vous écoute » dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa lettre.

« Eh bien le régiment a reçu une nouvelle assignation pour les quartiers d'hiver, ils vont bientôt quitter New Castle. »

Il ferma la lettre pour Jane, pris de la cire et cacheta sa lettre. Puis avec des gestes d'une lenteur calculée pris une seconde feuille et entama sa lettre à Elizabeth.

« Mr. Bennet ! »

« Eh bien dites ce que vous avez à dire, vous partirez plus vite de ma bibliothèque ! »

« Ils vont à Egremont ! N'est-ce pas terrible ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ? Un bord de mer pour un autre. »

« Mr. Bennet, cela veut dire que ma chère petite Lydia ne pourra pas venir nous voir. Comme elle me manque ! »

« Vous vous consolerez grâce à la compagnie des deux filles qu'il vous reste ! Vous devriez me remercier de ne point les éloigner de vous ! »

« Mr. Bennet comment pouvez-vous dire une telle sottise ! Je ne désire que voir Mary et Kitty bien installées et pouvoir enfin prendre soin de pauvres nerfs. Vous ne savez pas ce que je souffre. »

« Certes non. »

Il continua d'écrire sa lettre, tandis que sa femme le regardait faire.

« Avez-vous une autre nouvelle inintéressante à me communiquer Mrs. Bennet ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je souhaiterai pouvoir retrouver l'usage exclusif de ma bibliothèque »

_« Votre mère se porte toujours aussi bien, n'ayez crainte : ni votre absence ni la mienne n'ont eu raison de son bon sens. »_ écrivit-il.

« Mr. Bennet, je souhaiterai vivement me rendre à Egremont lorsque Lydia y sera installée et en passant saluer Lizzie. »

« Il n'est pas question que nous rendions la moindre visite à Lydia »

« Mais Mr. Bennet, c'est ... »

« Mrs. Bennet, le sujet est clos, veuillez me laisser seul ! »

« C'est votre fille, vous devriez lui montrer plus d'affection ! Et dire que vous êtes allé voir Mrs. Darcy sans moi, sans m'avertir ! Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas de même pour Lydia ! »

« Eh bien si je décide de rendre visite à Lydia, ce qui n'arrivera point, soyez assurée que je ne manquerai pas de ne point vous avertir ! » Il se leva, pris un livre dans une des étagères de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le jardin. La chaleur était étouffante et jamais Mrs. Bennet le suivrait dehors.

Celle-ci revint sur cette proposition plusieurs fois. Notamment lors du dîner durant lequel elle avait le concours de Kitty. Lydia avait envoyé une lettre remplie de promesses de soirées et de rencontres à Kitty et celle-ci était tout autant désireuse de revoir sa sœur que de rencontrer de nouveaux officiers.

Mr. Bennet reçut la visite de Jane le lendemain. Celle-ci lui proposa d'emmener Kitty à Londres avec elle et Lizzie.

« Sous notre garde vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Cela lui permettra d'être entourée de gens accomplis. »

« Saviez-vous qu'elle chante ? »

« Oui, elle a été très impressionnée par Miss Darcy et je l'ai encouragée à développer ses qualités. »

« Vous avez bien fait, merci mon enfant. J'espère qu'elle ne se rendra pas aussi ridicule que sa sœur. Je compte sur vous pour prendre bien soin d'elle alors. »

« Oui, Elizabeth ne pourra pas la recevoir avec l'enfant, elle séjournera chez nous. »

« Vous êtes bien aimable. »

« Jane, l'avez-vous convaincu d'aller rendre visite à Lydia ? » demanda Mrs. Bennet en entrant sans frapper dans la bibliothèque.

« Non ma chère Mrs. Bennet, malgré toute l'application qu'a mis Jane à me convaincre, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Lydia ne recevra de visite d'aucun des membres de la famille Bennet. »


End file.
